Darkness or Light?
by LadyMisaga
Summary: What happened with the kingdom hearts characters after the second game? What could King Mickey possibly want to see them for? What was this darkness Sora felt slowly growing within him? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will only say this once because I am tired of typing disclaimers. Square Enix and Disney along with a lot of other people that created this game own Kingdom Hearts. I am just a fan. P.S. nothing in this fan fic is factual, it is random ideas that I threw around for the sake of the game being childish. I wanted it to be more suitable for people over the age of two-pun intended.

Chapter 1: Disney Castle

Riku walked down the long hallway with Sora right beside him. A year had passed since they recieved the letter from Mickey. But they had finally managed to get off Destiny Islands. At sixteen and seventeen years old they had changed in appearance. Sora was now even with Riku as far as heighth and the lack of a haircut had made Sora's unruly hair grow to his shoulders. His eyes were still soft with kindness and innocence shadowed by his ability to release the captured hearts of the heartless and return the souls of the nobodies to the realm of darkness. Riku's intense, ocean-blue eyes had wamred in the past year. Sora's kindness poured from his own blue eyes whereas Riku's soft kindness was more secluded. Riku's untamed, unusually silver hair was now to the middle of his back.

Sora walked with his hands in his pockets deciding to wear a fitted outfit, no thanks to Kairi's talents with a sowing machine, the same as the one the three witches had made for him a year ago. Riku now wore a black muscle shirt and baggy, black pants. Sora often commented that him wearing all black he might get confused as a heartless.

Riku stopped at the door to the library and lightly knocked on the door. After a few minutes Mickey himself opened the door, he jumped to hug Riku who responded with a hug and set him down then Mickey led them inside saying a sharp hello to Sora. Sora and Riku sat down in two small chairs seated in front of the desk where Minnie and Mickey were now seated. Riku looked around the room while Sora smiled kindly to Minnie who giggled, "It is nice to see you again Sora. Riku?"

Riku looked at her and smiled, "It is nice to see you are well your majesty."

She smiled and Mickey sighed, "It took you two long enough to get here. But you do have good timing, the heartless have just begun to cause problems. We have a lot of work to do and short time to do it."

Riku nodded, "Alright, where are we headed first?"

Mickey smiled, "Well, first I shall explain the situation. Hollow Bastion is in great peril, but we must attend to the other worlds first. There are powerful and skilled fighters in Hollow Bastion and many new worlds have been discovered and are in need of our protection and help. Leon and Merlin have been keeping me updated, they can handle things there while we tend to the other worlds."

Sora nodded, "Okay, is it just going to be the three of us, or are Goofy and Donale coming?"

Mickey shook his head, "Donald and Goofy have personal matters to attend to and I believe that the three of us can handle this. We will be going to the worlds in a particular order so as to prevent as much damage as possible."

Riku laughed, "You know that won't work your majesty. After all things change."

Mickey smiled, "I can tell, the two of you have changed since I saw you last. But I wish to do this as quickly and orderly as possible. The heartless have become much stronger and are fueled by anger. They are attacking and even killing people now. They also seem to be so blindly as though they are waiting for a particular person to attack. This is why I must tell you both to be careful, they could very well be seeking the keyblade weilders in particular."

Sora nodded as did Riku, Sora said, "Your majesty, what order are we going in?"

Mickey smiled, "First I must tell you of the new worlds and then I will tell you my preferred order." Mickey took a stack of pictures and scanned them as though reading an inscription in them. He looked up and explained; "Royal Castle, for example, is the home world of Sleeping Beauty, also known as Aorara. Melificent isin control there and she seems to be even more heartless and merciless than before. Then there is the Enchanted Forest, the home world of Snow White. The wicked witch that once poisoned Snow White is in control there and has already forced Snow White and the Prince to seek refuge in the forest with the dwarves. The last and most intriguing world is a world called Spira. I have found that a collosal threat is upon them, but it is not the heartless that troubles this world, not yet, hopefully not ever. All I know is that there is a young man by the name of Tidus there and he is embraking on a great quest. This world's unstable readings tell me that we will most likely be seperated when we go to this world. I plan to go there much later in our journey so that we will be strong enough to stand on our own. We have all gotten rusty in this past year of relaxation."

Riku and Sora exchanged glances, they had actually been sparring with each other for the past year. Sora nodded and looked at Mickey, "Okay, where are we headed first Mickey?"

Mickey cleared his throat and said plainly, "Atlantica. But you should know that Ariel and Derrik are married and have a daughter now. Sometimes in other worlds time goes by faster than it does in our world. To her, she hasn't seen you in three years. I will explain the time leaps in the other worlds when we are headed to them."

Mickey stood up and gave Minnie a quick kiss and hug then said to her, "I will be back shortly, please wait for me here Minnie."

She nodded, "Of course I will Mickey," as the three headed out of the library Minnie cried out after them, "Please be careful, and take care of each other."

Mickey smiled and waved followed by Sora and Rikku then they exited the library. Minnie couldn't help but feel something ominous was approaching. For some reason she felt as though this mission would be the most difficult for all of them to accomplish. Goofy and Donald walked into the library about ten minutes later. Goofy was carrying his one year old son in his arms while Daisy had her arm wrapped around Donald's.

Minnie smiled, "So how is Max doing Goofy?"

Goofy smiled and looked at her, "Well, he looks more like his mother than me. He is a crier though, wakes me up all the time." Minnie smiled at the sound of Goofy's unique laughter then turned her attention to Donald and Daisy, "And the two of you, how have you been?"

Donald blushed while Daisy answered, "We have been doing very well your majesty. How are you faring? Where is King Mickey?"

Minnie smiled, "Well, to tell you the truth you just missed Sora and Riku. There have been some heartless activity in the other worlds. Mickey wanted to take those two and try and find out what is behind this mess. But he also wished for Donald and Goofy to remain here. He said that the three of them should be able to handle it."

Daisy noticed the uneasiness in Minnie's voice, "Minnie, are you alright," she asked as she let go of Donald. Minnie just smiled, "Yes I am fine, why would you think that I am not?"

Daisy smiled, "You are my best friend Minnie, I know when something is wrong. Maybe Donald and Goofy should go."

Minnie shook her head, "Absolutely not, Mickey had strict orders that they remain here and take care of their families. He said that they would return here after some time."

Daisy decided to drop the subject, she didn't want to upset Minnie more than she already was. Goofy and Donald exchanged glances then Donald asked, "So how are Riku and Sora?"

Minnie smiled, "They are the same as ever, but their appearance has changed. They are a year older now afterall. They didn't stay and chat for too long so I would ask them when they return."

Goofy smiled, "I think that Sora will be happy to meet Max, let us just hope that they make it back in one piece." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Atlantica

Mickey, Sora, and Riku landed on the beach just outside a great castle wall made of white marble. Sora was taken back by the fact that they had landed on dry land, he was used to landing in the ocean. Sora looked around and noticed the cave he knew led up to the castle grounds. Sora started to head to the cave when he heard, "Sora!" Sora looke to his left to see Ariel waving at him, she carried a small bundle in her arms and Derrik was right behind her. Sora ran over to her and smiled, "Ariel, how have you been"  
Ariel smiled and showed Sora her daughter, "I have been busy, why are all of you here"  
Derrik shook Sora's hand, "And who are your friends? Where are Donald and Goofy"  
Mickey walked over to them with Riku close behind him. Mickey and Riku shook Derrik's hand and Mickey explained, "Well Goofy and Donald have business to attend to. I am King Mickey and this is Riku"  
Riku nodded to Derrik while Sora smiled and asked, "So the two of you have gotten married and had a daughter while I was away. But why is there a big wall seperating the ocean and the castle"  
Ariel smiled, "Well, we can still get down to the water, but I want to keep my daughter from the ocean, its' dangerous down there"  
Sora looked at her, "Dangerous, as in heartless"  
Derrik smiled and changed the subject, "Speaking of heartless, why are the three of you here"  
Mickey nodded, "There have been sightings of heartless in the city of Atlantica. King Triton asked me to assist him in getting rid of the problem"  
Derrik nodded, "Alright, do you want to come up to the castle and catch up with Ariel before you go"  
Sora looked at Mickey and Riku then back to Ariel and Derrik and shook his head, "No, thank you. We will have to catch up later, we still have a lot of other worlds to save afterall"  
Ariel nodded, "Okay, but please be careful, and how exactly are you going to get down there"  
Mickey smiled, "Don't worry about that, I can make that possible. Please take care and when this is done maybe then we can all visit for a little while"  
Ariel smiled and Mickey led Riku to the water. Ariel grabbed Sora's hand and stopped him, "I never did thank you, if it wasn't for you I never would have been able to have my family." Sora blushed, "Your welcome Ariel, I am glad you are happy"  
Ariel bent to him and kissed him on the cheek which made his face red, she then let him go and said, "Be careful and come back to us"  
Sora laughed shyly and ran to Riku and Mickey who were walking into the water. Riku hit Sora lightly on the arm, "Your blushing Sora"  
Sora shook his head, "Okay, let's go." Mickey raised his hand and a light engulfed the three of them, when it subsided Riku and Sora were mermen with blue fins and Mickey had become a shark. Sora dived into the water feeling refreshed to be able to swim in the Atlantic ocean. He led the way to the city of Atlantica and soon ran into Flounder and Sebastion, "Sora"  
Sora smiled, "Hi there, we are here about the heartless, his majesty said they had returned"  
Sebastion and Flounder nodded, then Sebastion explained, "Yes, but they haven't been botherin' Atlantica for a few weeks. His majesty is in the throne room"  
Sora nodded and allowed Flounder and Sebastion to lead the way. Sora kept an eye on Riku and Mickey and had to help them swim a few times. Once they reached the throne room Sora was startled by King Triton's response to seeing him. King Triton had his triton aimed at Sora and would have hit him had Sora not of moved. Sora looked at the king, "What in the hell was that about"  
King Triton swam over to Sora and looked closely at him making Sora feel uneasy. The king backed away, "I am sorry Sora, I thought that you were someone else, you've changed"  
Sora laughed nervously, "Yeah, but you could have killed me there your majesty"  
King Triton looked at Mickey, "Is that you King Mickey"  
Mickey gave a curt nod, seeing as how he's a shark, "Yes, it is nice to see you are still doing well. Where is the activity . . . "  
There was a sudden loud bang in the rooms' of the princess' and then they heard screaming. King Triton led the way with Sora, Riku, and Mickey close behind him. About thirty or more heartless had swamped the castle. Sora was about to call his keyblade to him when he was suddenly abushed by all the heartless which knocked him to the ground. Riku, Triton, and Mickey managed to get them off of Sora quickly. Sora drew his keyblade and they soon made short work of the heartless. Mickey looked at Sora, "This is an interesting turn of events. Three keyblade weilders and they all go after you"  
Sora sighed, "Yeah, interesting except for the fact that I was almost killed"  
Riku sighed as well, "At least now we know what they were waiting for. But don't worry, I don't think we plan on using you as bait . . . "  
Mickey scratched his head, "It would be a good way to lure the ringleader out of hiding." Riku and Sora looked at Mickey and Riku said, "Absolutely not, that is too dangerous"  
Mickey sighed, "I know it's dangerous, but the heartless are drawn to him. If we stick close to him we can defend him"  
Riku sighed, "And if we don't make it on time"  
Sora grunted, "Let's get this over with," he swam through the window and out into the city where thousands of heartless were attacking the civilians. King Triton, Mickey, and Riku quickly went after Sora. Sora swam close to the heartless and before he knew it they were all headed his way. Sora and the others destroyed them all just to have even more appear and then Sora noticed a merman in a black cloak with a black fin. He carried a keyblade with him and when he raised it the heartless stopped and disappeared. Sora swam to the cloaked heartless in an attempt to see what keyblade he had and why he had a keyblade to begin with. Then Sora noticed that he was looking right at him. He lowered his keyblade to point at Sora and then light started to form at the end of the keyblade. Sora backed away and raised his keyblade, but it didn't do him any good. The light escaped and struck Sora in the left, upperhand corner of his fin sending blood around him. Sora started to fall but not before Riku grabbed him. Triton and Mickey used their strength and power from their chosen weapons to hit the heartless but he just disappeared. Mickey sealed the keyhole left behind him and went to Sora's side. Before anyone noticed Sora started to change back to his human form, his left leg bleeding badly and his lungs filled with water. Riku and Mickey swam to the surface quickly. Sora had his arm over Riku's shoulder, "That bastard, my leg is going numb"  
Riku and Mickey swam quickly to the shoreline and Mickey changed him and Riku back to their normal forms. Ariel and Derrik were waiting on the beach form them. Ariel ran up to Sora and Riku upon noticing that Sora was being supported by Riku.  
She ran up to them and helped Riku support Sora while Derrik held the child. Ariel and Riku set Sora down and Sora put his hand on his injured leg to try and stop the bleeding. The blood was seaping through his pants and his hand. Riku knelt down beside him, "Let me see it Sora"  
Sora reluctantly removed his hand, there was too much blood for Riku to see the extent of the damage. Mickey walked over to them, "We have to get him inside to see a surgeon or doctor. I can heal fatique, but that is about it"  
Derrik nodded and handed the child back to Ariel then ran up to the castle. He came back with his butler and a gurney. Riku and Mickey helped Sora onto the gurney and the butler said, "Try not to move your leg son, it will make the bleeding worse"  
Sora laughed, "I can't move it anyway." Derrik and the butler carried Sora up to the castle and then straight to what Ariel said was the inner hospital of the castle. Riku, Mickey, Ariel, and Derrik once he and the butler returned waited outside the room where Derrik and the butler had taken Sora. Riku jumped when he heard a yelp from Sora. After about two hours the doctor walked out of the room. Riku stood up, "Is he going to be okay"  
The doctor nodded, "Yes, whatever hit him in the leg went straight through. The reason his leg was numb was because the wound had struck several nerves. That was why he cried out, we had to surgically repair the nerves. We managed to close the wound and stop the bleeding. The lost of blood was also due to the severed nerves and he is asleep right now. He needs to rest and allow the nerves and the wound to heal"  
Mickey nodded, "About how long will it be until he is completely healed"  
The doctor smiled, "I'd say a few weeks, it was a deep wound, but not that large. If he is anxious for it to heal then he must not, under any circumstances, put any kind of pressure on his leg. I would restrict him to strict bedrest so that his leg can heal properly"  
Riku and Mickey nodded then Riku said, "I will make sure he does just that, thank you doctor"  
The doctor smiled and after a few more hours they managed to get Sora up to a normal room. Riku watched over him and Sora finally woke up after two days. The next few weeks were aggrivating to Sora, Riku kept messing with him about getting hurt even though it made him feel uncomfortable because he hated the idea of Sora being in danger. Riku was mad at himself about Sora getting hurt at all, but Mickey kept assuring him that no one could have stopped that and they should be happy that Sora wasn't seriously injured or worse.  
Once they finally left Sora was kept behind to speak with Ariel upon her request. She had sent Derrik to talk with Mickey and Riku. Sora leaned against the wall, "So, what did you want to talk about"  
Ariel smiled, "Sora, are you happy with Kairi"  
Sora jumped and stood up straight, "Ariel, how can you ask such a question? What about you and Derrik"  
Ariel nodded, "I love Derrik, it's not that I am coming on to you or anything. It is just that you don't seem like your happy"  
Sora smiled and laughed, "I am happy . . . "  
Ariel shook her head, "No you're not, what is bothering you"  
Sora sighed, "Alright Ariel, there is something bothering me, but it isn't Kairi or Riku. It's . . . this, the heartless keep coming back no matter what we do. It never ends, I am tired of fighting, I want to go home and spend time with Kairi. I want to live a normal life that doesn't involve heartless, but when I was getting used to that normal life Mickey summoned us and we found out that the heartless returned"  
Ariel nodded, "Sora, it's difficult being a hero, but you should keep doing it. You saved a lot of people in the past, defeating heartless and nobodies, if you don't do it, who will"  
Sora nodded, "I know, I know that it is all worth it. I just sometimes feel so exhausted from it and I want to stop fighting. I know I can't but sometimes I would rather just not fight anymore"  
Ariel smiled and kissed his cheek then brushed his hair behind his ears, "Don't give up Sora, keep reminding yourself what you're fighting for." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beasts' Castle

Sora, Mickey, and Riku headed to their next world, Beasts' Castle. Sora was a little excited about seeing Beast and Belle again, but he couldn't shake his uneasiness about that heartless in Atlantica. Riku shook him when they arrived, "Sora, we're here, Beasts' is your friend and I have a feeling he won't like me too much"  
Sora smiled and jumped out of the gummi ship followed by Mickey and then Riku. Riku stuck close to Sora and watched for Beast. Sora led them through the castle and into the ballroom where he could hear Belle's distinct laughter. Sora opened the door and noticed Belle and Beast out on the balcony, but Beast was no longer a beast, he was a tall, handsome prince with long, dirty blond hair. Sora walked up to the french doors and tapped on the glass.  
Belle greeted him with a smile and the prince opened the doors and hugged him. Sora hugged him back and stepped back to look at him, "Is that you Beast"  
Belled walked over to the group and smiled, "Yes, but now he is the prince of this castle. His name is not Beast, his name is Richmond"  
Sora laughed, "So the spell was broken and you turned into a pretty boy prince named Richmond"  
Belle laughed, "Yes, and he's quite the charmer. He's happier and a lot more cheerful in my opinion"  
Richmond smiled and said sweetly to Belle, "That is because I have a beautiful, enchanting queen at my side"  
Sora laughed, "Queen, you two finally got married did you"  
Richmond blushed, "Yes, and we play nice as you requested"  
Belle blushed this time and Sora added, "Well that's funny, I always thought you to be a rough one Richmond"  
Richmond looked at Sora evilly and said, "Well, how about you and Kairi, do the two of you play nice Sora"  
Sora closed his mouth while Riku made his pressence known by answering Richmond's question, "Yes, but sometimes they've been known to play rough"  
Belle and Richmond laughed and Sora punched Riku on the arm then looked at Belle and Richmond; "So, has there been any trouble around here lately"  
Richmond gave a curt nod, "Yes, but I would have to say it isn't in the castle anymore. The heartless, I believe have been attacking the animals in the forest. Even my wolves are frightened by them"  
Belle laughed, "That is saying something seeing as how the wolves are vicious and mean"  
Richmond ignored her comment, "I haven't checked it out because I figured if it was heartless then you would be coming by sooner or later"  
Sora nodded, "Well, you were right. Shall we go then"  
Sora turned to leave but Riku grabbed his arm, "Sora, let's not go rushing in this time. After that accident in Atlantica we wouldn't want to go walking into danger"  
Sora sighed, "Danger, this job is dangerous, we mine as well take care of it before the heartless start attacking the castle or the small town just beyond the forest. I want there to be less casualties"  
Riku sighed, "Yes, and I don't want you to become a casualty"  
Richmond interupted their argument, "What accident"  
Mickey looked at him and explained, "The heartless are drawn to Sora. We had a run in with a powerful, unknown heartless who had a personal objective to kill Sora. Luckily we were able to stop him before Sora was seriously injured." Mickey turned to Riku and Sora, "But Sora has a valid point, it is better to take care of this now before the heartless start killing"  
Belle gasped, "They are actually killing now"  
Riku and Sora looked at her and Riku nodded, "Yes they are, we think it has something to do with their new ringleader. This powerful, unknown heartless is making them kill and for some reason he has them all focussed on Sora"  
Richmond nodded, "That is normal, Sora is a keyblade wielder." Riku and Mickey drew their keyblades and Mickey said, "So are we, that's the problem. Even when we are around they still all go after Sora"  
Sora felt a shiver pass through his whole body and he suddenly thought of something, "Mickey, what if this powerful heartless is like Xemnas' heartless, only the heartless of someone else"  
Mickey nodded, "That is possible, but who could it be"  
Sora was silent for a moment before replying, "It could be mine, that might explain why the heartless are drawn to me"  
Riku looked at Sora knowing that Mickey and the others couldn't know why Sora thought this powerful heartless was his own heartless. Riku thought of the times when they were younger, how no matter what Sora never invited him or Kairi to his home. How Sora had always acted so cheerful around them, but how a few times Riku and Kairi had found him on his bad days. He thought of what Kairi had said to him only months ago; "He doesn't even want me to meet him mom. I am his girlfriend now and he refuses to let me meet him mom. I can't explain it, just like I can't explain why he has been so depressed lately. He hasn't been the same since the two of you returned. It's almost like it isn't even Sora anymore, he hardly talks to me, and I can feel him distancing himself from me for some reason"  
Sora looked at Riku and averted his eyes to listen to Mickey, "That might be possible, but why is he so powerful. I doubt that you have that much inner darkness Sora"  
Sora laughed, "Yeah, you're right, it was just a quess." Sora looked away from them and headed out of the ballroom. Riku knew that Mickey's words would make him think about the darkness in his heart, the darkness he hid from even him and Kairi. Sora could feel Riku following him, but it didn't matter. He knew that Riku wasn't as blind as everyone else. He knew that Riku could tell there was something up. Riku reached out to him, "Sora . . . "  
Sora shook his head, "Don't, I can't let them know, no one can know. I don't know why the keyblade chose me, someone who doesn't diserve it, someone with so much darkness inside"  
Riku ran to him and grabbed his arm, "Sora, you're not full of darkness, trust me, I would know. I was once a part of it . . . "  
Sora jerked his arm free and turned on Riku, "You don't know what you're talking about. You and Kairi, always hounding me, you don't know what you two would be getting yourselves into. That part of my life is my own business. I don't pry into your home life so stay out of mine"  
Sora turned and walked out into the courtyard, Riku made to go after him, but Mickey stopped him, "Let him be Riku, let him cool down"  
Riku sighed, "I just wish he would talk to me." Richmond walked up to them, "Sora doesn't like to get people involved, he's trying to protect you"  
Riku nodded, "I know, but from what"  
Belle joined them, "I don't think he's trying to protect you, he doesn't want you involved because he doesn't want to burden you with his problems. Sora is like that . . . "  
Richmond nodded, "But Mickey was wrong when he said that Sora didn't have that much inner darkness. I noticed the darkness in him when we first met. It's grown since then"  
Riku sighed and Mickey looked at him sadly, Richmond touched Riku's shoulder, "Things a different than they appear most of the time. Maybe you can get through to him, let him know that he isn't alone in battling something like what he's going through"  
Riku nodded and walked towards the courtyard, the thought of telling Sora what his own home life was like pained him. He hated to remember such things, Riku took a deep breath and walked outside anyway. Mickey looked at Richmond, "How can you tell if someone has darkness in them"  
Richmond smiled, "How could you tell that Riku wasn't a bad person. It is the same way really. Belle saw the light and darkness in me and because of her kindness I was able to overcome my darkness and live my life with my own light"  
Belle smiled, "I guess everyone has a darkness and a light in them. I never noticed the darkness in Sora. I always saw light radiating off him like a beacon"  
Richmond smiled, "It's the light that makes him capable of fighting his own darkness."

Outside in the courtyard, Sora stood in the center looking up at the moon. He heard Riku coming up behind him, and turned to face him. Riku sighed, "Sora, I didn't mean to pry"  
Sora shrugged, "Don't worry about it, it isn't a big deal. I just don't like talking about it"  
Riku sighed and stood next to Sora, "Neither do I, but you have to let someone in. You'd be suprised how much better it feels when you feel you can trust someone with such personal info"  
Sora sighed, "It's not that I don't trust you or Kairi, I just . . . I don't want to burden you with my problems"  
Riku laughed, "Burden us, we're your friends Sora, we care about you. Do you honestly think that your problems are going to hurt us. It hurts us more that you don't feel you can talk to us about them"  
Sora sighed again, "It's not that simple, my problems did effect the two of you. When you welcomed the darkness, I couldn't, I was afraid of it because all I saw was what I hate . . . I saw them, my parents, their hate for me, they way they loathe my existence. I saw them in the darkness that you welcomed. That and my own insecurities due to my parents hating me, making me feel worthless. I couldn't do that, when I said that the darkness had gotten to me I meant it. I am happy to be off Destiny Islands, but at the same time I feel insecure about being away from it. I am loved by you, Kairi, all the people in these other worlds, but in my own they hate me. Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, they were only friends with me because they wanted to beat you and they like Kairi. In school they don't talk to me or look at me. You and Kairi are there but at times I feel like your not"  
Riku looked at his best friend, "Sora, I welcomed the darkness because it was so similar to what I lived in at home. Kairi lives in the castle, I live there now because I ran away from my parents. You can do the same, it would be our home. Kairi wouldn't mind both of us living with her and her foster family"  
Sora shook his head, "I can't, I wouldn't feel right"  
Riku sighed, "You have to give it a chance, anything is better than living in a home with abusive parents"  
Sora looked at him then, "They aren't abusive, dad gets angry and sure he hits me, but mom doesn't. Ever since I left they never cared and when I came back they didn't even notice I was there. I have been sneeking food because I don't want them to know I'm there. I have to listen to the two of them fight all the time. I'm sixteen years old and scared of my old man, so scared I won't stand up to him when he hits her . . . "  
Riku met Sora's eyes, "There is no shame in that Sora, that kind of fear is why I left. My old man and my mother, both of them alcoholics, both of them known to throw things at me. My mother won't hit me anymore, she's scared I will hit her back. But my old man, he made it daily ritual to beat the shit out of me. That's why I just dropped out of school. I'm sorry I'm not there, but I didn't have a choice. I had to disappear so they wouldn't hunt me down. Sora, get away from them, it helps. It's killing you inside staying there. You have to get out of that situation"  
Sora shook his head, "It's not that simple, I can't bring myself to do that until I get her out of there. She used to be okay until she started doing drugs. She cared about me when I was younger, she even made me feel like she loved me. After I disappeared she was on drugs and she didn't care. I can't leave her with him, she was a good mom before . . . maybe she can change back to the mom she used to be"  
Riku nodded, "Alright Sora, it's your decision, but how will you get her out if you fear him"  
Sora sighed, "I don't know . . . you would think that after all this time of fighting heartless and saving worlds I would have enough guts to . . . "  
Riku cut him off, "Don't talk like that, he is much different than the heartless. He not only hurts someone you love, he hurts you, that's scarier than anything we encounter with these heartless"  
Sora shook his head, "No, its' not, the heartless are killing people now, and the leader, what about them? The heartless kill people, my dad wouldn't . . . "  
Riku took a deep breath, "Yes he would, how do you think my mother was killed last year. He had enough, he had a break down. When I left he lost control and killed her, beat her to death . . "  
Sora looked at his best friend, Riku, tough, strong Riku was close to tears. Sora touched his shoulder, "Riku, you can't blame yourself . . . "  
Riku shook his head and cleared his throat, "Neither can you, but I am telling you first hand that he can and most likely will kill her. I'll go with you when we decide to save your mom"  
Sora shook his head, "No, I have to do it or it won't feel like I did anything." Sora looked up at the sky then across the courtyard, "We have to go to the forest"  
Riku snapped, "Yeah, we have a job to do"  
Mickey and Richmond came outside, "Are you two ready," Mickey asked. Riku and Sora faced them and Sora nodded, "Yeah. Maybe I should go in first, do another lure attack"  
Riku didn't protest this time, he looked at Mickey, "I think it really is the only way. The heartless don't even see us when Sora is around. At least if Sora draws them out we know what we're up against"  
Sora led the way to the bridge and then through the gate. They walked to the middle of the forest where the moonlight could no longer light there way. Sora stopped hearing an ominous sound, then he heard the low growl of wolves. It started to get louder and mutiply, Riku, Mickey, and Richmond stayed encircling Sora but enough distance away to let the heartless be drawn to him. Richmond, Riku, and Mickey drew their weapons as did Sora. Sora kept looking around for the wolves he could hear. Then he noticed one leaping at him aiming to rip out his throat. Sora cut him through noticing that the wolf was indeed a heartless. Sora reacted to the pack coming at him, with incredible speed he cut them down as well. They he watched as he bacame surrounded by wild animals that had been turned into heartless.  
Riku, Mickey, and Richmond turned to face Sora and watched in horror as four grizzly bears, about twenty wolves, and hundreds of shadow heartless encircled Sora. Sora lowered his keyblade and said, "This is going to be fun," the heartless leapt in to ambush him causing Richmond and Riku to cry out. But then a blinding light emmitted from Sora as he changed into his valor form. He twirled the two keyblades skillfully and abolished the hearts in a frienzy of attacks. Mickey smiled, "He's gotten better," Richmond laughed, "Yes, he sure has"  
Riku watched as every single heartless was cut down by Sora's onslaught. Then he noticed once Sora reverted to his normal state that a cloaked heartless, slimmer than the one they encountered in Atlantica appeared right behind Sora. They aimed to cut him, but Sora was quick and blocked their attack. He jumped back and had his keyblade ready to attack. They brought their hand up and removed their hood. Sora lowered his keyblade and dropped his gaurd as he peered into the face of Kairi's heartless. Her hair was down to the middle of her back like Kairi's, but her hair was black. Her eyes were dark and resembled no emotion or compassion that Sora always saw in Kairi's eyes. Sora looked at her unable to speak.  
She smiled, "You wouldn't kill me would you Sora"  
Riku ran at her keyblade raised, but she easily dodged his attack. Then she disappeared in a cloud of black and reappeared behind a stunned Sora. Sora jerked as she stabbed him in the small of his back, her free hand on his throat. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Everyone has a darkness in them, your own darkness is going to get the best of you love"  
She pulled the knife from his back and let him go then disappeared once more. Riku ran to Sora as he stumbled forward. Sora shook him off when he tried to help him, "We have to get back to the castle"  
Riku was shaky at seeing a heartless that resembled Kairi so closely, "What did she say"  
Sora ran from the group and headed back to the castle, the others had no choice but to follow him. As they approached the castle doors they were suddenly thrust open and Cogsworth was standing there looking at them. Richmond ran up to him just as he fell forward, "I'm terribly sorry sir, nothing we did could stop him"  
Sora ran past Richmond as Cogsworth took his last breath. Sora ran immediately to the ballroom and thrust the doors open to find . . . Belle and every servant in the castle lying on the floor in their own pools of blood. Richmond came in behind Sora and the pain of his cry made Sora's insides lurch. Sora looked up to see the same cloaked heartless from Atlantica floating down to Richmond. Sora ran to him, but then a dark portal formed beneath his feet and was pulling him under. Sora fought it and tried to break free to get to Richmond before the heartless did. Richmond was so devastated that he didn't even notice the heartless land in front of him. Riku and Mickey ran to Sora's aid and helped him out. Sora ran toward the heartless, "NO"  
Richmond looked up just in time for the heartless to thrust his keyblade straight into Richmond's heart. Sora felt the blood cover him, but still he ran at the heartless. He slashed at him with his keyblade only to hit air. The heartless laugh, his laughter dark, and familiar. He stopped and looked at Sora then removed his hood while saying with a deep sinister voice, "You can't defeat me, you never could because," he removed his hood to reveal a black haired, dark eyed, replica of . . . Sora; "I am the darkness in your heart. I am the entity that reveals everything you hide from everyone. The hate you feel for those who have what you do not. The anger you feel towards all those who hate, despise, and disgrace you. I am the pain that you have caused to those who care about you. And now I will take some of that pain away by destroying this world"  
Sora shook his head, "No, don't . . . "  
Riku was rendered speechless by the sound of Sora's voice, he was pleading, begging, obviously defeated. Riku ran to Sora and grabbed his arm, "We have to get out of here, with the princes dead this world will fall." The heartless smiled at Riku, "Ahh yes, the one that caused a great deal of pain to Sora, but he got you back"  
Sora shook his head, "Shut up"  
Riku felt like a hot blade had just carved out his heart, but still he pulled Sora away from the heartless. Riku didn't say anything while the heartless continued to explain, "You always made sure to make Sora feel like he was second best. The little bit of confidence he had you beat out of him everytime you two competed. You almost won Kairi's heart, for a while even dear Kairi paid more attention to you. The betrayal of your friendship, of proving to Sora that once in for all you were better than him, Kairi pitied Sora and fell in love with him. You think that you helped him Riku, you only made the hate and anger grow. You helped create me Riku"  
Riku stopped and him and Mickey both aimed their keyblades at the heartless and said as they keyblades glowed and struck him, "Shut up"  
Mickey then helped Riku get Sora into the gummi ship, then they headed to Agrabrah. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Agrabah

Sora sat in his seat numb and bleeding, Mickey parked the gummi ship just outside the city gates. Riku helped Sora out and led his emotionally numb, and seriously injured friend into the packed streets of the market place.  
Aladdin noticed Sora immediately and seeing him supported by Riku with a vacant look on his face ran over to them. Aladdin grabbed Sora's free arm to help Riku support him and asked, "What in the world happened"  
Mickey looked down, "Which world really, we were in Belle's world when . . . "  
Aladdin was lost, he didn't know who Belle or anyone else but Sora, Donald, and Goofy were from other worlds. Mickey sighed, "I will explain it to Princess Jasmine, she will know what I am talking about"  
Aladdin felt the blood in his hand from touching Sora's back and went cold inside. What could have done this, he asked himself. He looked up to find Genie flying down to them with a huge smile, "SORA!" But Genie's smile faded upon seeing the void eyes and the weakened state Sora was in. Genie looked at Aladdin, "What . . . "  
Aladdin looked at his best friend, "Genie, he's hurt, bad"  
Genie sweeped Sora away from Riku and Aladdin and noticed as he carried Sora that their hands were covered in blood. As was Sora, Genie carried Sora with a sollen look to Aladdins' house and set him down gently on his back. Sora let out a gasp of pain and Genie quickly turned him on his side. Genie gasped at the wound and looked at Aladdin, "I need all of you to wait just a second"  
Genie flew off and when he came back he had a small vile of blue liquid. He made Sora drink it and he was asleep immediately, "Magic can be a painful way to heal wounds like this." Once Genie saw that Sora was deep asleep he zapped the wound and all the blood from it disappeared. The wound healed as well and the blood on Aladdin and Riku's hands disappeared. But when Genie turned Sora over he noticed that the blood on his front was still there, meaning it was not his own. Genie took off and brought Jasmine back when he returned. She smiled at Aladdin, but her smile faded when she saw the look on his face. She turned to see Sora and shrieked in horror, "Oh my, what happened"  
She sat down next to Sora and took a rag from a bowl, which Genie promply fill with clean water. Mickey and Riku exchanged glances and Riku explained, "Beast and Belle are dead Princess Jasmine. Their world was destroyed and Sora and Kairi's heartless are behind it"  
Jasmine continued to clean the blood from Sora, "That's terrible, how did Sora get hurt, and how do heartless kill"  
Mickey explained, "The heartless have become stronger and can now kill their victims instead of just claiming their hearts. It was Kairi's heartless that wounded Sora. Genie however took care of that"  
Jasmine nodded trying very hard to keep her composure, "So how did this blood get on Sora"  
Riku said sadly, "That blood belongs to Beast, Sora was feet from him when it happened"  
Jasmine silently was crying while she wiped to remaining blood from Sora. Aladdin walked over to her and held her while she finally wept. Riku walked over to Sora and took his hand, it was cold and it frightened him. Riku looked at Mickey, "He's . . . he's cold"  
Mickey ran to Sora's side and checked his pulse, it was faded, but luckily it was there. Mickey looked at Riku, "Maybe he lost too much blood"  
Genie shook his head, "That can't be it, I healed the wound, in doing so it was as though it were never there. It replaces the blood"  
Mickey shook his head, "I don't know . . . "  
Riku held Sora's hand tightly, "Sora, wake up, you can't give up. Nothing he said was true Sora, nothing. Don't let that heartless get to you"  
Mickey got up and stepped away from Riku, "It already has . . . "  
Riku shook his head, "No, Sora listen to me. Hear me, please Sora wake up. He was lying to you, he was using your fears against you, Sora wake up"  
Sora stirred, his hand gripping Riku's, but he remained asleep. Riku sighed, "Sora, I know you can hear me, you have to wake up"  
Sora didn't move and his grip fell, Riku pleaded, "Please Sora, wake up, your my best friend, I need you to wake up"  
Aladdin and Jasmine watched Riku plead with Sora. Jasmine remembered Riku, she remembered him kidnapping her and taking her to Hollow Bastion, but the anger she felt towards him died as she watched him beg Sora to awaken. Genie looked at Riku sadly as he listened to Sora's heartbeat fade and pick up everytime Riku spoke. Mickey watched Riku feeling as though they were going to loose Sora.  
Riku kept talking to him, "Sora you can't give up, what about your mom, what about Kairi and me. We need you, please Sora wake up." Sora's heartbeat picked up again and the paleness of his skin faded. Riku felt the strong grip of his best friend and saw his eyes open. Sora looked at Riku, then the memories of Beasts' world came back to him and he felt cold inside. Riku looked at him, "Sora, don't blame yourself." Sora sat up and felt dizzy, but he forced himself to his feet breaking Riku's hold. Riku watched him as he turned to the large window that used to be a wall in Aladdin's apartment. Sora looked at the palace, "I couldn't save them, all that power and I can't even defend people with it. The world was lost, they all died, I was feet from him and I . . . "  
The words his heartless had said rang in his ears, "Riku . . . I . . . "  
Riku shook his head, "I didn't believe a word of it and neither should you. Don't blame . . . "  
Mickey spoke, "Yourself, Sora we were there too and we couldn't stop them. No of us could. We need to focus on what is happening now, we can still save a lot of people and a lot of worlds"  
Jasmine stood up and looked at Sora, "He's right Sora, you can't blame yourself"  
Aladdin nodded, "Yeah Sora, everyone does their best and sometimes even that can't change everything"  
Genie smiled, "Yup," he floated to Sora and hugged him as he spun him around, "What would Donald and Goofy say if you were acting all depressed. No frowning or sad faces"  
Sora swallowed the feelings automatically and faked his smile and laughter. Even the fake laugh and smile fooled everyone, they laugehd at Genies' reminder of Goofy and Donald. Aladdin changed the subject, "So speaking of them, how are those two doing"  
Mickey smiled, "They are doing just fine, I have been meaning to tell Sora that Goofy has a son now and Donald and Daisy are married now"  
Sora could still feel his pain and saddness, but Mickey's words helped him puch them away, "Really, why didn't you tell me"  
Mickey smiled, "Well I sort of told Goofy and Donald that I would let them tell you in person"  
Sora nodded, "Well we should definently go see them when we get a chance"  
Genie smiled, "Speaking of weddings . . . "  
Aladdin and Jasmine snapped at him, "GENIE"  
Sora looked at them, "Wedding, are you two going to get married"  
Aladdin and Jasmine blushed and Jasmine explained, "Yes, but Aladdin has wedding jitters"  
Aladdin shrugged, "It's not wedding jitters, it's just that when we are married your father . . . "  
Jasmine shook her head, "You will make a fine sultan Aladdin, you defeated Jafar, twice, and you have stopped endless bandits and villians from taking over Agrabah"  
Genie nodded, "She's right . . . "  
Aladdin nodded, "I know she's right, she's right all the time. But even saving the city doesn't mean I'm ready to rule the city. I don't think I can handle that kind of responsibilty, what if I srew up"  
Sora laughed, "You won't screw up Aladdin, you'll be a great sultan"  
Riku looked at Sora, he had heard it just then, the doubt, he knew that Sora really wanted to say, 'You won't screw up Aladdin, it's not like people will die if you rule.' Riku sighed and looked over at Mickey, he hadn't noticed, no one had. Aladdin and Jasmine soon left to attend duties at the castle and get ready for the wedding, which is tomorrow.  
Mickey decides that Sora should remain here for the wedding. Riku refuses to leave and so the three of them are to attend the wedding. Genie leaves as well saying that he will return to get them in the morning.  
Sora sits on the wall that once stood and looks up at the star filled, desert sky. Riku and Mickey were asleep on the floor while Sora stared out into the sky. He heard Aladdin walk in and whisper, "It's peaceful isn't it"  
Sora looked at him and smiled while Aladdin sat down on the opposite end of the wall. Sora sighed, "I don't know what to think or feel. It's heartwrenching loosing someone"  
Aladdin nodded, "Yeah, it is. I remember when my mom died, she was sick all the time. Even though I expected it, I still wasn't ready for it. I don't really remember much about her, my dad either, he just sort of disappeared"  
Sora nodded, "Disappeared, I wish my dad would do that sometimes. But right now I was the one to disappear. I doubt they noticed"  
Aladdin looked at Sora, "You're parents that bad, huh"  
Sora nodded, "Yeah, but my mom used to be so kind and caring. I don't know what happened really. When I first started this quest I thought she would have been worried, but when I came back it was as though I disappeared. She didn't even know I'd come back at all. Niether did my old man, but I would really rather he not notice"  
Aladdin nodded, "It's funny, I wish I could spend more time with my parents and you want to spend time away from yours"  
Sora laughed softly, "Yeah, it is funny. Well we better get some sleep, I don't want Jasmine to kill me for keeping you up and making you late for your own wedding"  
Aladdin laughed, "Yeah," Sora could tell he was nervous. He found a spot on the floor away from everyone else, making sure to do so after Aladdin fell asleep. They woke the next morning due to the sun, or so they thought when everyone woke up. It was Genie immitating the sun. Sora glared at him and rolled over to go back to sleep. Aladdin and Riku got up as did Mickey knowing what Genie was about to do. Genie silently glided to Sora's side and then made a loud fog horn noise forcing Sora to jump to his feet. Genie smiled, "You can't be late Sora, Jasmine will ring my big blue neck if her guest of honor is late to her wedding"  
Mickey smiled and soon everyone was laughing, Sora shook his head, "Well, that is one way to wake me up Genie, did you have to be so loud"  
Genie shrugged, "Yeah, had to make sure you'd get up." Genie flew them all to the palace. Sora was summoned to Jasmines' quarters upon arrival. He smiled as she was putting the finishing touches on her hair, "You look beautiful Princess Jasmine"  
She smiled and turned around, "Thank you Sora, but I don't feel this is right. Having a wedding after finding out about Belle and Beast . . . "  
Sora sighed, "You shouldn't postpone your life, they would have wanted you to be happy and move on with your life"  
She smiled and nodded, "Thank you Sora, you have done so much for us. I can't help but feel that things would have turned out rather badly if it wasn't for you"  
Sora smiled, "Well Genie said you wanted to see me"  
Jasmine nodded, "Yes, before the wedding actually commences my father plans to annouce to the people who you are. He wishes to honor you, Goofy, Donald, and Aladdin as defenders of Agrabah. You, Goofy, and Donald are going to be given special awards that will tell the people of Agrabah what you have done for us. Aladdin will be made a legitament prince"  
Sora smiled, "I appreciate that, but I really don't need . . . "  
Jasmine shook her head, "I knew you would say that, Goofy would as well. Donald would accept it greedily and then you and Goofy would knock some sense in him. Sora, you and your friends should be recognized for what you have done. I will not accept no as an answer"  
Sora smiled, "Alright, I should go out there before Aladdin gets scared and runs for it"  
Jasmine smiled, "Okay, but before you do, please take Riku and Mickey to the dressing room two doors to your left when you walk out of the room. I want you three to look your best, and your clothes could use some washing, with the blood . . . and all"  
Sora nodded, "Okay, thank you Princess Jasmine, I will see you later"  
Sora walked out of the room and led Mickey and Riku to the room Jasmine had instructed. Genie quickly zapped their clothes clean, but insisted that they wear what Jasmine had provided. They all quickly changed into white, silver trimmed, clothes that were similar to the clothes Aladdin wore in the palace. The clothes made Riku and Sora feel out of place, but they didn't really complain. Genie led them to the throne room where the wedding was taking place. Sora took the lead walking straight to Aladdin who motioned him to him. Riku and Mickey quickly took their places among the crowd. Sora suddenly noticed they had disappeared and almost backtracked, but Genie pushed him forward. Aladdin smiled, "It's okay Sora, don't be nervous"  
Sora laughed as he approached Aladdin, "Yeah, right"  
Genie took his place next to Sora and Aladdin stepped down to Sora's other side while the sultan appeared before them. The three knelt down on one knee before the sultan, "Your majesty"  
The sultan nodded and said, "Get up you three, get up." They did as he said, "Now face the people"  
They did so while the sultan said, "These three and two others who could not be here are very special to our city. They have saved Agrabah on numerous accations and should be honored for doing so. Genie is a free Genie and the best friend of my soon to be son-in-law Prince Aladdin. Prince Aladdin is the fiance of my daughter Princess Jasmine and very honorable hero. The other young man that you do not recognize is Prince Sora from another world." Sora glanced at Aladdin and whispered, "I am not a prince," Aladdin whispered, "We know, shh"  
The sultan continued, "He has not only saved Agrabah, but other worlds as well. He is what is known as a keyblade wielder and we owe him and his comrads much. It was these three that saved us from the frightening Jafar and the deadly heartless that threatened our very lives"  
The crowd cheered and applauded then the sultan instructed the three to face him and kneel once more. They did so and the sultan took three items from his servant. One was necklace which he place around Genie's neck. The second was a crown much like his own (I have no idea what it is called) which he placed a top Aladdins head. Then he handed Sora a gold, emerald embroided, elegant necklace, "This is for your future wife, may she be happy with you young man." Then he handed Sora a gold wand for Donald and new shield for Goofy. Sora, Aladdin, and Genie stood and faced the crowd then they turned and bowed their heads to the sultan, "Thank you Sultan." Sora waited until the sultan left to give Mickey Donald and Goofy's gifts. He placed the necklace he would definitely give to Kairi around his neck so he wouldn't loose it. He tucked the necklace under his robe, (whatever it is called, I really need to watch the movie again.) Riku wondered if Sora was bothered that he didn't really get anything, but considering how Sora was he doubted it.  
Sora moved to tak his place but Aladdin grabbed his arm, "Don't be silly, your my best man Sora. Genie is the one who is marrying me and Jasmine so he can't do both"  
Sora smiled shyly and took his place next to Aladdin as the music began for Jasmine to enter. Sora along with everyone else turned to look at Jasmine as she entered the room. The sultan and her held hands as they walked slowly up the aisle. When they finally came up to the alter the sultan took Aladdins' hand and placed Jasmine's in his then took his place on his throne behind where Genie stood. Aladdin walked her the rest of the way to the alter and then . . . there was a loud bang as the throne room doors exploded open. Out of nowhere theives, theives Aladdin noticed at the forty theives burst in and there was chaos as people ran, screamed and panicked. Sora, Riku, Mickey, Aladdin, and Genie quickly started to fight off the theives. (If you have seen the movie you know what they are after)  
The King of Thieves managed to get what he was after only to have Aladdin stop him from escaping. Sora was fighting five theives at once. Sora was careful not to kill anyone, but he still managed to make them incapable of getting up and hurting anyone. He notced Aladdin fighting with the King of Thieves. Genie managed to wrap up a good number of thieves. Riku took down thieves that were terrorizing the guests. Mickey defended the Sultan and Carpet and Abu fought alongside Jasmine. Sora made to help Aladdin when he heard her scream. The biggest thieve among the group had grabbed her and held what looked like claws to her throat. He shouted above the chaos, "Everyone stop fighting or I slit the pretty brides' throat"  
The King of Thieves stopped and said, "Salook, let her go, we will not hurt the innocent." Aladdin took this chance to take the prize they were after then he ran toward Jasmine. Sora grabbed Aladdin after he heard her cry out, the thief had sliced her throat slightly. Sora held Aladdin and said, "Don't, he doesn't even answer to his leader, he'll kill her Aladdin"  
Genie, Riku, and Mickey stopped and watched Salook walk towards the door, the thieves following him. He stopped at the door and said, "Drop your weapons keybladers," Sora, Riku, and Mickey exchanged glances with smirks and did as they were asked. Then three thieves took them and ran out of the palace. The King of Thieves looked directly at Aladdin as he walked out of the palace. Once they were gone Sora let Aladdin go and looked at Mickey and Riku, Riku smiled, "Wait for it, if we take them back too soon they will notice. Plus, we should follow them so we can get the princess back"  
Genie sighed, "I guess I can repair the palace"  
Mickey nodded, "I will stay behind and help Genie. Riku you should . . . "  
"Stay here, there were a lot of casualties, you need to see to them while I help Genie make repairs"  
Sora sighed, "Okay, I will go with Aladdin and bring back Princess Jasmine"  
Aladdin, Sora, Abu, and Carpet headed out of the palace after the thieves. Riku sighed and looked at Mickey, "Should . . . "  
Mickey smiled, "They can handle it, they need this."

Unfortunately it was two weeks before Aladdin and Sora caught up with the thieves. They were headed to the coast and soon came to what looked like a dead end. Sora and Aladdin hid behind two tall rocks and watched as the King of Thieves opened the wall of a cave across the treacherous sea, but it also opened a pathway to the cave as well. The forty thieves raced across and as soon as the last one entered Sora and company followed behind only to have the water crash down behind them. They made it inside just in time. Sora, Aladdin and company hid themselves behind a hunk of stolen gold. The King of Thieves addressed the kidnapper Salook, "What were you thinking, kidnapping a princess"  
Salook smiled, "I was thinking of how to get out of there. There were three keyblade wielders and a genie. The palace gaurds and the betrothed we planned on, but there was too much arsenal. If you noticed, plenty of us were injured"  
The king nodded, "Yes I noticed, but you should not bring innocent women into this place"  
Salook laughed, "Has the king gone soft? We used to be ruthless and carefree before you came along. Maybe killing you will return us to our old ways. Then we can take prisoners and kill once more"  
The thieves cheered, then they all drew weapons and surrounded the king of thieves. He drew his weapon and Sora noticed one of the thieves had his keyblade. Sora smiled and whispered to Aladdin, "Are you ready"  
Aladdin drew him knife and sword and nodded. Sora stood up and jumped to the top of the gold, "Are you sure you want to do that"  
Salook and the thieves looked, Salook laughed, "What will you do boy, without your precious keyblade?" Sora smiled and reached for his keyblade which appeared in his hand, "You were saying"  
Aladdin came up next to Sora, "Let the princess go"  
Sora slid down and started the attack, he disarmed and knocked out more than half of the thieves in minutes and Aladdin cut through the rest until he and Sora stood before the King and Salook. He grabbed the princess and held her with his claw like blades to her throat. Sora sighed, "Are you that afraid of me"  
Salook smiled, "I'm not afraid of you boy, I do not wish to take the chance with a keyblade wielder"  
Sora jeered, "So you are afraid. How about a one on one then, Aladdin will stay out of it"  
Aladdin looked at Sora, but Salook laughed, "Alright boy, but this is a fight to the death"  
Aladdin cut in, "No, I will fight you for the princess"  
Salook smiled, "Even better, once I kill you I will move on to the cocky keyblader"  
The king grabbed Jasmine's arm and handed her over to Sora, "No, this fight will not happen"  
Salook smiled and lunged at Aladdin, who rolled out of the way, "Too late"  
The king watched in horror as his son battled the most ruthless and cruel thief in all. Aladdin was struck across the chest and then the face, but he managed to dodge most of the initial attacks. The fight ended up outside close to a cliff leading into choppy, shark infested water. The fight was in Aladdin's favor as he dodged the slices that Salook aimed at him. But then Salook punched him knocking him to the ground. Salook then picked him up and threw him over the cliff. Sora moved to run after him, but the King of Thieves grabbed him, "This fight may not be over just yet"  
Sora couldn't help but feel there was a connection between Aladdin and this King of Thieves. Salook jumped over the cliff after Aladdin. After a few minutes they heard the faint cries of Salook as he fell into the watery depths. Sora broke the hold the king of thieves had on his arm and ran to help Aladdin climb up. Aladdin drew his blade and look at the King, "Do you recognize this blade"  
The king looked at it, "Where did you get that"  
"From my mother, who you had given it to . . . father"  
Sora looked at Aladdin, shocked, Aladdin had said he was an orphan. The king was startled, "Father? How did you know"  
Aladdin smiled, "How could I not, Kaseem, they call you? Coincidence that Kaseem is my fathers' name? Where have you been all this time"  
Kaseem sighed, "Looking for the oracle to lead us to an ultimate treasure"  
(Warning, this is how I think it should have played out, yes I skipped the Oracle scene, shoot me, I haven't forgotten about her)  
Aladdin started towards Kassem as Jasmine came into the scene. Aladdin looked at Kaseem with anger burning in his eyes, "You left me to lilve my life alone, left mom to live with her illness alone for some stupid treasure"  
Kaseem shook his head, "It isn't some stupid treasure, it is the treasure of all treasure. The hand of Mitus can turn anything to gold"  
Aladdin shook his head still advancing, "You left us for a mythical treasure that doesn't even exist? How could you, you're supposed to be my dad"  
Jasmine stepped in front of Aladdin and grabbed his arm, "Stop this Aladdin, he isn't worth it"  
Aladdin looked into her eyes and the anger left him, he sheathed the knife and threw it at Kaseem's feet, "Take it back, I don't want it or anything to do with you, King of Thieves"  
Kaseem watched as Aladdin and company walked down into the lower chamber and then disappeared from the premises.  
Sora decided that he would walk through the desert as Aladdin took Jasmine back to Agrabah. Sora waved at them and reassured them, "I am fine, go ahead"  
Aladdin reluctantly led carpet away. Sora suddenly felt like something was watching him. He looked around the vast amount of sand but found nothing except Aladdin and Jasmine flying away on carpet. Once they were out of view Sora kept walking the feeling growing stronger as he did. Sora came to a stop when he felt something whiz right by his face, he turned around to find Kairi's heartless feet from him.  
She smiled, "Sora, what a pleasant suprise to find you all alone"  
Sora drew his keyblade, "What do you want Misaga"  
She laughed, "The same thing Vixin wants from you, your life"  
Sora glared at her, "Then come take it." She smiled and in seconds she stood before him, but this time Sora was ready for her speed. He blocked her attacks and then as she disappeared he turned around and thrust his keyblade in her heart just as she appeared behind him. She looked at him as he pushed it deeper into her, "So, the darkness has gotten to you even more. The prince of light, falling to the darkness"  
Sora pulled out the keyblade, "Shut up Misaga," he sliced at where her head was, but she disappeared, "The Prince of Darkness changes into what once was the Prince of Light"  
Sora looked around him, but she was no where to be seen. Soon he no longer felt her pressence. He continued on toward Agrabah thinking about what she said, "Prince of Light and Darkness"  
Aladdin appeared after only twenty minutes and tehn they headed to Agrabah. Riku and Mickey were happy to see him when they arrived. Riku walked over to him, "I thought you had disappeared, why were you two gone for so long"  
Sora shrugged, "No reason, it would seem the thieves were harder to track than we thought"  
Mickey nodded, "Anything happen with the heartless"  
Sora shook his head, "No, nothing, what about here"  
Mickey shook his head, "No, nothing"  
Genie, Jasmine, Abu and Iago came up to them. Jasmine looked at Sora and smiled, "Thank you Sora, for helping Aladdin save me once again"  
Sora shrugged, "No problem, but I think we had better get out of here since there doesn't seem to be any heartless activity"  
Jasmine nodded, "Okay, but if the heartless do show up can we reach you to request your assistance"  
Mickey nodded, "Of course, just tell Genie to call on us, we will get the message"  
Jasmine smiled and took from behind her the rod Kaseem was after. She handed it to Mickey, Sora, and Riku, "I think that this might come in handy. Use it well, as a gift for saving my life once more"  
Sora took the rod from her and looked at Mickey, "This is the oracle," he looked at Aladdin, "the one he spoke of"  
Aladdin nodded, "Yes, but there is nothing we have to ask of it. I know who my father is, and I know of my future. Jasmine and I are content with what we know. But I would say that you are not, all three of you seem depressed and weary, so please use the oracle, maybe she can be of some help"  
Sora handed it to Mickey, "You go first King Mickey"  
Mickey shook his head, "I have nothing I wish to know," Mickey handed it to Riku. Riku looked at it and thought for a moment of what to ask the oracle. He looked at Sora and then closed his eyes as he raised the rod and asked, "What can cure the pain in Sora's heart"  
Sora looked at Riku and then watched as the jewel in the rod began to glow and the rod floated from Riku's hand. A lady of beauty and knowledge formed above the rod, "The pain of Sora's heart runs deep and it is the darkness that pains the Prince of Light. Without the darkness the pain will subside, but only to create more pain shall darkness completely leave him"  
Riku nodded, "What is the darkness"  
She shook her head, "I am bound by the rule of one, one question one answer. Please choose your question wisely and think upon which question you wish to ask"  
Riku nodded and Sora took a deep breath, "The darkness in my heart is mine to know. But Misaga said something that made no sense"  
The oracle nodded, "You have but to ask. The heartless feed on the darkness and become stronger as the darkness grows. Questions on the Prince of Darkness can be answered by a father of Darkness"  
She waved her arms to her side and a face appeared in front of her; his face old, his hair silver like Riku's, and his eyes the same as Riku's. As Mickey and Sora looked at him they noticed that he looked like Riku. Mickey looked at the oracle, "Riku's father is alive, where is he"  
The oracle nodded and then the image changed to a planet engulfed by darkness, "The father of darkness resides in the world's engulfed in darkness. Only the true Prince of Darkness can enter such a world." Sora sighed, "Misaga also mentioned that the Prince of Darkness has changed. I assume with what you have said that I am the Prince of Light but I am changing into the new Prince of Darkness. My question is . . . Regardless of the darkness in me, will I still remain the Prince of Light"  
The oracle looked at Sora and nodded, "You were born the Prince of Light Sora, and that shall never change as long as you keep the light burning in your heart. Do not give into temptation or allow the darkness to control you, light lies in friendship, love, caring for others, and selflessness, assets you have lived your life by and should continue to do so"  
The oracle disappeared and Riku took hold of the wand and handed it to Aladdin. Aladdin and Jasmine watched the weary expressions on their faces and Genie flew in front of the three, "Do not let her depress you. You three are so different, but the same because you strive to protect people and save lives"  
Sora nodded, "Yeah, like saving Belle and Beast, which we failed at"  
Riku looked at Sora, "Don't blame yourself, we can't save everyone. But we can continue to save as many people as we can"  
Sora shrugged, "That's easy for you to say Prince of Darkness"  
Riku flinched hurt by the anger in Sora's voice and his words. Mickey looked at Sora, "Don't talk like that Sora. Riku never . . . "  
Riku shook his head, "No leave it be, Sora can think what he wants. He is the Prince of Light, we aren't exactly supposed to get along anyway"  
Mickey moved to say something but Sora cut him off, "We should move on to the next world before we loose it as well"  
Mickey nodded, "Alright, thank you for your hospitality Princess Jasmine and Aladdin"  
Jasmine nodded, "Of course, you three take care and come back and visit." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Emperial City

Sora, Riku, and Mickey landed outside the encampment. Sora couldn't shake the horrible feeling in his gut, "Somethings wrong." They ran through the forest and headed toward the emperial city. Sora stopped outside the the gateway that led to the path to the emperial city. He looked up at the sky, there was smoke coming from the city.  
Sora ran off down the pathway Mickey and Riku close behind him. Sora walked into the gates leading to the emperial city, the entire temple was cast in flames. Sora ran towards the temple only to have Riku grab him around the waist, "Sora no, there's nothing we can do, it's too late"  
Sora struggled, "Let me go, we can still save them"  
Mickey looked at the temple burning to the ground, Riku was right, the fire had started long ago, if there were survivors then they would have made it out by now. Mickey looked up above the tower on the side of the temple, there he was standing there watching them. Vixin looked over at Sora as Riku let him go and he fell to his knees. Vixin laughed his laughter causing Riku and Sora to look up at him. Vixin cried out to them, "It seems that you failed again Sora, the Prince of Light, failing to save another world from the wrath of the heartless"  
Riku yelled at him, "Shut up Vixin, this is not the wrath of the heartless, you did this to hurt him"  
Sora shook his head, "He's right Riku, what kind of Prince of Light am I that I would let two worlds perish. Two worlds that have fallen to darkness, two worlds I couldn't save"  
Riku looked at Sora, seemingly defeated, broken, "Sora, how were we supposed to save them,, the temple is burned to the ground"  
Sora shook his head, "If we hadn't of spoke to the oracle, we would have . . . " Mickey interupted, "Still arrived too late. It was in the time that we were saving Arabah that he did this. It wasn't darkness Sora, it was hate, hate for you for having a heart. Hate did this, not the darkness"  
Vixin laughed once more, "Wrong, it was the darkness, the darkness in Sora's heart is the reason for all of this. But he hasn't told you the darkest desires in his heart. The reason I am destroying everything around him. I am the darkness created in his heart by the pressence of the Prince of Darkness," Riku cringed, "I am the fears and destruction Sora thinks he has wrought upon everyone because of the darkness his life was cast in upon meeting Riku. It was then that Sora's happy life was changed, then that everything seemed infected by his pressence"  
Sora shook his head, "No, that's not . . . "  
Vixin continued, "The darkest desire in Sora's heart is for the death of Riku, the one that infected his heart. I am not doing this particularly to hurt Sora, I am doing this to prove to Sora that it is what he thinks. It is his best friend that causes the pain in his life. Never once in the other years did Sora and Riku travel together and everything went right. Now however, everything is falling apart. But it is no longer Riku I have to admit, it is Sora and the darkness in his heart that now infects those around him"  
Riku drew his keyblade and ran towards the tower, Vixin disappeared and reappeared on the ground close to Riku awaiting his attack. Riku lunged at him, but Vixin drew his own keyblade and blocked the downward slash. Then he kicked Riku in the stomach and made to slice Riku in half. But Riku raised his keyblade and blocked the attack. Riku then pushed Vixin back and slashed at him once more. Vixin backed away avoided his attack and when Riku went to attack again Vixin disappeared then reappeared behind Riku. He grabbed Riku around the throat and stabbed him in the lower right fo his back. He pulled Riku closer and twisted the keyblade then pushed it all the way through. He held Riku tightly around the throat and said in his ear, "You infected him, you created me, the heartless form of Sora, the Sora that welcomes the darkness. You Prince of Darkness are the one that infects those around you with darkness, it is you that causes them pain"  
He pulled the keyblade out of Riku and let him go. Riku fell to the ground and Vixin knelt over him, "If it wasn't for you Sora would not have suffered." Vixin kicked him in the stomach, due to the wound Riku spit up blood. Vixin then disappeared upon Mickey and Sora running over to him.  
Mickey knelt down in front of him and looked at the wound. Sora knelt down next to him and brushed his hair from his face, "Riku, he's lying, I don't hate you, I don't think any of those things"  
Riku looked Sora in the eyes and knew that Sora was telling the truth. But he could also see the pain in his eyes, "Sora, I'm sorry"  
Sora shook his head, "No, there's nothing to be sorry for"  
Mickey looked up to see that thousands of heartless were headed their way. He also noticed the black holes that meant the world was falling to darkness, meaning that Mulan was indeed dead, only when the princess of light was killed could the world fall to darkness. Mickey instructed Sora, "Help him up, we have to get out of here, the heartless are coming"  
Sora looked at where Mickey was looking and shook his head, "No, you take Riku to the ship, I will hold them off"  
Mickey made to protest but Sora shook his head, "No, with Riku injured like that we wouldn't be able to fight them off. They will be targetting me and if Riku is with me he will get hurt. Take him and go to the ship, I will catch up with you"  
Mickey looked at Riku then back at Sora who was already charging into the onslaught of heartless. Mickey sighed and picked Riku up with the power of wind then made for the gummi ship. He made short work of the heartless along his way and once he situated Riku in the ship he fired it up and headed back to get Sora. Sora was in trouble, surrounded by heartless. Mickey cast a blast of magic at Sora igniting his dress form, Sora glowed with light as he changed into a pure black form with gray flames. In his hands were the keyblades Oblivion and Fenrir. Sora looked up at the gummi ship and then the heartless lunged at him. Sora erupted in power and every heartless disappeared. Sora jumped up to the gummi ship and got in changing to his normal form as he did so. He looked at Mickey as he closed the cockpit and headed out of the world, "What was that"  
Mickey sighed, "That was the form of darkness, with you having complete control of it, it's called oblivion. All the powers that Riku possessed while he was in the realm of darkness, and the power he used to destroy the nobodies after you defeated Xemnas, that power resides in that form"  
Sora noticed that Mickey was heading towards Hollow Bastion, Sora looked at Mickey, "Why are we . . . " 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hollow Bastion

Mickey sighed, "Merlin, he will be able to heal Riku's wound. Him or Arieth, she's an atounding healer. Plus I haven't heard from them since we arrived in Agrabah and I'm worried"  
They landed just outside the town and Mickey and Sora quickly headed to Merlin's house. Sora didn't take the time to really look at the destruction the heartless had caused. Mickey and Sora laid Riku down on Merlin's bed and Mickey looked aroudn Merlins' house, "They aren't here"  
Sora sighed and ran over to the computer, he accessed the mainframe and said, "Tron, it's Sora"  
Tron's cheery voice came online, "Hi there Sora"  
Sora cleared his throat, "Tron, can you locate Leon and the others"  
Tron echoed him, "Locate Leon and the others," after a few minutes an image came up, they were in the castle surrounded by heartless and greatly outnumbered. Sora nodded, "Thanks Tron, can you put a defense mechanism around Merlin's house"  
"There already is one, but the main drive to the city's defense has been damaged. I can't help you Sora, but if you and Leon can manually reboot the system I should be able to fix the damage"  
Sora nodded, "Okay, I am going to go help them out, I will see you in a few"  
The computer switched off and Sora looked over at Mickey, "You stay here and gaurd Riku, I am going to go save them and see if Leon can help me reboot the main computer." Mickey nodded and Sora drew his keyblade and headed to the castle. He didn't take the time to fight all the heartless along his way, he just dodged and ran from them. When he entered the castle grounds he ran to the computer room and changing to his Obelisk form destroyed every heartless in the entire castle using the power of Trons' security system to reboot the defense mechanism and magnify its damage. Then Sora headed to where Leon and the others were. They looked at him, "Sora," Leon said.  
Sora smiled, "Yeah, came to save you." He looked at Arieth who had her arm wrapped around Leons' then at Merlin who was dusting himself off and getting to his feet. Sora cleared his throat, "Riku is hurt badly, Mickey said he couldn't heal those kinds of wounds"  
Merlin nodded and looked at Arieth, "Shall we go my dear"  
Arieth let go of Leon and grabbed Merlins' hand then the disappeared. Leon, Cloud, Tiffa, Yuffi, and someone with long black hair and wearing red and black looked at him. Sora sighed, "What, we have work to do"  
Leon nodded and followed Sora into the computer room, aftetr a few minutes Leon and Sora managed to reboot the security system completely and Tron reassured them that everything was secure for now. Leon looked at Sora, "Is something wrong"  
Sora shook his head, "No, we should get back to Merlin's, I want to make sure Riku is alright"  
Sora, Tiffa, and Yuffi headed out of the castle while Leon, Cloud, and the new guy stayed behind. Cloud looked at the new guy, "Vincent, how about you make sure that everyone in town is alright"  
Vincent sighed, "Alright Cloud, but you should leave the boy alone"  
Leon sighed, "There's something up"  
Cloud nodded and waited until Vincent had left to say anything; "It seems that Sora has changed. I know that look in his eyes"  
Leon nodded, "Yes, you would, he has the same look you once had in your eyes before you defeated Sephiroth. It seems that the darkness is in everyone and Sora is going through what you once went through"  
Cloud shook his head, "No, not the same. I could feel the darkness in him, it's winning in his heart, it may have already taken a physical form. They head to Merlins' house where they find that Riku is awake. Sora is sitting outside the house on the roof looking at the sky. Cloud and Leon say nothing to him as they walk inside to find Cid, Vincent, Merlin, and Mickey crowded around Riku. Yuffi walks outside with Arieth and Tiffa. Leon and Cloud exchange glances and notice through the window that Sora jumped down and leaned against the wall to talk to the girls. Riku was also watching him and Cloud looks at Riku, "What is going on"  
Mickey and Riku exchange glances then Mickey explains, "Well, the heartless are under new command, Sora's heartless, who likes to be called Vixin. We have also discovered Kairi's heartless who likes to be called Misaga. We've tried to get Sora to talk to us but he refuses . . . "  
Outside Sora looks at the girls who are smiling at him. Arieth laughs, "So Sora, how are things between you and Kairi"  
Sora blushses, "Well, they are going pretty well"  
Yuffi stands next to him and nudges him in the side, "Well tell us how well they are going. We want to know everything"  
Sora laughs, "Oh come on, there's no way you want to know everything"  
Tiffa smiles, "Oh come on Sora, I'm sure there isn't anything you have to say that we haven't already heard from each other"  
Sora smiles, "Oh really, well how have thing been going with all of your relationships"  
The three of them looked at each other and giggled, Tiffa smiled her face slightly flustered, "Well, truthfully, I'd say Cloud has his sweet side"  
Arieth nudged her in the side, "Now don't lie Tiffa, I am sure Sora knows how tough you are. It's obvious that he wouldn't buy into Cloud being gentle with you"  
Sora blushed knowing they were referring to their sex lives. Sora cleared his throat, "If that is where you're headed, I'm sorry to inform you that Kairi and I have not gone that far"  
Yuffi laughed, "He's an even worse lier than Tiffa"  
Arieth bent over him, "You can't lie to us Sora, we're women, we can smell lies"  
Tiffa laughed, "She's right, so tell us, how many times have you two . . . "  
Back inside, Mickey continues to explain while Riku watches the women and Sora laugh outside; "The only problem is that when we spoke with the oracle in Agrabah she said things about the Prince of Light and Darkness. Now Vixin is playing on those fears and using them against Riku and Sora. It worries me that he might be speaking some truth about Sora"  
The last words Mickey said drew Riku back to the conversation, "No, the only truth he spoke was to me, everything he said about Sora was a lie. I am the Prince of Darkness, I am the reason Sora's life turned upside down. But when he tried to make Sora think that it was his fault all this was happening he was just playing on Sora's fears"  
Mickey looked at him, "Riku, you can't possibly think . . . "  
Riku sighed, "I have learned to accept my fate Mickey, but I will not it control my life nor will I let it control Sora's. I used to allow it to do so, but now anymore. We have to get Sora to believe in the way he has always lived his life, he has to see the light within his heart and draw strength from it . . . "  
Outside Sora explained, "Look really, we haven't gone that far. How could we, we're only sixteen"  
Yuffi looked at Tiffa, "That's a prime time, isn't it Tiffa"  
Sora smiled, "What are you talking about"  
Aerieth looked at him, "You don't about Denzel and Marleen"  
Sora looked at her shocked, "What, they have kids"  
Tiffa shook her head, "Those two are adopted. Yes me and Cloud are finally married and naturally we have a sex life, but we do not have kids"  
Yuffi laughed, "Yeah, and Cloud got pissed that you were there fighting for no reason. You stopped spending time with us all of a sudden, but when you showed up Cloud threw a fit"  
Sora watched Tiffa's expression change and asked, "You're pregnate aren't you"  
Cloud suddenly walked outside, he had noticed the look on Tiffa's face. He grabbed Tiffa's arm and pulled her away from them, he looked at Sora, "Yes, she is, which is why she shouldn't have been fighting today at all. Thanks for the save kid, we have to get going"  
Sora took a deep breath and walked inside to find Riku sitting up on the bed talking to Vincent, Merlin, Cid, and Leon. They all stopped talking when Sora walked in and looked at him. Riku met Sora's eyes, even though he was acting normally his eyes said it all. His once intense eyes were grayer and had pain and anger seaping from them. Riku stood up and walked over to him, "Are you alright Sora"  
Sora gave a curt nod, "Yes, are you"  
Riku nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine thanks to Aerieth and Merlin. Are you sure you're okay, you look a little pale"  
Sora shurgged, "I'm better than Belle or Mulan, so nothing to worry about"  
Leon looked over at Sora, "What about them, what happened"  
Aerieth came into the conversation, "Yes, what about Belle and Mulan"  
Sora sighed, "Well, they're dead, that's why I said I was doing better than them, I'm alive and their dead"  
Aerieth shrieked and cupped her hand over her mouth. Leon walked to her and ambraced her allowing her to cry into his chest. Yuffie looked at Sora, "Don't tell me you blame yourself Sora"  
Sora shook his head, "No, why would I blame myself, I couldn't save them, it was Vixin and Misaga that killed them. Light was what drew them to Belle and Mulan and heartless killed them. It wasn't darkness that killed them, it was my weakness and heartless"  
Riku looked at him, "Sora . . . I . . . "  
Mickey shook his head, "No Riku, this isn't anyone's fault except the heartless. It is not the darkness or the light that caused their deaths. They were not too weak or too prideful, they died because of the havoc and malic that Vixin and Misaga have. It is not the cause of light or dark and you and Sora should not classify yourselves as the medians to these two powerful forces. One cannot exist without the other, worlds have fallen, but we have saved worlds as well"  
Leon nodded, "King Mickey is right, the two of you have to live with both the darkness and light in each others hearts. You have to understand that without the other you would not exist. Everyone is tied together by light and darkness. Sora, you know this already, you saw Cloud's darkness, you and Cloud defeated him together. Vixin is like Sephiroth Sora, he is your Sephiroth and only you can defeat him, but only once you accept that he is a part of you. You have to know you can overcome the darkness, you have to believe that the light in your heart is stronger than the darkness"  
Sora smiled, "Thank you Leon, that really helps. You reminded me of what Cloud went through and that it can be overcome"  
Sora walked out of the house and Leon was skeptical of Sora's words. Riku and Mickey followed him Mickey stopping in the doorway, "Let me know if you need our help again"  
Leon nodded and watched them leave, Aerieth looked up at Leon, "He will have to figure it out on his own Leon, it's the only way he can"  
Leon nodded, "I know, but I'm worried about how much it may change Sora." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Halloween Town Mickey, Riku, and Sora walked through the graveyard of Halloween Town. Sora's costume was much more darker and realistically like a vampire than before. His nails were sharp and deadly, his teeth fangs that looked deadlier than his nails. His once light brown hair was black and straight. His outfit had changed to a long sleeved black shirt and black slacks. Riku had to admit that Sora looked eeiry and almost evil as a vampire. But he looked just as frightening. His own silver hair, silk, black, and shiny. His teeth just as deadly as his nails which were identical to Sora's. His outfit was similar to Sora's and both of their long sleeved shirts were buttoned up just enough to leave the top of their chests visible. Mickey's costume was a zombie, his face pale and scarred and his skin the same way, though still black. He was still wearing his original outfit only it was stained with blood and cut open in several places. Sora walked through the gates leading to Halloween town and saw Jack tinkering with the acid fountain. Sora walked over to him, "Jack, it's Sora, Riku, and Mickey"  
Jack looked up and looked at them twice before saying, "My, my, so it is. It would seem that you look even scarier this time than you did before. How are the three of you doing"  
Sally came up to them and immediately looked at Sora, "My goodness, you frightened me"  
Sora smiled, "Hello Sally," he noticed her swollen belly and decided not to think of how, "It seems your expecting a Jack junior"  
She smiled, "Why yes, we are just delighted. Where are Goofy and Donald"  
Jack nodded, "Yes, where are those two, too frightened to return to Halloween Town"  
Sora smiled, "Well no, they had other things to attend to. I can see that you have no trouble with the heartless"  
Jack shook his head, "No, but I would like to discuss something with you if you don't mind"  
Sora followed Jack out of hearing range while Mickey, Riku, and Sally discussed what has been going on lately. Jack looked at Sora closely, "You look marvelous Sora, my offer still stands in helping me with Halloween. I have had a hard time thinking up what to do this year, and suddenly here you are"  
Sora smiled enthusiastically, "Of course, I would love to help you with Halloween"  
Jack nodded and grinned, "This is splendid, I shall tell the mayor that you shall be part of the show, Riku and Mickey are free to join in with the fright as well"  
Sora nodded, "Of course, so what will we be doing"  
Jack walked over to him and whispered into his ear causing Sora to grin from ear to ear. Sora looked at him as he straightened up, "You will be the main attraction, I feel that you may have a talent for Halloween"  
Sora nodded, "That sounds frightful Jack, when should we start rehearsing"  
Jack smiled, "Well, you will be rehearsing with me so that I can teach you the best way to go about it. I believe if Riku and Mickey wish to join in I can have the mayor instruct them. But you will recieve one on one treatment so as to make sure this will make them scream"  
Sora nodded, "I can't wait. Let me ask Riku and Mickey if they wish to be a part of it"  
Sora ran over to them and Riku and Mickey shook their heads after he asked. Sora ran over to Jack, "It looks like they want to watch with Sally"  
Jack nodded, "Completely understandable, I guess that you and I will have to be the honory scare warriors."

Halloween Night

Sora stood looking up at the fountain above his head waiting for Jacks introduction; "These frightful nights bring out the demon in all of us and thus the creatures lurking come into play while we are least suspecting it." The ground beneath Sora began to rise and soon Sora was moving up. Sora waited until everyone saw him then he turned and using the technique Jack had taught him tranformed into a bat right before their eyes. The crowd screamed as Sora flew around the audiance and made to attack them, but then he would fly towards someone else. Sora changed back when he was close to Jack and then the two of them rose into the air, with the power of Sora's ability to fly. They rose into the air and then Jack made a cloud of smoke around them and when it cleared they were gone only to appear behind the audience. Sora and Jack appearing and disappearing as they took turns saying; "In the darkness of the night we frighten." Jack said from the opposite end of the audiance, "Striking when you least expect it"  
Sora rose above them and dropped the prop that looked like a victim with its' throat ripped out. Sally smiled knowing it was prop because she had made it. Then the entire audiance was enveloped in smoke and Jack and Sora appeared on top of the fountain holding the prop. Sora and Jack looked at each other and ripped the prop in half enveloping everyone in fake blood that sent chills and screams throughout the crowd. Jack smiled as Sora licked the syrup from his face. Once the crowd realized it was red syrup they looked at jack and Sora and cheered. The mayor applauded them and said to Jack, "Splendid Jack, just splendid, you even had me going for a while. Excellent work you two, absolutely marvelous." Jack and Sora floated down to the ground before the mayor. Jack took a bow and Sora disappeared. Jack turned and turned looking for him when suddenly Sora appeared on top of Jack's house, "Happy Halloween Jack Skellington, King of Fear"  
Jack looked over where Riku and Mickey were and they disappeared as well. Jack shook his head, "He's a natural, scarying Jack Skellington with the things I taught him"  
Sally walked over to him and smiled as she took his arm, "I do hope they stay safe"  
Suddenly there was a loud explosion in the laboratory. Sora, Riku, and Mickey suddenly appeared in front of it as Jack ran to it. Sora and Jack ran up to the door, but as they were about to open it the door burst open with such force that Jack and Sora were sent flying into the acid fountain. Sora luckily stopped in mid air and grabbed Jack by the arm mere inches from falling into the lethal liquid. He set Jack down and ran over to Mickey and Riku saying, "Get the mayor and Sally to safety Jack, we can handle this"  
Jack nodded and did as Sora said and Sora turned to look for the doctor. Sora backed away as he saw the doctor walk out of the building, he was at least eight feet tall, buff, and the power of darkness was emitting off of him like gama rays. His skin was black and he had a head full of hair that was spiked on top of his head and black with electric purple streaks in it. Sora looked at him, "Dr. Frinkinstein"  
The doctor roared with rage and pointed his fist directly behind Sora, where Jack had just arrived. A dark orb formed from his fist and flew and hit Jack throwing him into the fountain, but Sora caught him again and set Jack down in front of his house. Sora glared at the doctor upon seeing that Jack had a huge black spot where the orb had hit him. Jack was unconcious and that angered Sora even more. Sora stepped away from Jack and jumped up to the place he and Jack had stood on top of the fountain. Sora yelled in anger as he changed into his Obelisk form, the two keyblades twirling around him. Riku and Mickey looked at him and Riku met Sora's eyes. They were shadowed in darkness and midnight blue. His hair had remained black, but his nails were talons, and his teeth were sharper than before. Mickey grabbed Riku's arm when he moved to run to Sora, "Don't, he isn't himself right now"  
Riku watched as Sora grabbed the keyblades spinning around him and flew with lightning speed at the doctors' mutated form. Sora yelled out as he hit the doctor into the building, "You want to see the power of darkness doctor? Do you want to see the hatred and rage, then I will show it to you"  
The doctor got up and threw three orbs at Sora as he did so. Sora dodge them and moved in for an attack. But when Sora made to cut the doctor he grabbed the blades in his hands and smiled, "Arrghh"  
The doctor turned and threw Sora into the ground, rubble topple on top of him making Riku cry out, "SORA"  
But then an enormous amount of energy threw the rubble from him and Sora rised out of the ground and kicked the doctor into the fountain. His size making it nearly impossible to stop himself he landed in the water, but it did nothing to his rock hard skin. He flew at Sora and threw more orbs at him as he screamed in anger. Sora dodge his orbs only to have the doctors mutated, huge hand grab his face and slam his head into the wall. Sora went limp, but when the doctor made an orb and tried to thrust it into Sora's midriff Sora stabbed the doctor in the throat with Oblivion. Then Sora did a backflip kicking the keyblade deeper and knocking the doctor on his back. Sora stood over the doctor and reached for his keyblade as the doctor lay still. But then the doctor grabbed his ankle and threw him in the air. When Sora regained himself the doctor tackled him into the fountain making it impossible for Sora to stop himself. Sora screamed as the acid burned his clothes and skin, but the doctor had tackled him hard enough for Sora to end up in the pathway under the fountain. The doctor rose up above the fountain and reached above his head forming a huge orb of darkness. Sora looked up in the hole he had fallen through, he saw the doctor throw the orb at the fountain. He got up painfully and dived out of the way just missing the orb and the fountain as it caved in. Sora was gasping for air and blood was trinkling down his face from his head injury and from his mouth. Sora wiped the blood from his mouth and got to his feet, he heard Riku and Mickey fighting the doctor. Sora rose above the ground and floated to the huge hole then looked up to see Riku ripping Oblivion from the doctors throat and then slice him across the midriff and chest. Sora rose up to where the fountain had once stood and looked at the doctor as he kicked Riku into the closest building and knocked Mickey to the ground. Sora cracked his neck and said smuggly, "Is that all you've got Dr. Frinkinstein"  
He roared and came at Sora, Sora called the Oblivion to his side and using both keyblades he blocked his attack. Then Sora turned and disappeared, he appeared behind the doctor and then pointed his keyblade at his heart and light emitted from it striking the doctor and making him fall to the ground. Sora floated to the ground and fell to his knees as he changed back to his normal form. The doctor stirred and soon got to his hands and knees. He turned adn face Sora once he was on his feet, his eyes half dead. Riku ran to Sora's side and raised his own keyblade at the doctor, Sora raised his keyblade and together their light emitted from the ends striking the doctor in the heart then Mickey threw an orb of light at him and he exploded in a wave of powerful light.  
Sora sighed and grabbed his head, it was pounding and it hurt tremendously, as did the rest of his body, there were multiple cuts and bruises from being thrown into the building, rubble crashing on top of him, and then being tackled into the fountain. Sora winced when he touched a burn mark on his arm. Riku pulled him to his feet and they walked over to Mickey then over to where Sora had left Jack. Sally had him cradled in her lap and nodded to them, "He's going to be okay, thank you"  
Sora nodded, "No problem." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Spira Riku and Mickey watched Sora sleep in the backseat of the ship, "He isn't the same anymore," Riku confessed.  
Mickey nodded, "I know, but right now all we can do is try to keep him alive"  
Mickey landed the gummi ship just outside a port in a grand city. Sora woke up and got out of the ship after Riku and Mickey. Sora walked through the port and noticed someone with cerealian blue eyes and blond hair talking to a crowd of people. He soon watched as this apparent famous teenager ran off into the city. Riku, Sora, and Mickey followed him to the stadium and Mickey noticed someone he knew. He disappeared in the crowd and Riku did as well. Sora was watching the young star so he didn't notice. He ran into the stadium and stood just outside the staricase. He noticed that the boy had disappeared, but then he saw him sitting in the empty hole in the middle of the stadium. Sora watched in wonder as the hole began to fill with eletricity and then water, the boy stood up and the crowd went wild. Sora studied him closely, he could swear he had seen him before. Sora watched in exitement as the blitzball game ensued. He was completely captivated by it that he didn't notice the rays of light passing overhead. He noticed that the star player was in the air and made a death defying leap to grab onto something as the blitzball ring was destroyed and the water began to eveaporate. Sora looked up and flew out of the way just as a large peice of rubble fell. Sora rose to the sky and looked around him, there was a huge ball of water in the air and it was emitting the rays of light that were taking down buildings and destroying this beautiful, majestic city of lights and skyscrapers. Sora flew up to see the star fall and dove down to catch him. Right before he hit the ground Sora had grabbed his wrists and caught him. Sora set him down gently and landed in front of him, "Are you alright"  
The boy looked at him, "Yeah, thanks, who are you"  
Sora smiled, "I'm Sora, keyblade wielder, who are you"  
The boy smiled, "I'm Tidus, Star Blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes"  
Sora smiled, "That was blitzball, wow, you were incredible. So this is Zanarkand . . . "  
Sora was cut off by who he knew to be Auron, "It isn't going to be Zanarkand for much longer"  
Sora turned and looked at him and he and Tidus said at the same time, "AURON"  
Auron sighed, "You shouldn't be in this world Sora. Coem on kid, we have to get out of here"  
Tidus looked at Sora and then he and Sora followed Auron away from the crumbling buildings. They encountered fiends that were in the form of heartless along the way. Sora, Tidus, and Auron made short work of them and Auron said to Sora, "I guess you should be hear Keyblade wielder"  
Tidus looked at the keyblade in Sora's hand, "Keyblade"  
Sora shook his head, "I'll explain later"  
Auron looked at Sora, he had changed, he coudl tell. It was worse that Sora had come to Spira, a lot of things happened here. Sora stopped abruptly, "Riku and Mickey, how will they get out of here"  
Auron sighed, "If Riku is with Mickey, I am sure they are just fine"  
Sora nodded and concentrated on getting out of Zanarkand, they had to leap buildings that were tumbling and burning down, and Sora noticed that Auron was leading them to what caused all thsi destruction. Sora ran up to him, "Are we going to destroy that thing"  
Auron shook his head, "No, we can't and that thing is called Sin"  
Auron heard Sin speak in his head, "I just want my son, leave the boy, he's a dream"  
Auron spoke to him in his mind, "No, the boy is more real than the three of us. Bring Riku and Mickey as well, they shouldn't have coem to Zanarkand, they should have landed in Spira. Your arrival here must have messed with their coordinations"  
Sin began sucking things into him and he said to Auron, "Alright, I will take them all to Spira, but keep my son safe above all else"  
Auron nodded and led them to Sin, Sora and Tidus were skeptical but followed him anyway. Then they all blacked out at being engulfed in a blinding light.

Tidus opened his eyes to the sound of a bird overhead. He looked around him to find himself in the middle of ruins. and water. He sat up and pushed himself into the water fully and upon swimming he cried out, "Sora, Auron, anybody"  
Sora stirred upon hearing Tidus' voice, he was lying on what seemed like dry land, he sat up and looked around, it was in ruins, some kind of temple in the middle of a stormy ocean. He heard Tidus' in the distance, "Sora, Auron"  
Sora shook his head to rid himself of his drowsiness and got to his feet. He noticed Tidus facing the vast amounts of water and cried out, "Tidus, over here"  
Tidus turned around and swam over to Sora, "Where are we"  
Sora shrugged, "Haven't a clue. Maybe we should check it out"  
Tidus nodded and they walked over to where a ledge was that led to what looked like an underwater temple. Sora sighed as he looked around them, there was nothing, only stormy clouds and water in every direction. Suddenly the ground beneath them gave way and they tumbled into the water. Sora swam above water and looked for Tidus who swam up next to him. Then both of them were drug under by two heartless fiends. Tidus drew his sword and Sora drew his keyblade. Sora and Tidus cut down one fiend just to have a much bigger one sweep by and eat the second one. Tidus and Sora watched it and swam above water, "This is going to be a problem," Sora exclaimed.  
Sora felt a pull on his leg and then he was pulled under and sucked into the belly of the large fish, who ironically had a cage for a belly. Sora noticed Tidus swim down into the water and he attacked the fiend. The only problem was that Sora felt the pain from the attack as well. Sora attacked the fish from within and soon he spit Sora out. Then Sora and Tidus fought it together, they had it down for the count and decided that they should run from it. Sora and Tidus swam to the surface and looked around Tidus pointed at an opening and the two headed for it. Tidus made it inside while Sora was right behind him. The fish was closing in on them when Sora suddenly turned around and hit it with a wave of light emitting from his hand. Sora watched the fiendish heartless disappate and dissolve then followed after Tidus. Tidus led the way swimming up to the surface and then they climbed out of the water.  
"This must be inside the temple, hopefully there aren't any fiends of heartless"  
Tidus nodded and opened the doors, they walked inside the freezing, deserted, nearly abolished temple. They looked around once they were in the center of the main room. Tidus noticed a small fire had once been made in the center, "We should find something to start a fire with before we freeze to death"  
Sora nodded, "Yeah, I will look upstairs, you check down here"  
They seperated and after a few minutes Sora found a few potions and a withered plant that had dried out. Tidus had found some flint and gernades, they started the fire and decided to get some sleep, mostly so they wouldn't feel the cold so much. When they woke up the fire had died out and Sora heard something moving around them. Tidus and Sora got to their feet and stood back to back when all of a sudden a fiend, heartless jumped down in front of them. Sora and Tidus jumped back weapons drawn, and then the door behind them exploded open. Tidus and Sora looked to find a group of oddly dressed people. One of them was a girl and she quickly joined them in taking out the fiend. Then Tidus and Sora looked at her, Tidus said, "Thanks for the help, where are we"  
She looked at her comrads and said something in another lanquage. One of them walked over to Sora and suprised him by knocking him out. Then the girl walked over to Tidus and punched him hard in the stomach knocking him out as well.

Sora woke up to find his hands tied behind his back and one of the oddly dressed people standing over him with his keyblade in his hand. Sora sat up and saw that Tidus was waking up, his hands tied as well and his sword in another of the oddly dressed peoples' hands. There were also two more with guns pointed at them. Tidus sat up and looked at Sora. The guy holding Sora's keyblade motioned for Sora to get up.  
Sora got to his feet and Tidus did the same just as the girl from earlier walked out onto the deck of the ship. She walked over to them and said something to her comrads. Then Sora and Tidus' hands were untied. But they still didn't give them back their weapons. The girl took off her mask and revealed to be a beautiful, blond haired, green eyes young woman a year of two younger than Tidus. She smiled, "You two, are not fiends"  
Sora and Tidus looked at her and shook their heads, then a guy walked over to her and handed her two ear pieces. She put one in her own ear and handed the other to Tidus, "Put this on"  
Tidus looked at Sora but did as she said, "What is going on, why are we here"  
The girl smiled, "I don't know why you are here. My name is Rikku, who are the two of you"  
Tidus sighed, "I'm Tidus, star blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes, this is Sora"  
Sora nodded, "Hi Rikku"  
She smiled and nodded to her comrads, one handed Tidus his sword while the other took Sora's keyblade with him. Sora yelled after him, "Hey, that's mine"  
Rikku shook her head, "No, you don't get it back yet Sora"  
Sora sighed and reached out for his keyblade, which appeared in his hand, "Only certain people can wield such a weapon," he put the keyblade away making it disappear as though it were never there. Tidus smiled, "Yeah, he's a keyblade wielder"  
Rikku smiled, "A keyblade wielder, I believe Sir Auron spoke of one such as you Sora. The champions of light to battle the darkness. But right now there is no darkness to battle, except at the bottom of the sea. I need one of you to go with me and help me start up a generator in the water so that we can explore the lost city"  
Sora sighed, "I guess the other stays behidn as leverage so that whoever goes with you doesn't flee"  
She nodded, "Exactly. I think I shall take Tidus with me, while you remain on the ship Sora"  
Sora nodded, "I figured, so what am I to do up here"  
The guy that had handed Rikku the earpieces smiled and handed Sora a mop and bucket. Sora sighed, "Swab the decks, whatever"  
Tidus sighed, "Well, shall we go then"  
Rikku smiled, "Behave yourself Sora, that is my brother and he is short tempered"  
Sora saluted her, "Aye, aye." Then as Rikku and Tidus dove into the water Sora began cleaning the deck.  
After about five minutes Rikku and Tidus came back onto the ship and Sora walked over to see lights shining onto what was indeed and underwater city. Everyone except Rikku went inside and Rikku walked over to where Sora had returned swabbing the deck. Tidus joined them, "So where are we anyway, and who are you people"  
Rikku sighed, "You really are from Zanarkand, we are Al Bhed. This is the middle of the ocean"  
Tidus looked at her, "Al what"  
"Al Bhed, a race of people that live with machina, machines, like the ones you had in Zanarkand. But I'm sorry to say that Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago"  
Sora dropped the mop and he and Tidus exclaimed, "A thousand years ago"  
She nodded, "Yes, Zanarkand is just ruins now, a place summoners go to on their pilrimage"  
Sora asked, "Summoners? Pilgrimage"  
Before Rikku could ask something was rocking the ship, everyone came outside and someone yelled out at a big form in the clouds, "SIN"  
Sora and Tidus looked to see that it was Sin. Then there was a big wave of water and both Sora and Tidus were thrown from the ship and into the watery abiss. The impact had knocked them unconcious.

Tidus woke up coughing up water, he raised his head out of the water and looked around for Sora. Sora was floating on his back a few feet from him. "Sora, wake up"  
Sora stirred and looked at him, then the two of them swam towards the shore when a blitzball landed in front of Tidus. Tidus threw the ball up and balanced it on his head, then he dove under water and bounced the ball with his head as he jumped up to it and the doing a backflip in the air kicked the ball to dry land.  
Sora smiled as he watched the ball whiz by . . . Wakka? Tidus and Sora walked up to shore and Wakka walked over to them, "Wow brudda' can ya' do that one more time"  
Sora watched as Tidus took a blitzball and this time when he did the kick he sent the ball far out into the water. Wakka cheered, "Wow brudda', what team you play for"  
Tidus replied without thinking, "Zanarkand Abes"  
Sora sighed, "Great here we go again," he whispered under his breath. Wakka and his team looked at him funny. Wakka laughed and slapped him on the back, "You must be jokin' got too close to Sin's toxin eh"  
Tidus scratched his head, "Yeah, Sin's toxin"  
Wakka bowed and made hand gestures that look like a prayer, "Praise be to Yevon," Sora sighed and looked around the island. If it hadn't been for the ruins it would almost make him think he was back on Destiny Island. Wakka looked from Tidus to Sora, "Have we met before brudda' you seem familiar"  
Sora shook his head, "Nah' don't think so, I'm a friend of Tidus' here"  
Wakka shrugged, "Well then that means ya' both suffer from the toxin and should come up to the temple and pray for yevon to make ya' better"  
Sora nodded and waved his hand in the air, "Yeah, that will help. You wanna' lead the way then Wakka"  
Wakka looked at Sora, "Ya' sure we 'aven't met before? I never told ya' my name 'as Wakka"  
Sora shook his head, "I can't say I remember really, the toxin and all"  
Wakka nodded and said to his team, "Alright, we better head in, see if Lady Yuna has come out as a summoner yet. This here is Tidus and Sora"  
Blappa came up to them, "Hi there, name's Blappa"  
Sora nodded while Wakka said, "Well Blappa, how about takin' the young brudda' to the temple. I will show Tidus there"  
Blappa grabbed Sora's arm before he could protest and led him into the forestry while Wakka led him down the trail as well. Sora looked back over his shoulder at Tidus as Wakka led him in an opposite direction. Blappa and the rest of the team were bragging about how they planned on beating the Luca Goers this year when they were suddenly attacked by a huge, bird fiendish heartless. Sora drew his keyblade and moved to the front of the line. He instructed the team, "Stay where ya' are, I'll take care of this one"  
The fiend swooped in and aimed to claw out Sora's eyes, but he jumped and landed on the birds' back. Then Sora jumped down once the bird flew up into the sky. Sora landed on his feet and jumped up quickly and high enough to strike the bird with his keyblade. Sora cut the bird down the middle and when he landed on the ground again the bird erupted and dissolved into small balls of light. The team cheered and Blappa asked him, "Are ya' a gaurdian brudda"  
Sora put his blade away, "No, I'm a keyblade wielder, there's a difference"  
Blappa put his arm around Sora's shoulder, "Not according to Maestor Mika or Sir Auron, Keyblade wielders are considered elite gaurdians"  
Sora smiled, "Really, I had no idea"  
Blappa hung his head, "It's tragic that one such an you, one so young would have to suffer from Sin's toxin"  
Sora sighed, "I don't truthfully, keyblade wielders are from other worlds, that's why we're so strong. I am looking for two people I travel with, they are keyblade wielders as well"  
Blappa nodded, "Yes, Maestor Mika told us last year of keyblade wielders, he said that they were good omens and could bring about the eternal calm"  
One of the other team memembers came up to them, he was a heavy set man; "Blappa don't be talkin' such nonsense, you know only Maestor Mika can tell you if there is one that is a keyblade wielder"  
Sora sighed, "We should be heading to the town"  
Blappa nodded, "Yeah, the capn' will be mad if we're late"  
They headed down the path, Sora taking care of the fiends along the way. Tidus had already entered the temple and Sora caught up with him. Tidus smiled, "Hey Sora, so what have you found out"  
Sora shrugged, "Well, this is Spira, this island is Besaid. Right now they're waiting on Lady Yuna to come forth as a summoner. I have no idea what that is or how you become one. And something about keybarers being good omens that bring forth the eternal calm, whatever that is"  
One of the priests walked over to him, "You two have been infected by Sin's Toxin, praise be to Yevon. Shall I explain what your guestions are"  
Sora and Tidus looked at him and walked with him around the temple; "Summoners are those who summons aeons with the power of Yu Yevon. These aeons are essential in defeating Sin. Sin is the punishment of our sins, he first attacked Zanarkand right during a great war. We had become a selfish people and Sin came to punish our sins. With the aid of summoners and their gaurdians we are able to defeat Sin for a time of ten years. It is all of Spira's wish to atone our sins and rid of Sin forever. For the past thousand years however there have been beings that Maestor Mika calls heartless threatening our summoners and their gaurdians as well as fiends and Sin itself. We hope that this year Maestor Mika will have found the keybarers and apoint them to a summoner. The power of the summoner and the keybarer should be enough to defeat Sin once and for all"  
Sora nodded, "Well, let us hope Maestor Mika finds these keybarers. But to tell you the truth Priest, I am a keyblade bearer"  
The priest stopped and looked at Sora, he shook his head solemly, "I do not believe you are child. The toxin has made you think so. There is only one way to show you are a keybarer, you must be able to summon your keyblade at your side and keybarers have the ability to fly, which makes them vital in the fight against Sin"  
Sora smiled, "Then I assure you I can prove to you who I am. I can do so while we wait on the apprentice summoner to come forth a summoner"  
The priest nodded, "As you wish young man, but if you may display this to the people of Besaid so that they know who you are as well"  
The priest led them outside, Tidus whispered to Sora, "Can you really do as he says that signifies you as the keybarer"  
Sora sighed, "Yeah, watch and see"  
Sora walked up to the priest as he stopped in the middle of town. He rose his hands above his head, "I have with me a predicted keybarer who has come to ensure that Lady Yuna succeeds in her quest to defeat Sin"  
Everyone started to crowd around them, Tidus was pushed back away from where Sora stood next to the priest. The priest looked at Sora, "Let us see is you truly are the keybarer we have waited for"  
Sora nodded and drew his keyblade. He then handed it to the priest, "Walk up to the temple, I shall summon it from you without walking to you"  
The priest nodded and did as Sora asked, Sora waited until the priest rose the keyblade above his head to signify he was in position. Everyone looked at the marvelous blade, Sora had drew his first keyblade so as not to frighten them with the designs of the others. Sora raised his hand in front of him and summoned the keyblade to him. Suddenly the blade disappeared only to reappear in Sora's hand. Sora held the blade up so that everyone could see. The heavy set blitzball player yelled, "That doesn't mean anything, can he fly as well"  
Sora smiled and thought of Kairi instantly rising above the ground only a few inches so that everyone could see he was not touching the ground. Sora then flew up higher still in eyes' view of everyone, even Tidus was atounded. Sora flew faster and higher then he dove towards the ground and pulled up just before hitting the ground, he flew around and in between the people of Besaid then landed in the center where he had started. Sora nodded, "I am a keyblade barer, my name is Sora and I come from Destiny Islands. I am from another world sent here on a quest to defeat the heartless that have devastated this world among many others I have traveled to"  
The crowd cheered and Tidus walked up to him, "Wow, can you teach me how to do that"  
Sora smiled, "I can teach you to fly, but wielding a keyblade is a personal thing. The keyblade chose me, I never chose it, the same is for my comrads, they can't fly but the wield keyblades"  
Sora looked around at the smiling faces and remembered after a long time of pain why he chose to remain and live in the light. The rays of hope coming off these people's faces was why he fought the heartless, why he had been through so much to save the worlds that he could. Sora smiled fully this time, he felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Sora even laughed when a small child tugged on his shirt and asked him if he could take her flying.  
Sora knelt down in front of her and said sweetly, "Only if your parents say it's okay"  
She smiled and ran to her mother and father. Her parents walked over to him as he stood up. The father shook his hand, "It is an honor to have one such as you bless our summoner. How old are you Sir Sora, if you don't mind me asking"  
Sora sighed, "Younger than you might think. I have been the keybarer for three years, since I was fourteen"  
The man smiled, "Only seventeen, you are quite young to be given such a task, please bless our summoner that she return safely"  
Sora smiled, "I shall do as such"  
The mother held her daughters hand, "But I am afraid my daughter cannot fly with you, she is a little young after all"  
Sora nodded, "I understand ma'am," he knelt down in front of the saddened little girl, "I promise you I will come back when you are younger to take you flying with me"  
She nodded with a smile and suprised Sora by hugging him, he hugged her back with a smile. She looked at him after she let go, "You promise Sir Sora"  
Sora nodded, "Yes, I cross my heart that I will"  
She smiled and left with he parents, Tidus had walked into the temple once more. He was talking with the priest and Wakka. Sora walked over to them, "What's going on"  
Wakka smiled, "Sir Sora, praise be to Yevon you floated up on our shores. Lady Yuna has been in the trials for two days now"  
Tidus looked at Sora, "We should go and check on her." The priest looked stucken, "That is reserved for gaurdians, summoners, and keybarers young man"  
Tidus ran past him, "Oh who cares," he dashed through the doors and Wakka and Sora followed after him. Sora followed Wakka through the trials until they found Tidus opening the gateway that led to the lower sanctum. Sora smiled at him while Wakka said, "What's wrong with ya' brudda' only gaurdians, summoners, and keybarers are allowed down here"  
Sora and Wakka stepped onto the platform and as they rode down Wakka slapped his forehead, "Lu' is going to kill me for this"  
Sora sighed and looked at Tidus giving him a reassuring smile.

Riku woke up to find himself floating in the middle of an ocean. He heard a defeaning horn honking at him and had to swim out of the way as a ship pulled up to him, "Hello down there, are you alright"  
Riku looked up to see a spunky young woman with strange green eyes and blond hair. She was waving down at him, Riku waved back and she threw him a rope and pulled him onboard. Riku looked at her more closely, "Hello, thanks for saving me. I thought I was a goner"  
She smiled, "What were you doing in the middle of the ocean"  
Riku scratched his head, "I really don't know, I can't really remember what happened. First I saw this really huge thing in a ball of water floating above wherever I was and then it went blank"  
She nodded, "Sin's toxin got to you. I wonder if your a friend of Sora and Tidus"  
Riku's mind drew a blank at the names, he knew he should recognize one of their names, something was telling him he should. But for some reason their was no face with the name. He shook his head, "I really don't know, I want to say I know one of them, but I honestly don't know if I do"  
She looked at him sadly, "Yup, it was the toxin, it seems we need to chart a course to Luca. If your comrads are anywhere they will be in Luca. My name is Rikku, what's yours"  
Riku shrugged, "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you . . . "  
She smiled, "Alright then, I shall call you . . . um let me think . . . how about Silver for your silver hair"  
Riku shrugged, "Okay, doesn't sound familiar, but it's better than hey you"  
Rikku smiled, "Well Silver, are you hungry"  
Riku nodded, "Yes, famished, if it isn't a bother."

Mickey sat in the temple waiting to speak with this so called Maestor Mika. He was finally ready when a servant walked out and said, "He will see you now." Mickey got to his feet and bowed his head in respect for the senile old man who should have died a long time ago. (Added lib, I hate Mika.) He nodded, "Aww, King Mickey, what brings a keybarer who once saved this world back to Spira"  
Mickey nodded, "Well Maestor Mika, I am looking for two of my companions. The are also keybarers and we were seperated when Sin attacked us"  
Maestor Mika nodded, "How dreadful, I doubt they will come to Bevelle King Mickey, but we are about to depart for Luca in a few days. I am quite certain you will find them there"  
Mickey nodded, "Thank you Maestor Mika, I appreciate your help"  
The Maestor shook his head, "Not at all, you are after all the keybarer that defeated Sin alongside Sir Auron, Sir Jecht, and High Summoner Braska." (I like to make Mickey look like a coniving little sneak, what he's a mouse.)

Sora stood next to Tidus as Wakka tried to explain to Lulu who the two of them were. She walked over to them and bowed her head to Sora, "It is an honor to have a keybarer in out company"  
Sora nodded, "Thank you Lady Lulu"  
She blushed slightly then looked at Tidus and walked away. Tidus whispered to Sora, "I don't think she likes me"  
Sora laughed, "Don't worry Tidus, they'll warm up to you. This is more your journey than mine, and I think it was no coincidence that you ended up in Besaid"  
Tidus shrugged his shoulders, "I guess, but it looks like you are as famousas . . . "  
Sora smiled, "As you were in Zanarkand," he whispered to Tidus.  
Tidus nodded, "Yeah, how are you so famous anyway"  
Sora shrugged, "Beats me, I guess they have had keybarers coem here before"  
Wakka walked over to them, "As a matter of fact, you are the second keybarer to appear in Besaid. The first was traveling with Yuna's father, High Summoner Braska"  
Sora was intrigued, "Really, who was it"  
Wakka smiled, "His name was Sir Mickey, he was not human however. But considering who all traveled with High Summoner Braska we didn't find it that odd"  
Sora smiled, "Well, I'll be King Mickey was here before, no wonder he could tell me and Riku so much about this place"  
Tidus looked at Sora, "Rikku"  
Sora shook his head, "No, my friend Riku is a year older than me and he has long silver hair"  
Wakka looked at them suspiciously, but then they were all interupted by the doors opening on the opposite end of the room. Wakka, Tidus, Lulu, and Sora walked over to the bottom of the stairs as a beautiful young woman walked outside the doors. Her light brown hair parted to the side and shoulder length. Her eyes were atounding to both Sora and Tidus. She looked at the people around her, her eyes catching Tidus' eyes. She walked forward to just where the steps began and started down. Sora could see the exhaustion in her and was startled when she almost feel. But then the one Wakka had called Kimari ran to her aid and caught her. She regained herself and her composure than looked at them, "I have done it, I have become a summoner"  
Sora smiled, her voice was soft and serene as well and he could tell by the look on Tidus' face that he was completely captivated by Lady Yuna. They all headed out of the temple and once they were outside the Priest scowled at Tidus and made the prayer towards Yuna, "Lady Yuna"  
She made the prayer to him, "I am sorry I took so long"  
He shook his head, "We are blessed first by a keybarer and then by Lady Yuna, the summoner of Besaid"  
Yuna looked at Sora then who was talking to Tidus over by High Summoner Braska's statue. Yuna nodded and then led the way outside looking to see if Tidus and Sora followed. Once she stepped outside everyone in Besaid gathered around, but Yuna signaled for them to back away. She then took her staff and twirled it once in the air above her and then opened her arms to the sky. Soon everyone saw the aeon Valefor diving down towards Yuna. He stopped and landed softly in front of her. Yuna smiled at Valefor and petted its' cheek.  
Sora and Tidus were both completely captivated by the summoners power to someone something so powerful. Tidus woudl have been afraid of it had he not sense something gentle in it. It was the same gentleness he had sensed in Sora when he displayed his abilities. Once Valefor took his leave everyone soon crowded around Lady Yuna to congradulate her. Sora followed Tidus as Wakka pulled him away from the crowd. "Alright brudda', I think you should meet the team properly"  
Tidus smiled, "Yeah, so what's our goal"  
Sora watched as Tidus talked to the team trying to convince them they would win this year. Sora stared off into the distance when he suddenly saw an image of Kairi walk towards the temple. Sora turned and continued to see her, he ran off after her and into the temple. Sora looked around for Kairi, then he spotted her standing just outside the cloister of trials. Sora looked around him, no one was in the temple but him. He ran up to the cloister of trials and opened the door. She continued to lead him through the trials until he was back in the room where Yuna had come out. She stood outside the doors that Yuna had emerged from and motioned for him to join her. Sora reluctantly made his way up the stairs and then opened the doors. He walked inside the room and the doors closed behind him. Kairi's form stopped over what looked to be an in ground statue of Valefor. Sora bent down in front of it and looked deeper at it. His hand touched the glass and it glowed, "Sora . . "  
Sora looked around only to find someone other than Kairi looking at him, a sailor, or the ghost of. Sora got to his feet, "How do you . . "  
The man nodded, "Keybarer, you are the destined to end the dream, to end the pain, the fear. Spira is full of death and it is within our summoners and those that protect them that the people of Spira have hope"  
Sora was confused, "End the dream, I understand that Sin created the death and it is the summoners that defeat him"  
"Sora, the dream shall end, then we can all rest and Sin will be no more"  
He disappeared, Sora shook his head, "I still don't understand, what is the dream? Who are you talking about"  
Kairi image formed again, "Sora," she spoke his name softly, calling his attention. Sora looked at her, "Kairi, what are you doing here"  
She nodded, "I am a part of the dream in Spira, though I was never here, I am a dream in Spira. Your dream Sora"  
Sora reached out to her, but she disappeared, Sora made his way back outside thinking of what they meant.

(Okay little break here, I know this is long, but I want to stay true to this story. I will do you a favor and split this particular world into two chapters, this will not happen often I swear.) 


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

Okay, I know this is long, but bear with me, it is worth it trust me. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 8 1/2: Spira continued

Sora woke in the small tent, he looked outside to find it was barely sunrise. He yawned and got up, he sighed to see Tidus fast asleep.

Sora stepped outside the tent and looked around the small village of Besaid. Soon he spotted Lulu and Yuna conversing with one another close to the temple. Yuna looked over at Sora and waved him over to her. Sora ran over to her, "Good morning Lady Yuna, Lady Lulu"

Lulu smiled, "His manners are remarkable for one of seventeen"

Yuna nodded, "Yes they are, I was wondering if you could tell me something Sir Sora"

Sora shrugged, "It really depends on what questions you ask Lady Yuna"

She smiled, "Of course, I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about your friend"

Sora smiled knowing she was referring to Tidus. He nodded, "Well, I truthfully don't know too much about him myself. We just met, but I trust him. I know that his favorite past time is blitzball, but he can defend himself against fiends as well"

Ynua smiled, "Well I wanted to know because I have something I wish to consider"

Lulu interupted, "I'm sorry Sir Sora, but I believe we should drop the matter. Afterall not even you know much about him. I don't see why Wakka brought him here to begin with"

Sora sighed, "Well, Wakka actually brought both of us. Tidus travels with me, we are both looking for someone. But I will gladly accompany Lady Yuna if she will have me. I only ask that Tidus stay with me, I may not know him very well, but he is my friend"

Yuna nodded, "Of course Sir Sora, I would be honored to have both of you accompany me until you find your friends"

Sora nodded, "Thank you Lady Yuna, I do hope it does not any inconvience on your part or to your gaurdians"

Sora walked back towards the tent and was stopped by a young, tan man, "Sir Sora, if I may have a word"

Sora nodded and walked over to him, "Yes"

He nodded, "It is an honor to meet you keybarer, I wish to ask you something about how to defeat the heartless"

Sora cleared his throat politely, "Well I am afraid I cannot help you there. Only those with a keyblades can fight the heartless. I wish it was not so sometimes, but that is why I was chosen to wield it"

He nodded, "So, only keybarers can defeat the heartless"

Sora nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so, and the keyblade only works for its' chosen wielder. Even if someone were to overpower me and take the keyblade, it would still return to my hands. It is a very particular weapon"

He nodded solemly, "So I guess we truly are blessed that you came to Besaid to accompany Lady Yuna"

Sora smiled, "I am the one who is blessed to be in her company"

Sora walked back to where Tidus was sleeping, he shook him, 'Tidus wake up man"

Tidus stirred and rolled away from him. Sora kicked him in the leg, "Wake up you oaf"

Tidus jumped and sat up, "What, it's not even morning"

Sora smiled, "Yes it is, Lady Yuna was asking about you. Not to mention I am sure we will be leaving soon. Heading to the next temple then to Luca"

Tidus nodded, "Okay, wake me when we leave"

Tidus laid down, but Sora kicked the bed, "Oh get up, before I kick you again." Tidus sat up and then got off the bed, "Alright, I'm up, I'm up"

He followed Sora out of the tent and then Wakka walked over to them, "I was about to see if you two were awake. Early riser Sora"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, I wake up with the sun"

Tidus yawned, "What sun"

Wakka smiled, "Well, I was about to take the team for a warming up session before we left, would the two of you like to come"

Sora nodded, "I'd love to"

Tidus mumbled, "Who the hell warms up at the crack of dawn?"

* * *

Riku finished cleaning the dishes and walked into the lobby of the machina ship. Riku was sitting down conversing with her brother.

She looked up to see Riku, "Hello Silver, how are you feeling today? Did you remember anything"

He shook his head, "No, nothing yet"

She motioned to him and said something to her brother, he stood up and stomped off. She looked at him and motioned for him to sit down, "Brother hates Luca, mostly because he has to pilot the airship and this ship all the time. Brother wants to play blitzball, but father won't let him. He did agree that once we got to Luca you may find someone you know." She didn't add that Brother would be happy to get rid of him. "Unfortunately, father has ordered us not to go to Luca at the moment. So you will be taken aboard a ship we will be meeting with in an hour. I would suggest taking one of these," she took an odd looking earpiece and handed it to him, "I am one of the few that speak more than Al Bhed. If you have this earpiece you will understand everyone and they will understand you."

Riku put the earpiece on and said, "Thank you Rikku"

She smiled and stood up patting his shoulder as she left. Riku stoo dup and walked out onto the deck to await this ship that was going to make port in Luca.

* * *

Sora, Tidus, and Lady Yuna's company made their way to the port where a ship waited to take them to Kilika. Wakka, Tidus, and the team were cheering at Sora, "He is awesome, a keybarer, gaurdian and a great blitzball player!" Keepa, the heavey set blitzball player shouted. Most of the people from Besaid were there to bid farewell to Lady Yuna and the blitzball team. Yuna waved at them as Tidus, Sora, and the team stepped on board. Sora heard the little girl call out to him, "Goodbye Sir Sora"

Sora turned and waved at her, "I will come back, I promise"

She smiled and jumped up and down waving at him, he could see her tears as she smiled. Sora took in a deep breath, he noticed how everyone was deeply saddened by Lady Yuna's departure, 'Spira is full of death,' rang in his head. Sora couldn't help feeling like something was up, but he decided not to press the matter, he was sure he would find out eventually. Wakka led Tidus over to where Lulu was standing watching the people from Kilika crowd around Lady Yuna. Tidus listened to Wakka, "She's famous, being High Summoner Braska's daughter. She wanted to talk to you Tidus." Tidus nodded, "Okay, but why is she famous, just because of her dad"

Lulu explained this time, "Everyone expects her to become a High Summoner as well"

Tidus sighed, "It's tough when your father's famous"

Sora looked at him, he could see the resent in Tidus. Sora walked over to where the team was conversing, Blappa came over to him, "A keybarer, gaurdian, and blitzball player, you were blessed by Yevon"

Sora smiled, "I guess I was, so Tidus thinks that you can win, why are all of you so skeptical"

Keepa intervened, "Well, we haven't won a game in ten years. We really do want to take a trophy back to Besaid this year, but we want that every year"

Blappa nodded, "Yeah, but this year the capn' will be going with Lady Yuna on her pilgrimage. He wants to devote himself intirely to being a gaurdian"

Sora sighed, "How come I get the feeling that depresses everyone"

Blappa looked away, "You're from another world so you don't know. Everyone wants Lady Yuna to become a High Summoner, they expect it because she is High Summoner Braska's daughter"

Sora nodded, "But all of you secretely don't want that. High Summoner Braska died defeating Sin"

Keepa nodded, "Yes, it is the final summoning, Sir Jecht also died, but Sir Auron lived according to rumors"

Sora sighed, "So let me guess, whoever makes it to the Final Summoning has to die to defeat Sin"

Keepa nodded, "Yes, but we wish that Yuna will become a High Summoner, it is an honor"

Sora sighed, "A sacrifice to defeat something only to have it come back. It's ludicrous"

Keepa shook his head, "It's not, the ten years we live in peace is a blessing"

Sora nodded, "I understand that, but I still don't see why people have to die in order to bring that peace." He looked at the skeptical faces, "Don't worry, I won't say anything or try to change her mind. I may not be a follower of Yevon, but I will not disrespect your customs or beliefs"

They smiled and Sora walked back over to where Wakka and Lulu were. Tidus was over by Yuna talking to her. Wakka sighed, "I hope he doesn't fall for her"

Lulu sighed, "That is something that cannot be helped, but he should not act on it, she doesn't need such distractions"

Sora wanted to say; "But if she does end up dying, shouldn't she at least know what love is," but he only stood there silently.

Suddenly the ship started to rock and sway. Then a huge . . . Sin . . . a wave of water washed over the ship and Sora slid over to the opposite side of the ship, he saw Tidus grab Yuna, but then another wave hit them and she was thrown from his grip. Kimari caught her and Tidus grabbed hold of the stern. Once the ship stopped rocking Sora looked to see Sin swimming in the direction they were heading. Two guys ran over to where harpoon guns were, "I'm sorry Lady Yuna"

She nodded and they let them fly hitting Sin. Then the ship was pulled forward after Sin. Soon they were within range to attack. They were trying to stop Sin from attacking Kilika, where they were headed. Sora got to his feet and joined, Yuna, Wakka, and Tidus in fighting Sin. Sora picked Tidus up by his wrist as he flew to the air. He flew near Sin and Tidus slashed at him while Wakka struck him with his blitzball and Yuna and Lulu cast magic. Kimari threw spear after spear at Sin. Tidus continued to cut Sin, but it did nothing. Yuna was summoning Valefor, Sora flew back to the ship and drew his keyblade, then he and Valefor hit Sin with all they had. Sin roared and dove under water. Sora looked at Yuna with a smile that she returned, then their smiles faded as the ship gave a vilent shake. Another huge wave of water hit them and Sora and Kimari protected Yuna. Once the fight was over Sora looked to find the harpoon guns' reduced to splinters, and Tidus was no where to be seen.

Wakka and Sora ran to the side of the ship and dove into the water before anyone could protest. They found Tidus unconcious in the water. Wakka gave him a potion and he woke up, only to be surrounded by Sinspawn. Sora, Wakka, and Tidus fought off the Sinspawn and then returned to the ship.

Yuna seemed relieved that they had found Tidus, but they all looked on to find that Sin had made it to Kilika. It was a quiet village like Besaid and it was entirely destroyed. They made port and an old couple came up to Yuna, "Lady Summoner, thank Yevon you are here. We feared they would become fiends"

Sora took in a deep breath and followed Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimari. Tidus followed behind him trying to take it all in. Soon they all came up to where most of the deceased lay in the water and ruins of their own homes. They all helped to out the dead in coffins and then Yuna spoke with the elderly couple from before and with Lulu encouragement she faced the water where the deceased lay in their coffins. She took her staff in her hand and carefully walked on the water to the center of the deceased.

Sora stood up straight and watched while standing next to Kimari. Tidus stood next to Lulu while Wakka instructed his team in repairing the deck. Sora watched as Yuna moved with grace and beauty on the water. Her staff a tool to bring the souls of the deceased from their bodies and guide them to the afterlife. 'Spira is full of death,' rang in his head once more as he watched the sad, enchanting dance of the Sending.

Once Yuna began to spin the water began to lift her and she continued to dance and guide the deceased. After every soul had moved one the water slowly came down and Yuna stopped and walked back to the shore. Tidus seemed completely captivated and Sora walked over to him and punched him playfully, "Snap out of it Tidus, let's see if anyone needs our help"

Tidus nodded and while Sora helped an old couple remove the destroyed articles from their home Tidus stumbled upon a little girl in what looked like a near collapsing hut. Tidus noticed the hut begin to give way and jumped, grabbed the little girl, and jumped back to the deck just as it caved into the water. The little girl continued to cry and ran to a still standing hut. Tidus followed her and soon the little girl jumped up and down upon seeing him, "That's him big sister"

Tidus smiled, "I'm glad your okay"

The woman behind the counter smiled, "Thank you sir, please take this as a token of my gratitude," she handed him a handful of potions, "and my sister has something in that chest for you as well"

Tidus nodded and walked over to the chest, inside was an armband for defensive purposes. Tidus patted the little girls' head, "Thank you"

He walked out of the hut and soon saw that Yuna and the others were heading his way. Sora pulled Tidus with him, "We're headed to the temple of Kilika"

Tidus nodded and they made their way through the village and into the deep forest. The crusaders from Besaid came up to them, "I am sorry, their is a dangerous fiend blocking the way"

Tidus looked over at Sora, "Should we get rid of it"

Sora shrugged, "That's up to Lady Yuna"

Yuna smiled and nodded to Tidus, "Shall we"

Tidus followed her, Sora made to go after them, but Kimari grabbed his shoulder, "Keybarer stay here, teach Tidus how to be strong on his own"

Sora sighed, "Alright, be careful"

Kimari nodded and joined Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, and Wakka. Sora stood back with the Crusaders and watched as they took down the fiend. Once it looked defeated it rose again and Sora looked closely to find that it had been taken over by the heartless upon them defeating it. Sora ran over to it and drew his keyblade. He twirled it in his hand and hit it with the light from his keyblade, then the fiend erupted and the heart and soul of the fiend disappated into the air.

Sora put his keyblade away and followed everyone deeper into the forest towards the temple. The team was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Wakka walked with the team while Tidus followed behind Lulu and Kimari. Sora was walking with Yuna when she came to a stop, "First one to the top"

Sora smiled, Wakka and Tidus ran up to where she was ready for a challenge. Yuna smiled and took off, saying, "Go," over her shoulder. Tidus and Wakka ran up after her while Sora walked with Lulu and Kimari. He heard Lulu sigh and say, "Kids"

Sora smiled and then he heard the teams yells and they came running back down the stairs, "SINSPAWN"

Sora, Lulu, and Kimari raced up the stairs and joined Yuna, Wakka, and Tidus. There were four tentacles and what looked like a huge rock spewing posion. Sora and Yuna faced off against the rock like creature while Kimari, Wakka, Lulu and Tidus fought the tentacles. Yuna summoned Valefor and hit the creature. Then it erupted from the rock and appeared before them with ten or more tentacles. It spewed poison at Yuna and Sora, but Sora twirled his keyblade making the reflect spell dispell its' poison from him and Yuna. Valefor hit it with a ray of energy and then attacked it with gusts of wind. Yuna backed away as the tentacles grew and aimed to hit her. Sora blocked the tentacles as it aimed to hit both him and Yuna. Yuna instructed Valefor to hit it once more with energy ray and then while it was stunned Sora hit it with the light from his keyblade. It erupted into souls and so did the tentacles the others had fought. Sora noticed upon watching the souls that it was not yet a heartless, but it didn't seem to be coming back as one.  
Sora and Yuna walked over to the others when all of a sudden a huge light erupted above them and Sora noticed a dark orb strike the souls from the sinspawn. Sora noticed that it was aiming to hit Yuna and the others. Sora twirled his keyblade and cast a reflega spell over them throwing the heartless sinspawn away from them. Sora looked at them to make sure they were okay, but then he saw

Tidus pointed behind him, "Look out Sora"

Sora felt the tentacles grab him around the waist and pull him backwards to the ground. Sora raised his keyblade and cut the tentacles then got to his feet. Sora flew up in the air when the tentacles reached for him again. He summoned his keyblades Oblivion and Fenrir putting away his original keyblade as he did so. Sora dove down throwing one keyblade into the heartless sinspawn's weak spot and then he dove into it and cut it in half. He appeared behind it and hit it with the light from both keyblades. It disappeared and erupted into the souls and the heart floated along with them. Sora took a deep breath and put away his keyblades. He winced as the poisonous wound throbbed. He looked to find that his clothes had been ripped and were burning like acid. Yuna ran over to him and touched his shoulder with her staff, the wound and his clothes repaired themselves, "Are you okay Sir Sora"

Sora nodded, "Yes, thank you Lady Yuna"

She smiled, "Thank you"

Then they headed to the temple and Tidus was told to remain behind while the rest of them proceeded into the cloister of trials. Sora and the others were waiting patiently when Tidus suddenly emerged. He scratched his head and explained to Wakka, "Sorry, I was kind of forced here"

Sora sighed and after about an hour Yuna emerged from the summoners' sanctum. Sora stayed behind while Yuna and the others moved on back through the cloister of trials. Sora walked up to the door and sure enough he saw Kairi once more, she moved her hand at the door and it opened. Sora walked inside and knelt down before the resting place of the aeon. He touched the glass and soon a person appeared. It was a woman, a woman that looked very familiar to him. "Sora . . "

He held him breath upon hearing his voice, it was the voice of his mother. He looked at her, "But you're alive, in Destiny Islands"

She shook her head, "Besaid is what used to be Destiny Islands. I wandered here looking for you when the world was engulfed in darkness for the second time. I am here because this is the future of our home Sora"

Sora looked at the image of Kairi, she gave a sad nod. Sora shook his head, "No, it can't be. This can't be the future of our world, there are heartless here and only keybarers can destroy them"

She took in a deep breath, "Sora, my son, listen to me. You must be careful on this quest. But I want you to go with Lady Yuna on her quest, you must see the light in your heart and within her. She and the young man you befriended are destined to be together"

Her image began to fade, Sora reached out to her, "Wait mom, please don't go"

She smiled as her image faded, then Kairi's voice rang in his ears, "Sora, you must join the others"

Sora nodded and got to his feet, he walked out of the temple and met up with Tidus and the others. Tidus looked at him, "What's wrong Sora"

Sora smiled and pushed away his thoughts, "Nothing, I take it we will be staying here for the night"

Wakka nodded, "Yup' sure are brudda'. Is somethin' botherin' ya"

Sora shook his head, "No, it's nothing, I guess I'm just shaken up by the devastation left behind by Sin"

Lulu looked over at him, "Well, right now we need to concentrate on what is in front of us, not what has been"

Sora nodded, "Thanks Lulu"

She continued on with Yuna and Kimari, Tidus and Wakka caught up with them while Sora fell behind. Upon reaching the forest Sora kept up with them, but they didn't encounter more than just the typical fiends and heartless. Sora took out the heartless easily even though his mind was somewhere else. He needed to find Riku and Mickey, he had some questions for Mickey.

* * *

Mickey sat on the deck watching the waters and soon noticed that Maestor Mika had walked up to him, "Is something bothering you Sir Mickey"

Mickey sighed, "Yes, I am afraid I did not fully explain to Sora and Riku what Spira really is"

Maestor Mika nodded, "So they do not know this place is their own world in the future"

Mickey shook his head, "No, and I am not certain of their immunity to Sins' toxin. I fear for them if they have been affected by it, it will take time to regain such things as memories if they were affected by it"

Maestor Mika nodded, "Maybe Yevon will watch over them for you"

Mickey smiled, "I do not mean disrepect, but I do not think Yevon will do them much good anymore than he has done Spira"

The Maestor nodded, "Then I shall pray for them, rest assured Sir Mickey, you will find them."

* * *

Riku looked at the wonderous city of Luca as they pulled into port. One of the Al Bhed came up to him, "This is where you get off, go look for a ship from Besaid, they say they have a keybarer with them"

Riku nodded and jumped from the ship before they had completely docked. He ran to the end of the dock where the Al Bhed had landed and asked the port gaurd, "Where has the ship to Besaid docked"

He looked at him, "Um, sorry, I don't speak Al Bhed"

Riku nodded and took the ear piece out, "Sorry, where has the ship from Besaid made port"

He nodded and pointed to the left, "Dock 5"

Riku nodded, "Thank you," and then he ran off to dock five. They had just made port and Riku stood watching for anyone familiar, not that he would actually know who they were.

* * *

Sora walked down the ramp looking around, then he noticed Riku at the end of the dock looking around. Sora jumped down and pushed his way through the crowd, "Riku! Riku"

Riku didn't turn and look at him, Sora ran over to him and patted him on the shoulder, "Riku"

He turned around, "Do you know who I am"

Sora laughed, "Yeah, of course I do, it's me Sora. You know, your best friend. What's wrong with you Riku"

He sighed, "So my name is Riku, and you're Sora. A girl named Rikku told me that you might be one of the people I was looking for"

Sora looked at him, "You don't remember who I am"

He shook his head, "No, I don't even remember my own name or where I'm from"

Sora sighed, "Alright, well, I guess I will have to remind you. I am Sora, your best friend, we grew up together and lived on Destiny Islands . . . "

* * *

Mickey walked off the ship before anyone could give him and intoduction. He ran off down the ports looking for Sora and Riku. He finally found them in a crowd of people, gaurdians, summoners, and bliltzball players. He spotted Sora and Riku talking to each other in the crowd. Mickey made his way to them and caught Sora's attention immediately, but Riku looked at him unknowingly.

Mickey grabbed Sora's wrist and Sora grabbed Riku's as Mickey drug him away from the crowd. Sora scowled at Mickey, "Okay your Majesty, you have some explaining to do"

Mickey nodded, "I know Sora, what's wrong with Riku"

Sora sighed, "It would seem that he lost his memories due to coming in contact with Sin. I have encountered him on several occastions, but I am just fine. Except that I know this place if the future of Destiny Islands"

Mickey nodded, "Alright Sora, I know I have to explain everything, but we have to figure out how to get out of Spira"

Sora shook his head, "No, absolutely not, I made a promise to the faith that is my mom that I would see this out. I promised I would help Lady Yuna on her pilgrimage"

Mickey looked at him, "Lady Yuna, Braska's daughter"

Sora nodded, "High Summoner Braska's daughter, the very same summoner you helped when you were here a long time ago"

Mickey sighed, "Alright, maybe if we go with her we can give Riku time to recover from the toxin"

Riku looked at him, "Okay, so I know both of you"

Mickey nodded, "Yes, we are companions on a quest to save worlds from being engulfed in darkness . . . "

* * *

(Okay, this game is very long, and this is going to be hell. I will not write down everything. Mickey, Sora, Riku, and Auron join the quest, Sora and Auron request that Tidus come along with Lady Yuna. So that is a huge party to travel with. Everyone who has ever played the game know what happens next. I am fast forwarding this to their arrival in Bevelle, well their break in since Yuna was kidnapped by Seymore after the group killed him. But neither Sora nor Yuna could send him. Okay, not, I love all this stuff, but they are actually making their way to Gagazet Mountain . . .)

* * *

Sora shivered from the cold and followed behind Mickey and Riku as they followed Yuna and her gaurdians. Yuna stopped as a group of the race of Kimari's blocked their path. The elder said to Lady Yuna, "You shall not pass traitor"

Sora was suddenly warmed by his anger. Mickey stopped him from saying anything.

Yuna bowed her head, "I may be a traitor Maestor, but I will continue my pilgrimage"

He looked at her, "You would continue even though Spira has labled you a traitor"

Yuna nodded, "Yes I am on a quest to end Spira's pain, nothing will sway me"

He nodded, "You have a burning spirit that I cannot exstinquish. I will aknowledge this, as will Mount Gagazet, the sacred mountain"

The wind stirred and moved them all, then the elder stepped aside and Yuna led the way into the mountain path.

* * *

(Okay, okay, how far along should I go, this is exhausting. They make their way through the mountain pass and encounter Seymore yet again. He will not stay dead . . . so they walk through the ruins of Zanarkand forcing Tidus to come to terms with his city's destruction. The end up killing Lady Yunalesca and then they make their way back to every temple to speak with the Faith about how to defeat Sin once and for all. The faith remind Tidus that he is a dream and the dream will disappear when they defeat Sin and Yu Yevon. So now they are on the airship headed for Sin . . . )

* * *

Sora walked from the bridge to join Riku, Kimari, and Mickey. Auron stopped him, "A word Sora"

Sora sighed and looked at him, "Yeah"

Auron stood up straight and looked at him, "My sins, you remember when we met in the underworld"

Sora nodded, "Yes, of course I do. I have still not seen what sins you have committed"

Auron smiled, "Yes you have, the sins of failure. I failed to take Jecht back to Tidus, I even failed Tidus. He grew up alone after his mother died and all I did was watch him. I regret what I know will happen, Tidus will fade, he's a dream of the faith"

Sora nodded, "I know, and Riku and I are dreams of the past. Mickey is as well . . . "

Auron nodded, "Yes, but the keyblades belong in this world, otherwise there wouldn't be heartless. You have noticed something particular about the difference between you Mickey and Riku and your keyblades haven't you"

Sora nodded, "Yes, I know all about the difference. Riku isn't from this world, neither is Mickey. I am the only one that is truly from this world. But my world is far behind this, Sin hasn't even come into play, we don't have machina or grand cities in my world"

Auron smiled, "How do you know this? Have you ever been off your secluded island? Have you ever looked for the cities"

Sora sighed, "No, I guess I will have to do that when I get back home. Kairi, she isn't from this world, but she appears before me"

Auron nodded, "Yes, that's because you are here. Sora, the people from your time, they are faith in this time. Kairi, you found her spirit correct"

Sora nodded, "Yes, she is the spirit of Shiva, but her form is much older. I thought I recognized it"

Auron nodded, "Did you ever find your own"

Sora shook his head, "No, I didn't"

He smiled, "That is because your spirit travels within a faith that travels among you"

Sora looked back to where Tidus and the others were behind the metal door leading to the bridge. Auron nodded when Sora looked back at him, "It is your spirit that granted him the time to spend in Spira. Your spirit that wanted Tidus to find a way to end this forever. Tidus is but a dream of the faith, here on the physical plain because of a faith. Your spirit normally rests within Ifrit, the soul of fire"

Sora looked away for a moment, "I am the faith Ifrit? How would you know that"

Auron sighed, "When Mickey came with us he and I saw you. I think Mickey was rather shocked, it was even more when he saw the spirit of Kairi. Yuna sees them and she saw you when she obtained Ifrit, but she hides things well. She knows that when she dispurses the aeons forever to stop Yu Yevon she may very well loose you, Riku, and possibly Tidus. She knows this and it is with this that my failure takes its full toll. If I had stopped Sin before then Tidus and Yuna wouldn't have to sacrifice so much to do so"

Sora sighed, "How were you going to do that with just you and Mickey, the powers of a summoner are required as well"

Auron nodded, "Thank you Sora, hopefully I will be able to rest after this. I hope that Yuna and Tidus can forgive me"

Sora nodded and turned to walk to Riku and Mickey. Sora sighed at the thought that Riku had still not recovered his memories.

Mickey looked at Sora, "How are you doing Sora"

Sora sighed, "I'm doing fine, I am just waiting for this to end. Spira and everyone in Spira diserve to rest"

Mickey smiled, "You do know of the outcome then"

Sora nodded, "Yes, I know, but I still want to go through with it"

Kimari nodded, "You and Tidus have grown much on this journey. Tidus has helped Yuna grow and all of you have become strong like the Ronso"

Sora smiled, "Thanks Kimari, I appreciate your encouragement"

Kimari nodded, "Of course, but if I may ask, what outcome do you mean"

Mickey looked at Sora and shook his head. Sora sighed, "I'm sorry Kimari, but that is something I leave for you to find out for yourself"

Kimari nodded and walked back onto the bridge. Riku followed him and Mickey stood there and looked at Sora, "You do realize that you will not be able to return here if you go through with this, don't you"

Sora nodded, "I know, but if it is the only way to free Spira forever I am willing to make such a sacrifice. It won't change me going back home will it"

Mickey sighed, "Sora, this is the future of your world. You are not dead or a faith in your world. I hope that once Riku gets his memories back he will understand and allow you to go through with this"

Sora nodded, "I need you to make sure he does Mickey. I will see you two in the next world afterall"

Mickey nodded, "I guess you will, I just hope you don't end up there alone for too long"

Sora smiled, "I appreciate you allowing us to stay. I have come to terms with everything and can now fully except who I am and what I must do"

Mickey walked over to him and took his hand, he patted his hand, "I am proud of you Sora, you really are the Prince of Light. Riku and I will remember the growth on you upon traveling in this world. We have been here for so long"

Sora nodded, "Yes, but time is different here than in other worlds, I doubt so much time has passed outside this world"

Mickey nodded and released his hand, "Shall we end this"

Sora nodded and followed him to the bridge; Sora took a deep breath as they stepped out onto the bridge to have the censors going off and Cid saying, "We found the big boy. Sin is here, are you all ready"

Sora looked around at the friends he had made here, the love he felt for them ran deep. Riku met his eyes and Sora nodded, "Let's finish this"

Tidus and Yuna led the way hand in hand and Sora thought of Kairi as he followed everyone out onto the deck. Sora took to the front lines with Yuna, Tidus, and Wakka. Auron, Mickey, Lulu, Kimari, and Riku waited on the side lines in case they needed help, curing, or stamina. Sora drew his Oblivion and Fenrir deciding not to change into his Obelisk form. Yuna began the fight by summoning Shiva, the goddes of ice. She looked at Sora and smiled. Sora could see Kairi in Shiva, the cold expression meaning so much more to him. Yuna asked Shiva, "Please aid us"

Shiva smiled and soon threw blades of ice at Sin making him angry. He hit the ship and Sora almost lost his footing. Tidus ran over to sin and hit him with his Blitz Ace attack, then Sora slice at his arm and Sin pulled away.

When Sin pulled away Cid brought out the lazer guns and hit Sin's fin with it demembering it form him. Then they circled around and continued their onslaught of Sin's other fin. Soon Sin was crashing to the ground with both fins dismembered. Tidus and Yuna watched him fall into the city of Bevelle, Tidus' arm around her waist. (I will add what Tidus should have done if I want to bite me)

Then Sin rose from the rubble and rested atop the temple's point with insect-like wings sprouting from his back. Everyone readied for the next battle when Sin opened his mouth and began the attack mega-gravitation. (Yes I know what every spell in this game is called)

Sora hit the deck, "Everyone get down," just as he said that sin released the attack and soon the world was quiet. Everyone rose to their feet and looked around. There were holes in the world around them, but then everything started to gave in throwing everyone into the ship. Sora shook his head and got to his feet just as everyone rose to theirs. Then Cid fired at Sin and a hole opened up, everyone dove off the ship and continued to destroy Sin from within. Sin threw a fit and also managed to throw them into the air, Cid managed to get to all of them in time. A portal to where Yu Yevon and the Final Aeon were opened up and Cid drove the airship into it. It looked like the farplane, he parked the ship on solid ground and everyone slid down the side of the airship to the ground. They made their way through the path and headed towards the final aeon and Sin. After much fighting and navigating they made their way to an odd tower. Tidus touched the wierd glowing piece on the tower and everyone was transported inside. They made their way to what looked like a destroyed Zanarkand stadium. And in the center stood Tidus' father. He looked at Auron, "You're late Auron"

Auron nodded, "I know"

Jecht looked at Tidus, "You're taller, but your all bones, have you been eating right boy? . . . You've really grown"

Tidus scoffed, "Yeah, but you're still bigger"

Jecht sighed, and Tidus said, "Dad"

Jecht nodded, "Yeah"

Tidus looked at him, "I hate you"

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

(Okay this sappy shit is boring and I have seen it a million times, I know every damn line. We shall skip to the last moments of destoying Yu Yevon. No we won't they are back on the airship having destroyed Sin, Auron has moved on and Sora and Tidus plan to say goodbye for good. Riku also has his memories back)

* * *

Yuna performs the final sending and as she was finishing Tidus started to notice that he was fading and becoming transparent. Tidus backed away from where Wakka and Rikku stood, "Yuna, I have to go"

She turned and looked at him shaking her head, "No"

He smiled, "I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanrkand"

Wakka and Rikku looked at him as he ran past Yuna, Rikku cried out, "We'll see you again"

Sora looked at Mickey and Riku, he would wait until Tidus had his chance to say goodbye. Yuna ran after Tidus, Kimari cried out, "Yuna"

Tidus turned and would have embraced her but she went right through him and fell to the ground. Sora looked at Tidus and watched as he hung his head, tears streaming down his face. Tidus wiped the tears as Yuna got to her feet. "I love you," Tidus turned and looked at her. He walked over to her and put his arms around her despite the fact that he couldn't hold her. The notion was noticed by all, his way of saying the words he couldn't say. Tidus walked through her and dove off the airship into the golden clouds below.

Mickey looked at Sora, his form transparent as well, "So Sora, how long do you plan on standing here"

Riku looked at Sora, "No, Sora you can't"

Mickey grabbed Riku's arm, "Don't Riku, he'll be in the next world"

Riku shook his head, "We don't know which world that is"

Sora looked at Riku and smiled, "Don't worry Riku, it isn't goodbye to you Riku, only to this world and the people in it"

Sora walked away from them Riku trying to break away from Mickey. Sora walked over to Yuna, "Thank you Lady Yuna, it has been a privelage and an honor." Yuna shook her head, "Please Sora, not you too"

Sora smiled, "I'm touched, and I apologize, I should have told you sooner." He looked around at everyone, Wakka was helping

Mickey hold Riku back. He smiled, "I will see all of you again some day. Maybe Tidus can come back with me some day"

Mickey smiled, "Take care Sora, say hello to Braska for me"

Sora laughed, "Yeah sure," Sora turned and leapt off the ship, he soon was greeted by Tidus and Braska. Tidus smiled, "So you were a dream too"

Sora shook his head, "I was never a dream, I was the past, a long time before you Tidus. This world used to be called Destiny Islands, I am more than . . . "

Braska smiled, "He is the Prince of Light, the one that kept things like Sin and Yu Yevon from destroying this world. As a scholar I read most of what had been. But I am afraid I will not tell you all of that Sora, you should be moving on to your next world"

Braska pointed behind Sora, Sora turned and saw the door to the light, "Thanks Braska, and Mickey said hello"

Sora ran towards the door and stopped short of it to turn and wave to Tidus, "Take care"

Tidus waved, "You too Sora"

Sora disappeared beyond the door to light and Tidus turned to Braska, "So what is the story on this Prince of Light?"

* * *

Ah ha ha, don't kill me alright, I had to stick with the orginal ending. Where has Sora ended up I wonder? Thanks for reading and please review. Merry Christmas! 


	10. Chapter 9

This chapter is short, but don't worry the next chapter will make up for it I promise. Thanks for hanging in there.

* * *

Chapter 9: Royal Castle

Sora sighed as he stepped into the dark forest. He looked around and listened with his keyblades drawn. He heard a beautiful voice in the distance, she was singing. Sora made his way silently into the forest and stumbled upon daylight shining through a path of trees. He saw the young woman behind the voice was Aurora, Sleeping beauty. Sora also noticed the three witch sisters who had constructed his outfit. One of them came up behind him, "It would seem our mouse was Sora"

Sora turned around to find all three witches behind him. Sora put up his keyblades and sighed, "You scared me. Where is this"

The witch in blue smiled, "Why we are in the world called Royal Castle. This is our home world, I take it you are here for her, the witch"

Sora sighed, "I take it this is before she knows of me, before she even exists in the realm of darkness"

The red witch shook her head, "No, I am afraid not, she is engulfed in the darkness. Much time has passed in this world and the entirity of this world is also engulfed in darkness. The light you see if from the princess. Aurora does not know of this, because all she sees is light. But you have seen that light she is surrounded by as well Prince of Light"

Sora looked at her, "How did you . . . "

Their discussion was interupted by the scream of Aurora. Sora drew both keyblades and ran off down the path. The witches followed behind him crying, "Rose, Rose"

Sora ran off only to have the prince and princess faced with the impossible task of killing the dragon of Melificent. Sora saw the dragon and then he saw the prince draw his sword to defend the princess. The witches went to Aurora's aid just as the dragon engulfed the prince in flames. The scream for Aurora's reminded Sora of the pain, the darkness within, the scream of his mother as his father hit her over and over again.

Sora froze in his tracks, "No, not again." He shook his head and closed his eyes, "Not again, not another world"

Sora looked up anger flowing throughout him, determination to defend the princess. He ran towards the dragon and flew up off the ground with wings of his own, white wings that spread light throughout the world engulfed in darkness. The light frightened the dragon and she flew to the air. Sora flew to the dragon and when she breathed fire at him he raised his keyblades and charged forward, "Not again"

Sora drove onward and finally made it to the dragon herself. He moved with speed she could not as a dragon and beheaded her with the power of both keyblades. She roared and then she began to take the form of Melificent. She fell to the ground in a heap and Sora twirled his keyblade, "Not again," the light that came from his keyblade burned stronger and brighter than before. It struck her in the heart just as she rose to her feet. Then in the mist of her screams and the smoke the prince appeared once more. He looked at Aurora and embraced her holding her as she cried. Sora landed on a cliff above them and looked up to find Mickey and Riku waving at him, they landed and Riku ran to Sora, "I thought we lost you," he embraced Sora, "Don't scare me like that"

Sora hugged him back then they let go embarrassed, Sora withdrew his keyblades and the wings faded into the light of the sun that was now shining brightly overhead. Mickey smiled, "It seems you took care of things yourself Prince Sora, the Prince of Light"

Sora nodded with a smile, "Yeah, it would seem so, but we need to head to the next world to save it as well"

Mickey nodded and waved down at the three witches then with Sora and Riku in the ship they headed towards there next world.

* * *

Things are about to heat up, sorry but this filler chapter was needed for specific reasons, those reasons will be revealed soon. Thanks and all, don't forget to review. 


	11. Chapter 10

This is the actual filler chapter, Wonderland, it's kind of just here to point a particular thing out. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Wonderland

Sora landed in the known maze of Wonderland. Riku sighed as he noticed that Sora knew where they were. But as Sora led the way his smile faded, there was something very out of place in this world, he could feel it. Mickey continued onward and Riku followed after him. Sora shook his head, "Wait, somethings' wrong, I can feel something ominous. The darkness has taken hold here"

Mickey looked at him, "Do you think the princess of this worlod is already dead"

Sora nodded, "I believe so, it just feels so cold and empty here"

Sora ran past them and into the court where he saw a much larger Queen of Hearts, she was engulfed by the power of darkness. In her hand lay the body of Alice, but when Sora looked at her he saw a faded amount of light. He looked at Mickey, "How can I . . . "

Mickey shook his head, "Don't question it Sora, it comes from the fact that you have accepted who you are"

Sora looked up upon hearing Alice scream, the Queen laughed and Sora glared at her seeing Alice's light completely fade. Sora moved in for the kill when Riku stepped up in front of him, "Hey there fat bitch get your fas ass down here"

Sora laughed at Riku's aggressive language, "Yeah Queen of Hearts, get your fat ass down here"

She glared at them and waved her staff, "Off with their heads, off with their heads"

Riku sighed, "She had better stop saying that crap"

She bellowed again, "Off with their heads, off with their heads"

Riku grunted in frustration, "That is getting annoying," soon the cards started to close in, all of them heartless. Riku could see the darkness emitting off of them, but it only made it easier for him to target them. Riku had accepted the fact that he was the Prince of Darkness and he saw the darkness in everyone, their fears and regrets, but he knew there was more to being the Prince of Darkness.

Riku, Sora, and Mickey made short work of the heartless. Then as Riku heard the Queen bellow, "Off with their head, off with their heads," he sighed and jumped up into the air sprouting midnight black wings as he did so. Sora and Mickey watched in wonder as Riku quickly destrotyed the Queen. Riku landed and said, "A slight touch of light should end it Sora"

Sora smiled and hit her with a ray of light from his keyblade, "This world may have been defeated . . . "

Riku finished his statement, "But we will never be."

* * *

The next chapter is going to be violent and dark, I forewarn you. Thanks for reading! Review! 


	12. Chapter 11

If you can't tell yet, I like Riku so I have created a story about him, one that will be revealed via this chapter. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Oblilvion

Mickey landed the gummi ship and noticed the look on Riku's face as they touched ground. Sora jumped out of the ship first, this world was baren waistland. Buildings toppled over, a storm raging in the sky, and life was nowhere to be seen. Sora walked closer to the obviously destroyed city, if sent chills up his spine as he looked at the ruins of what should have been a grand city. It was completely deserted, with the exception of a dark, eeiry castle on the other side of the city. It was surrounded by dark cloud full of lightning and thunder. Sora looked to find the peak but could not. There were lights in the castle telling him that there might be light, or maybe beings of light, he couldn't tell this far away.

"Sora," Mickey said to him making him turn around. Riku was staring at the ruins as well. But the expression on his face was of horror not confusion. Riku looked around and shook his head, "No it can't be"

Sora looked at him, "It can't be what, do you know where we are"

Riku pulled at his hair with both hands and fell to his knees, "Anywhere but here, anywhere but here"

Mickey understood immediately, "You can't tell me this is Oblivion"

Riku shook his head, "No, we have to get out of here"

Sora walked over to him and shook him, "Riku, snap out of it, please"

Riku shook his head, "I can't be here, the darkness is too strong here"

Sora looked around and then he turned as he heard a loud bang far to the north of them. The sound snapped Riku to his feet his keyblade drawn, Sora looked into his eyes to see a knowing. Sora watched as Riku darted past him towards the sound saying, "Only one person could have survived this"

Sora and Mickey ran after him crying out his name. But when they came up to Riku he was staring at someone with black hair and blood stained clothes and skin. His eyes met Riku and he stood up straight, "Brother, you decided to come home after all these years"

Riku cracked his neck and positioned himself to fight meeting the murderous warriors cold eyes, "Caim, only you would be able to take such darkness"

Caim laughed, his laughter cold and emotionless, "A darkness you ran away from Alex. I bet you even changed your name along with your hair. But your eyes will always be filled with the malice and hate you were born with. Born in a world engulfed in darkness, a world that balanced out every world of light"

Riku tightened his grip on his keyblade, Sora listened with horror at the realization of the truth, Alex? World of darknes to balance all the worlds of light? Brother? Caim? Sora moved closer when Riku snapped at him, "Stay back, this is my fight Sora"

Sora froze more than hearing the fear and anger, he felt it, saw the darkness emitting from both Caim and Riku. Riku glared at Caim, "Where is your dear heartless wife, Samara? Is she waiting nearby to take me out once I kill you brother"

Caim smiled, "Only if she had the heart to take revenge, your dear Ella awaits you in the castle. She is the captive in this world, the light of this world that makes it stable. Maybe if you make it past me you can save her"

Riku loosened his grip on his keyblade and soon it disappeared leaving him defensless, "Ella"

Caim laughed, "Of course, why do you think this world is still here. Your new friends are balancing the darkness in me, you, and Samara. But if you kill me then there will be too much light and the world will destroy itself. That was why he sent you away, you made the light in her stronger than all of our darkness"

Caim looked past Riku to Sora, "But if I infect his heart with darkness then you might be able to see her"

Sora took a step back, the hate and bloodlust in Caim's eyes enough to instill fear in Sora's heart. Sora tried to look away but the fear kept him frozen in place and gazing into Caim's eyes. Riku stepped in front of Sora releasing him from Caim's paralyzing gaze.

Caim laughed, "The boy does know of darkness, but not the same darkness I have in me. So brother, do you wish to save her? Or will you allow Samara to peal the skin from her bones"

Riku heard the hhigh pitched scream of Ella from the castle and the look in his eyes changed from hate to pain. Caim only laughed again, "Come now Alex, Prince of Darkness, you can't still love her so much. You may have changed into a two year old when you left, but even after thirty years you can't still love her. The light keeps her the same age as you, you the darkness that balances her heart. The other half of her soul, and you still love her after thirty years. You forgot everything from living here, but not her"

Riku glared at him then he took to the sky his wings outstretched. Sora spread his wings and picked up Mickey flying after Riku.

Caim smiled and then he called his dragon. Upon hearing the roar of the dragon Sora turned around just in time to see the breath of fire aimed at him. Mickey reached out and blocked it. Sora dove to his left and right upon each fireball aimed at him. Riku dove into the window of the top floor of the castle and landed in front of Ella. She was bound to the wall with metal cuffs and chains. Her arms cut, her legs cut, her blue dress torn and bloodied. She looked up at Riku, his hair jet black in his true form. She looked into his eyes, "Alex"

He smiled and easily cut the chains and cuffs with his keyblade. She embraced him, "Oh Alex, I thought you woudl never come." He held her close then took to the air, dove out of the same window and flew outside to be greated by a fireball. Ella reached out one hand and deflected the fireball back at the red dragon Angelus.

She roared as the fireball hit her and then Caim was thrown from her back. He landed on the ground below them and Angelus was caught off gaurd by Sora and Mickey's rays of light striking her heart. Caim roared in anger and made to attack them as they landed.

Riku however landed in front of him and blocked the attack with his keyblade. Ella backed away from the battle and joined Sora and Mickey. Sora looked closely at her, her waist length, burgundy hair flowing down her scarred back. Her tan skin pale and scarred with hundreds of cuts. She watched Riku battle Caim with love, admiration, and longing in her eyes directed at Riku. She gasped as Riku was knocked to the ground by Caim's angry attack. Caim bent over him and raised his sword. As he brought down his sword Riku raised his keyblade and blocked blow after blow. Ella cried out, "Alex"

Riku pushed Caim's sword back and then kicked his feet from under him. Riku looked down at him and said as he pointed his keyblade and a powerful ray of light formed at it's end, "Goodbye brother"

Caim growled and rose to his feet just as the ray of light struck him in the heart. He fell face first to the ground saying with hate, "Alex"

Riku sighed deeply and grabbed the gash on his arm where Caim's magic had struck him. He looked up to find Samara, the heartless of Ella and the complete opposite of her. She looked down at Riku and smiled, "Well it would seem the Prince has returned. Congradulations on defeating Caim. He was named the King of Darkness by the way"

Riku backed away from Caim's body as a powerful amount of darkness started to seep from it. Sora struck it with his keyblade and the sould of Caim was lifted from his body, sound asleep and at peace. Sora watched as the darkness took a more physical form and then it dove at Riku. Sora looked to find that it was Samara's doing that did this. It was an attack and it would kill Riku. Sora ran towards him, he had backed several feet away. Then he saw Mickey appear in front of Riku just as the darkness moved to strike. It engulfed Mickey and Riku was knocked back by the force of the attack. Ella ran to his side and watched as Mickey was drained of all light and engulfed by the attack. Sora watched as Mickey rose above the ground and then transformed into a ball of energy which Samara brought up to her hand. She looked at it and then absorbed it into her. She laughed, "Well, it seems the darkness was too much for his majesty"

Riku was shaking with rage and got to his feet wanting to attack her. But Sora and Ella grabbed him and made their way back to the gummi ship. They ran and said to Riku, "We have to get out of here"

Ella explained, "Don't let his sacrifice be in vain, she's too powerful right now. The world has become unstable it will destroy itself. You know this Alex, let's go"

He reluctantly turned and ran with them to the gummi ship. Sora jumped into the pilots' seat, started it up, and fired the engines. He quickly rose the gummi ship and then headed out of the world, a storm of dark energy was destroying the city and world of Oblivion in their wake. Ella sat next to Riku comforting him and Sora knew they had to go somewhere to recover from the great loss . . . and the great discovery on Sora's part.

* * *

Don't kill me, this is another crossover by the way, one that Drakengaurd fans' will notice. I'm sorry but prices must be paid, especially in stories that I write, fan fics or other wise. Please review and don't be cruel, too much anyway. 


	13. Chapter 12

I know some of you may be angry with me, but I will have you know that I must do as I do, it is in my nature to write stories with dark happenings. Thanks for hanging in there, but this is going to get much worse before it gets better.

* * *

Chapter 12: Return to Disney Castle

Sora docked the ship in the port and helped Ella help Riku get out. Sora led the way through the castle grounds and into the library where Minnie spent most of her time. Chip and Dale followed behind them. Sora took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard Goofy, Donald, Daisy, and Minnie laughing inside. Sora was trying to control his shaky hands and the pain in his heart. Telling his laughing friends about Mickey's sacrifice was going to be a trial for him, a trial he didn't know if he could get through. Riku touched his shoulder and said, "I'm with you Sora"

Sora nodded but inside he didn't know that Riku was with him, after finding out that his best friend had lived another lifetime before and the devastation of his home world. Sora couldn't help but feel worlds apart, now he finally understood why Riku didn't fear the darkness, why he was so much stronger, more skilled, better at everything. Riku had already lived and grown up before. Goofy was the one to open the door, he carried his son in his arms and gave Sora a one armed hug, "SORA"

Sora couldn't bring himself to smile at the sight of Goofy and Donald or Goofy's son. Sora walked inside his eyes seeking Minnie's, he forced himself to say, "Your Majesty . . . "

Minnie looked up and Goofy and Donald searched outside for Mickey. Ella helped Riku into a nearby chair, his leg, his arm, and his back badly injured. Minnie looked at the three and looked at Daisy who quickly was at her side. Minnie met Sora's eyes, but he averted them from hers. Donald and Goofy looked at Sora and Donald asked, "Where's the king? Did he go off on his own again"

Donald looked at Riku in the chair, the injuries, the blood. he noticed the cut on Sora's cheek, the burn mark on his back that had also burned his clothes. He looked at the young woman hanging onto Riku's arm tightly, her clothes torn, her skin cut and scarred.

Donald looked at Goofy who held his son close to him for support and attatchment to reality and time itself. Daisy exchanged looks with Donald, Minnie calmly asked, "Where is Mickey"

Sora took in a ragged, painful breath and when he tried to say it the words left him. Riku grunted in pain and met Minnies' eyes, "Your majesty, King Mickey is . . . he . . . he sacrificed his life to save mine. I'm sorry, I should have stopped him"

Donald and Goofy let out cries of pain while Daisy tightened her grip on Minnies hand. Minnie nodded, "He died saving the life of someone that must not die. King Mickey knew who you were Riku, the same as he knew who Sora really was. I should not grieve his death because the lives of two people that keep the worlds in balance stand before me alive. It is your lives that keep the worlds from going into chaos. He died for a greater cause . . "

Minnie stood up and walked over to the bookshelf turning her back to them, "I will not mourn his death . . . I shouldn't . . . he would want me to remember him . . . "

Sora could hear her voice breaking, he watched her fall to the ground on her knees. He watched each painful sob escape her and he watched Daisy go to her and hold her. Sora took in another ragged breath unable to take the sight of those he cared for in pain. Sora bowed his head and said softly afraid his voice would betray him, "I'm sorry your majesty."

Sora stood up straight, turned around and walked out of the room. He walked out into the garden and slid down the wall of the entrance to the gummi port. Then he felt the tears on his face, the pain was building up. Sora knew as soon as he sat down that he would cry, he knew the tears would only open old wounds. Suddenly memories of pain, tears, fear came fludding back driving him insane, making the pain hurt all the more. He grabbed his head with both hands and shook his head as the pain came back, memory after memory; his mom on the floor screaming at his dad to stopl her voice echoing in his head. "No, stop, don't please. Sora get out of here." He remembered his father turning on his, picking him up and throwing him into the wall then holding him there as he threatened to kill him if his mother wouldn't shut up.

The fear the pain from his father kicking him once he let him drop to the floor. The pain of him throwing him into the kitchen table. All the years of getting beaten up because he said or did something wrong, because he walked in on him beating her up. Years of her screams, of him calling her worthless and garbage. Years of him telling her that he hated both of them, that they diserved it. Torment, pain, abuse, years of wearing long sleeves and lying to his classmates, his friends, the teachers and adults that asked. Years of keeping to himself, days where he woudln't make any contact with Riku or Kairi. Days that he woudl force himself to stay away from them, protecting them from a life he hated, a life he barely survived. Now he couldn't accept the idea of Riku lying to him, all those years and Riku always lied to him. Then when he saw why he lied it only pained him more that he was angry. Sora cried out all the years of pain with each memory flooding back, each agonizing memory. Every fight with his dad, every single day that he beat both him and his mother up. The worry he felt the first year as a keybarer. The fear he felt for his mom, the only person who had tried to protect him from the monster who tormented their lives. Sora felt himself rock as he continued to cry. It wasn't Mickey's death that was the result, it was just the final straw, it was what finally broke every year of defense. Sora cried for everyone that had died, everyone that he had failed. His uncle that had tried and failed to get them away, his uncle and kids, his aunt that had also been killed by his father. Sora remembered the night he witnessed his father kill them, the night his fears had changed. He became more than an abusive dad that night, he became a demon. Sora never felt so afraid in his life.

Even on Oblivion with all the darkness, even seeing Caim. But when he met Caim's eyes he saw that demon, he saw the demon that he saw in his father that night. Caim was the demon, so was his father, living their lives hating everyone, killing everyone, beating everyone.

Sora forced himself to his feet, "I can't do this anymore. I can't win, no matter what I do." The worlds he had failed to save came to mind knocking him back to his knees grabbing his head. But then in all the pain the face of the little girl in Besaid came to his mind. The laughter from everyone he encountered on their journey in Spira, Tidus, Yuna, everyone he had met and befriended. All the people they had saved in Spira, all the children with their smiles and laughter came to mind and Sora stopped crying and found the strength to stand. "I have to end this, there are other worlds to save. There are still other loves to save. Even if we can't save everyone, we can still save some"

Ella's voice rang out to him, "That's right Sora, you can still save lives. You have the power to save worlds, everyone that you couldn't save would want that, they would want you to save who you could"

Sora looked at her, her words left a mark in his heart, in his very soul. Sora smiled, "Yeah, they would, even the people I couldn't save would want me to go on, to save the worlds that I could"

She smiled, "We should go back, Minnie wants to heal Al . . . Riku"

Sora's smile faded, "Alex, who is he"

Ella smiled, "The true light in Oblivion. I am the Lady of Light, the princess of Oblivion. Alex is a prince to the king and queen of oblivion. A king and queen his brother killed when he was young. Alex is a tortured soul, Riku is the one you know. Riku is who he is now, he erased Alex from his mind, from existence. But when you returned to Oblivion he became Alex once more. Now he is Alex and Riku, now he shares the tortured souls of both lives. But you proved to him that even a tortured soul can live in the light and follow their heart"

Sora sighed, "How did you know"

She smiled, "The look in your eyes tells me that you are one that fights to live in the light. You long for it, seek it, pour your heart and soul to it. That is why you can withstand the darkness, you fear it because you fear your father. You can withstand the darkness around others, but not the darkness in you, nor the darkness in your father. Your fear of that is what makes you so pure hearted, you don't fear the pain, the unknown, you know what lies in the darkness. You fear it consuming you and turning you into someone that will want to hurt others. You are truly the Prince of Light. Riku fears the light because he fears the darkness invading and taking the light away from him. That is what makes him the Prince of Darkness. He is one with the darkness because he kept his heart while living in the darkness"

Sora nodded, "So he really is stronger than me"

She shook her head, "No, you are the same in strength, he lives in darkness and takes shelter in it like you live and shelter in the light. You seek the light and he seeks the darkness. He knows of tremendous pain and torture, so do you. But you know of happiness and love, you seek that in everything while he sees nothing but the pain and torture. You live in both, as does he, but you look for the light of things, fear the darkness of things. He looks for the darkness and fears the light. I grant him the strength to come into the light and he grants to you the strength to come into the darkness. When you loose your way Kairi grants you the strength to find the light again"

Sora nodded and then he followed her back to the library and they soon joined a still grieving group, but they seemed relieved to see Sora.

Sora looked to Goofy and Donald, Daisy was making cooing noises at baby Max while she held him in her arms. Minnie was in front of Riku healing his wounds. Ella closed the door and walked over to Riku's side. Goofy and Donald smiled and ran to Sora hugging him and smiling. Goofy messed up his hair, "It's good to see ya' Sora. You've gotten even taller and your hair is a mess. How are you doing"

Sora smiled, "I could be better, but I will live." Sora turned his attention to his best friend, "How are you doing Riku"

Riku looked over his shoulder, "Sora . . . I . . . I'm sorry I . . . "

Sora shook his head, "Don't Riku, it's okay, we all have secrets, yours was pretty big, but it's okay"

Sora walked over to him and knelt down next to Minnie as she finished up healing his wounds. Minnie smiled and hugged Sora before he could react, "I'm so happy the two of you are okay." Sora hugged her back and then they let go. She touched the cut on his face and walked around him. She touched the burn mark making Sora jump in pain. He hissed when her cold fingers brushed his hair away from the burn. Then warmth passed through him and she healed and repaired his clothes and wound. Then she walked in front of him and touched his cheek, Sora grabbed her hand, "Leave that one please, it doesn't hurt"

She pulled her hand away, "Don't you have enough scars Sora, all this fighting"

Sora nodded, "Yes, but this scar will remind me of the sacrifices made and of what we still have to do"

She smiled and nodded, "As you wish Sora, so where are you headed next"

Riku looked up at Sora as he stood up and scratched his head, "I think we need to go to Hollow Bastion and check up on them"

Riku smiled, "Yeah, that sounds like a plan," he got up to his feet and Ella siezed his hand, "I will go with you"

He looked at her, "No, absolutely not. You will be safe if you remain here"

She shook her head, "No, I refuse to part from you now, after all this time"

Minnie smiled, "She's right, but I think a change in wardrobe is in order, not to mention some rest. You three look exhausted and I refuse objections. You can spend the night here in the castle, get some rest, catch up, and most of all . . . baths"

Sora laughed, "She has a valid point"

Everyone started laughing, it started to lift a portion of the pain from their hearts as they laughed.

* * *

The next morning . . .

Rikku walked with Sora and Ella back to the port. Ella had changed into a more suitable outfit for fighting; she was wearing a red tank top, a black skirt, and a pair of knee length, leather, combat boots reminding Sora vaquely of Tiffa and Yuffi.

Riku had changed into a clean, blue, muscle shirt, and baggy blue jeans.

Sora still wore the mystical outfit, but Minnie and Daisy had adjusted it for him and changed it a bit. It was now a white, short sleeved, muscle shirt with a red hoody over it that was left open in the front. His pants actually reached his shoes and had remained black. They had also given Sora a new hairdo, tied back at the base of his neck now that it had grown to the middle of his back.

Riku's now waist length hair was tied back in a braid.

Ella had tied her hair back at the base of her neck, but had left it loose after that. Sora could see her eyes fully, unique eyes with the shades of blue, green, and hazel within them. Sora sighed, "Well off to Hollow Bastion," he said as they came up to the gummi ship.

Riku and Ella climbed inside and Sora took his seat in the pilots seat. Chip and Dale came running over to him, in their hands a keyblade as long as a sword, "This is from her majesty, Queen Minnie. She wants you to take it as a gift from Mickey"

Sora took the keyblade in his hand and then they handed him a staff; it was golden and upon the top was a star with a ruby jewel in the center, "This is for Lady Ella"

Sora handed her the staff and looked closer at the new keyblade. It had a hilt like a sword and it looked very familiar. Sora looked at it closely and recognized it at once, "The Caldabog, Tidus . . . "

Riku leaned over the seat to look at it, "It is the Caldabog, but doesn't that mean Tidus is a keybarer as well"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know, he never handled the keyblade"

Riku sat back in his seat, "Yes he did, don't you remember when we fought Seymore the final time. He hit me with a strong magic attack and Tidus had my keyblade in his hand. He used it to deliver the final blow to Seymore, that's why you and Mickey though he was never a heartless"

Sora looked at Riku, "You could have told me that"

Chip and Dale said to Sora, "There's a distress call coming in from Hollow Bastion Sora"

Sora nodded, "Alright," he buckled in and looked back at Riku and Ella, "you two buckle in, we're headed to Hollow Bastion"

Sora fired up the engines and waited while Chip and Dale readied the ship to leave the port. Sora felt the slight jerk of them releasing the ship and then looked over at the monitor as they opened the doors. Dale came up saluting him, the signal to take off. Sora braced himself as the ship took off out of the port into space. Sora made his way through to Hollow Bastion.

* * *

Isn't that something? Alright onto the next chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	14. Chapter 13

Here goes nothing . . . I am not telling you anything, just read it. I'm suprised you're still here anyway. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 13: Hollow Bastion again

Sora landed the gummi ship just outside the town and opened the cockpit. He climbed out and Riku and Ella followed him. Riku and Sora drew their keyblades and made their way to towm once Sora closed the cockpit and his the gummi ship under a cloak of camorflauge Minnie and Daisy had made for him. Riku jumped to the top of a nearby building followed by Ella and Sora. Ella grabbed Riku's hand as he silently made his way across the roof towards a chimney. Ella stayed with Riku while Sora made his way to the nearest alleyway. Riku looked up at the cloudy sky, it was almost pitch black in this world and as he looked around he noticed that there were both heartless and nobodies wondering around in the empty houses and streets. Sora jumped back up on top of the building and ran over to Riku, "I hope everyone is okay. This is worse than the last battlezone that went on here"

Riku nodded, "The sky is pitch black, as you can tell. And their are heartless and nobodies"

Sora nodded, "I'm not worried about that, I can take them, the thing that worries me are Vixin and Misaga and the well being of Leon and the others. Not to mention if there are any other heartless roaming around"

Riku nodded, "So what do you propose? Do you want to storm through them of travel around them"

Sora sighed, "I woould rather storm through them, but we can't take that risk. First we need to locate Leon and the others and then we can take all of them out. We are sorely outnumbered after all"

Ella smiled, "He has a point, not to mention I can't slay heartless, I have a staff not a keyblade"

Sora looked at her and handed her his keyblade, "Just try and hit something with it. If it stays in your hand then you fight with that instead of the staff"

Riku looked at Sora adn watched as Ella hit the air with the keyblade. It stayed in her hand and Sora drew his new keyblade instead, since he handed Oblivion to her. Riku sighed, "Alright then, let's go"

Ella picked up her staff and then it began to glow and the keyblade and the staff were ripped from her hands. Then in a blinding light they became one. Ella reached out for the golden, ruby encrested, Oblivion. Sora looked around them,, heartless and nobodies were swarming towards them, "So much for keeping a low profile"

Ella, Riku, and Sora stood back to back as heartless and nobodies circled around them. Sora looked at Riku, "I have a plan"

Riku sighed, "Well, let's hear it"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, well, I take the lead, cut through enough to make a path, you cover the back while Ella stays between us. This is no place to learn how to wield a keyblade"

Riku nodded, "Okay, after you"

Ella made to protest, but Sora grabbed her wrists, "Whatever you do stay close to me and Riku. If you get seperated then scream, this is not a way to learn, these heartless are out for blood"

Sora looked back at Riku, "Riku, wait, the heartless and nobodies always go after me, use that to your advantage and get to Merlin's house"

Riku sighed, "Sora, I don't know my way around here. How about you stay up front and me and Ella will cover you"

Sora sighed, "Alright," he flew up in the air and sure enough all the heartless and nobodies jumped up and brought him to the ground. But before he hit the ground they were blown back by Sora transforming into his final form, sort of, he had wings in his final form.

Sora made short work of the heartless and nobodies and Riku and Ella cut down those who tried a sneak attack, Riku mostly. Ella however caught both of them off gaurd as another swarm aimed to attack Sora. She raised her keyblade and a wave of light crushed them, "I do know how to fight you two"

Riku smiled and they caught up with Sora and made it through the down taking thousands of heartless and nobodies down as they went a piece. Ella and Riku ran inside the small house and Sora hit the heartless with his own wave of light clearing out the area before running inside. He reverted to his normal form and put away his keyblades. Sora looked around to find the house empty, he ran to the computer, "TRON! TRON"

Soon the computer screen came on requesting a password. Sora put in the data but nothing happened. He put it in again, "Error, Error." Sora hit the keyboard in frustration, "Damn it, why won't this work"

Suddenly three fairy like girls appeared behind him, "Sora"

Sora turned around startled, it was the Gullwings, "Gullwings"

They nodded and Paine simply said, "Everyone is in trouble, they are in the castle, trapped in the main computer room. Tron shut himself down to keep the computer from being over run with heartless"

Sora nodded, "Thanks, is everyone alright"

Yuna shook her head, "We don't know, we can't get inside, Aerieth and Cloud have put up a strong forcefield keeping everything and everyone out"

They disappeared and Sora looked over at Riku, then his eyes moved to the book of Pooh. It was still there unscathed. He walked over to it and picked it up, "They have to be in some real danger. Leon and Merlin would never have left this book here"

Sora looked at Riku and Ella, Ella reached out for the book, "I will hold it, you need to concentrate on getting us to Leon and your friends"

Sora nodded, "Thanks," he headed to the door, "We are going to need a vacation after this"

Riku smiled and then led Ella out of the house as Sora opened the door. Sora was suddenly thrown back into the house by a massive force. He hit the computer screen hard enough to break the screen and as he slid down to the floor Riku saw blood on the screen.

Riku let go of Ella's hand and ran towards the door, he was looking into the face of Leon? Riku shook his head, no this Leon had black, emotionless eyes, dark hair, pale skin, and was wearing the same long black, hooded cloak that Vixin and Misaga wore.

Riku stepped back from him and then Ella jumped in front of him and hit him in the chest with the palms of her hands, he was thrown into the wall far from them and Riku saw the light fade from her hands. She looked back at Sora and ran to him, she touched the wound on his back and head and he woke up. She pulled him to his feet, "We need to get out of here now"

Sora nodded and led the way out the door, they barely escaped another attack from the heartless Leon. Sora jumped down from the rubble and rolled on the ground, Ella and Riku following his example. Then he led them through another onslaught of nobodies and heartless by throwing wave after wave of light at them. Ella made to say something about using up too much energy, but they didn't have the time, the heartless Leon, more heartless, and nobodies were closing in on them. Sora yelled back at them, "We don't have time for this, take to the skies"

Sora jumped off the ground and sprouted wings, Riku grabbed Ella around the waist and did the same diving to his left and right to avoid attacks. Sora flew quickly, gracefully, and skillfully through to the castle and then once the landed in front of the entrance Sora and Riku folded their wings and disappeared into the castle.

Sora led the way through the castle despite the bitter and blinding darkness. Riku kept up with him because Ella could see the light radiating from Sora. Sora cut down all the heartless and nobodies blocking their path by sending even more waves of light at them then he barged into the door leading to Ansems' study.

Once they were inside it was quiet, silent. Riku closed the door behind him and heard the heartless be destroyed by something. Sora ran over to the wall that led to the computer room, he banged on the wall until it opened then ran to the computer room. He walked inside to find Leon sitting on the floor holding an obviously dead Aerieth. Cloud was standing against the other door and Tiffa was sitting on the floor holding and badly injured, bleeding, dead Yuffi. Sora dropped his keyblades, the noise catching everyone's attention. Vincent appeared from a hiding spot in the ceiling, Cid looked up from his seat in front of the computer. Merlin suddenly appeared next to Cid making him jump and swear at the same time. Cloud looked over at Sora, and Leon and Tiffa looked at him as well. Sora held his breath when he met Leon and Tiffa's eyes, they were full of pain and sorrow at the loss of their friends and loved ones.

Sora swallowed, "I'm sorry, I should have been here sooner . . . "

Cloud stood up straight and looked directly at him, he then looked at Riku and Ella and after a moment he looked back to Sora, "Oblivion"

Riku and Ella's expressions froze and their faces paled. Cloud continued, "Is a dangerous place, I suspect you needed to recover and regroup after a trip there"

Tiffa stood up laying Yuffi gently on the ground, he stomach had swelled considerably since their last visist. Sora looked at Cloud, "How long were we gone"

Merlin looked at him, "Where is the king"

Sora looked away and Riku said calmly, "Dead, killed on Oblivion"

Cloud nodded, "That is a lot a darkness to take in. I suspect he was attacked with a dark orb that proved stonger than it appeared"

Tiffa took Cloud's hand, "Cloud . . . "

He shook his head, "I think while we wait on Sora to recover from the task of getting himself and his friends here I can finally explain something. Oblivion, a world enshrouded in darkness, the world with so much darkness to balance out all the worlds of light. The Prince of Darkness, he's older than me, but only looks eighteen years old now. Changed his appearance and escaped from the world, though forceably. I was only five then, but when the doorways opened I left and made it here. Hollow Bastion, the home to most everyone here, except Yuffi, Tiffa, Vincent, and I. Kairi, the princess of heart to this world. That is why this world hasn't been taken by the darkness, it's princess isn't here so it's hard to kill her. Not to mention her world is balanced and she doesn't fear the darkness . . "

Sora looked away closing his eyes, Cloud continued; "She doesn't fear it because it lives in Sora and as a princess of heart she can see the darkness and light within everyone. Truthfully, the Prince of Light and the Prince of Darkness should be defined by how much darkness rests within their hearts, not because of what they seek"

Ella spoke up, "That's enough Cloud, we need to think of a way out of this world"

Sora shook his head, "No, let him finish, but while he's at it how about you tell everyone about how Sephiroth was created Cloud"

Tiffa looked at Cloud, "Sephiroth, what is he talking about"

Cloud smiled, "Touche Sora, touche. Sephiroth is the darkness in my heart. When I was turned into a heartless after defeating him the second time. He was a ghost that came back to haunt me, my brother actually. That is something I believe Riku can relate to, seeing as how Caim was his brother and the darkness in his own heart"

Riku smiled, "Yes he was, but he's gone, Sora and I saw to that"

Cloud nodded, "Ironic that Sora would be there to help end the lives of Sephiroth and Caim. He is the Prince of Light and he has the power to balance the equation enough to destroy entities of darkness. But with everything that is going on in this world, I have noticed that Vixin has gotten stronger and stronger. Misaga however has been getting weakier, but it balances the equation in Vixin's favor. The darkness in Sora's heart grows stronger and so does Vixin. Sora's powers of light grow stronger, but the darkness grows stronger, that is confusing isn't it"

Ella sighed, "Cloud, don't, please . . . "

Sora cut her off, "What are you trying to say"

Cloud smiled, "What I'm saying is that you saw Oblivion as a ruined city, right? You see the power emitting from the heartless, you see all the darkness in any situation. But do you see the light? Do you really know what light looks like Sora"

Sora looked down as he thought back, every world they went to, all the times he saw the ruins of what was left of the world, the heartless, the darkness. Until he saw Aurora, she was surrounded in light, a light he had never seen before, a light that changed the perspective of the world around her.

Cloud sighed, "You saw it in Aurora's world, the light around her, her eyes saw the light in everything around her. It appeared that way to you because she lived her life enshrouded in pure light"

Sora nodded without saying a word, Riku walked up next to him looking at Cloud, "Why would you say such things to him"

Cloud sighed, "Because it's true, Prince Alex"

Tiffa and Vincent looked at Riku then, both of them shocked at what Cloud had just said. Leon stood up lying Aerieth on the ground, Cloud looked at her, his features changing to sorrow and pain at the sight of her. Tiffa gripped his hand tightly and watched Leon walk directly up to Sora. Leon took in a deep breath and Sora looked at him now standing head to head with him. Riku was pulled back by Ella just as Leon made a fist in his hand and hit Sora hard in the face knocking him to the ground. Leon looked down at him as he wipe the blood from his busted lip and said angrily, "Where the hell were you"

Cloud and Vincent ran to Leon right after he kicked Sora in the stomach knocking him on his face as he tried to get up. Cloud and Vincent grabbed Leon, "Squall, calm down"

Sora pushed himself on his hands and knees and coughed, he felt the blood leave his mouth and got to his feet wiping the blood on his hand then his black pants. Riku looked at him and saw the small amount of blood of Sora's hoody, right by the neck of his red shirt.

Riku tried to break Ella's grasp, but Sora shook his head and reached a hand towards Riku, "Don't, I deserved that"

Riku shook his head, "He had no right . . . "

Sora shook his head, "Yes he did, how would you feel if Ella was taking from you because I wasn't there? Because you were outnumbered. But I have to ask," he turned to face Leon who was still held back by Cloud and Vincent, "when were you a heartless"

Leon stopped struggling and Cloud and Vincent released him. Leon hung his head, "He's here"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, he nearly killed us on our way here. I'm sorry about Aerieth Leon, I really am. But we have much bigger things to think about than our losses. All of you need to suck it up and get ready for a war. This is where is began and this is where it will all end. We can sit here and feel sorry for ourselves, mourn the dead, but we don't have time or the leisure to do that. You lost the love of your life, Tiffa lost her best friend. Yeah well, as much as that has to suck, we've lost plenty of friends and innocent lives. We have to keep going"

Sora drew his keyblade and walked out of the room, "I will fight this war with or without you"

Riku and Ella ran after him, as did Vincent, then Cloud, but Leon stayed behind with Cid, Merlin, and Tiffa. Cloud appeared in the doorway, "Leon, you have to defeat Kilik, he's you heartless. Unless you're there Sora can't touch him. Merlin, Cid, keep her and my son safe"

Cloud walked out of the room and ran to catch up with the others. Leon looked down at Aerieth, "He killed her . . . I killed her"

Tiffa walked over to him and hugged him, "Leon, you ddn't kill her, Kilik did. He killed her and Yuffi, I can't fight, so avenge them for me, please. Cloud and Aerieth, she was Cloud's sister Leon." He pulled away, "Cloud's sister"

She nodded, "He's known her all his life, he grieves too, he needs you to be there with him. Go Leon, fight, keep them safe"

Leon took a deep breath and drew his gunblade then he turned and walked to the door, "I will bring them back, I promise, all of them." Then he walked out of the room. Tiffa walked over to the door and touched it as it closed. She felt warmth, light, heart just on the door. She whispered to herself, "Cloud, Leon, Sora, Vincent, Riku, Princess Ella, come back safely, please"

The door glowed and a light engulfed the room surrounding them and shielding them. Merlin smiled, "It seems Sora had become quite the wizard in all this time. A remarkable shield, hopefully he will come back to take it down." Cid laughed, "You mean his magic is stronger than yours"

Merlin coughed, "Absolutely not, it must be the book on the floor by the door"

Tiffa looked down and saw the book of Pooh on the floor, she smiled and bent down to pick it up. She grunted as she rose to her feet. Merlin sighed, "Tiffa dear, Cloud will be mad at me if you strain yourself with menial tasks. Leave the book where it is and please sit down." Cid got to his feet and helped her sit dwon, "There you go girl, rest."

Sora led the way, every heartless and nobody coming to him without second looks at everyone else. Riku, Ella, Cloud, and Vincent continued to obliterate every heartless that came their way. And then they were soundly joined by Leon. In a matter of ten minutes they had cleared out the castle of every heartless and nobody. Sora looked around and noticed what he was looking for about thirty feet above him. "The keyhole, every world has one"

Riku looked up at the keyhole, "Do you think you can reach it from here"

Sora laughed, "Nope," he stretched his shoulders and awed Leon, Cloud, and Vincent by spreading majestic, white wings.

He jumped off the ground and flew up directly in front of the keyhole. He aimed both keyblades at it and the light from his keyblades hit it directly, destroying the additional heartless and nobodies that were coming out of it. They all heard the loud click of the keyhole being sealed and watched as it disappeared. Sora noticed something out of the corner of his eye and flew backwards just as a ray of dark energy struck the wall to his left, aimed at him. Sora turned in the air and looked into the dakr eyes of his heartless, "Vixin," Sora said with a cruel smile.

Vixin sighed, "You can fly, so can I," he came out into better view to reveal black wings outlined in crimson red. He aimed his keyblade at Sora then shifted it towards Riku and Ella as the dark energy released. Sora dove in front of it and blocked it with his keyblade, "You really are a heartless son of a bitch," he said as he faced him. Vixin smiled and dove at him attacking him with blinding speed, blinding speed Sora matched defensively.

Sora cried out to them as he blocked a downward slash, "Go, I will handle this, save the rest of Hollow Bastion." Riku shook his head, but Leon ran over to him and dragged him by the arm pulling Ella with him since she had Riku's hand. Cloud said to them as he waited for Leon, Riku, and Ella, "Sora has to overcome his own darkness, we can't help him"

Riku reluctantly ran off behind them pulling Ella with him. The ran out towards the town, taking down unsuspecting heartless and nobodies, Ella found the keyhole just by the burrow and sealed it destroying the heartless and nobodies in that area. Leon led the way towards the old castle and the scarred lands from the last heartless and nobody war.

They were soon surrounded by thousands of heartless and nobodies and though they fought valiantly, they were no match. Ella let go of Riku's hand as he jumped to the air doing a front flip and stretching his wings as he landed on the ground. He looked at Ella, "Shield them." She nodded and ran to them gathering them in a circle around her.

She made them grasp hands over hers and when Riku drew another keyblade and raised them above him, rising into the air as he did so, she closed her eyes and a shield of light circled them. Riku rose directly in the center of all of the heartless and nobodies.

Leon, Cloud, and Vincent looked up to see a huge orb of energy, pure energy growing above Riku's head from the end of his keyblades. They could see the energy seeping from Riku to the orb and they watched as he used every once of strength to throw the massive ball of energy into the crowd of heartless. The shield shook, but it held as they were engulfed in light from the attack.

Riku landed in front of them on his knees and when they opened their eyes, every heartless and nobody had disappeared. Ella let down the shield and ran to Riku as his wings dissolved. She helped him to his feet. Then under her she saw the keyhole. Riku sprouted his wings, grabbed her around the waist and flew above and away from the keyhole. She aimed her keyblade at the keyhole and closed it. Riku smiled and set her gently on the ground.

Something caught his eye as he landed on the ground next to her. He saw white wings falling from the sky, from a portal of darkness.

Riku jumped up and caught Sora before he hit the ground. He felt the blood on his hands, looked at Sora to see his pale face, felt the cold of his skin. But then Riku felt the rage burning within him, his tempature rising, Sora opened his eyes, they were darker, ocean deep blue. Riku let him go and watched his best friend fly high up towards Vixin who was disappearing into the darkness. The portal closed just as Sora was about to reach it.

Sora yelled in anger, "Come back here you coward"

Riku flew up next to his best friend looking at the blood on his left wing, the burn mark on his right, the deep slash across his back.

Sora growled under his breath as he landed on the ground having to kneel on one knee. Riku landed next to him and Ella ran over to them. She reached out for Sora as he rose to his feet, he shook his head, "The town first, I will be fine"

He withdrew his wings and the disappeared then he ran off towards the town. Leon, Cloud, Vincent, Riku, and Ella ran off behind him in silence. Sora cut his way through to Merlin's house and while the others were tied up destroying the heartless and nobodies along the way Sora stopped outside the house.

He stood there unmoving while the heartless and nobodies turned their attention to him. Sora hung his head down so that his bangs covered his eyes, the keyblades in his hands hung lazily at his side then disappeared. Sora grinned, the grin full of malice, he looked up and then let out a loud scream, energy exploded around him destroying the heartless around him.

He was engulfed in light and when it subsided Leon, Cloud, Riku, Ella, and Vincent stood at the wall and watched in awe. Electricity was in the air around him, his hair had changed to white, his outfit had become pure white, and the keyblades in his hands were not there. Heartless and nobodies started to close in on him, Riku cried out, "SORA"

Sora opened his eyes, they were golden yellow, he looked at the line of heartless to his right and they were instantly destroyed. He looked all around him destroying heartless and nobodies alike without moving more than his eyes. Then he turned around just as Kilik, the heartless of Leon through his sword at him. Sora caught the blade in his bare hands just before it struck him in the forehead. Sora smiled and looked at Kilik as he crushed the steel of the blade in his fist. Sora disappeared moving with undetectable speed, when he appeared again in the same place Kilik erupted having been blown apart with energy.

Sora held out his hand in front of him as more heartless and nobodies came at him.

Ella and the others watched in horror and fasination as Sora easily destroyed wave after wave of heartless without moving from where he stood. She watched him with complete horror, as did Riku. Riku saw the darkness radiating off him, it was pure darkness, the same power he had seen from Caim when he became a heartless. Ella fell to her knees overwhelmed by the power of darkness coming from Sora. Riku shook his head, "That's not Sora . . . "

Leon, Cloud, and Vincent looked at him as he knelt down next to Ella. Cloud sighed, "The darkness posing as light, but none of us can stop him"

Suddenlt a blinding light formed next to them and when they looked they saw Kairi appear before them. She jumped from the wall and ran towards Sora. Riku tried to go after her, but Ella grabbed his arm, "She's his balance, only she can stop him now"

Kairi forced her way to him, the darkness, the electricity slashing her skin. She went to Sora and touched his hand then pulled herself to him. "Sora . . . "

He looked at her, his eyes changed back, his hair gradually changed back to brown. The electricity disappeared and soon he changed back to normal looking at her with tears in his eyes, "Kairi"

She smiled and he fell to her knees holding both of her hands in his. She knelt down in front of him and embraced him, "It's okay Sora, I'm here, everything is going to be alright"

Riku and the others raced to them and Ella sealed the keyhole on Merlin's door before anymore heartless or nobodies could come through. Riku held Ella close as he watched Kairi comfort his heartbroken best friend. She held him feeling the pain in him with each sob, with each shake, felt the weight on his shoulders with each tear that touched her shoulder. She looked up at Riku and was startled by Ella, but she said softly, "He needs to go home, he needs a break"

Leon touched Sora's shoulder as he knelt down behind him, "Sora . . . it's going to be okay"

Sora suddenly stopped crying and pulled away from Kairi. Kairi stood up with him and he took a step away from all of them. He wiped the tears with the palms of his hands and closed his eyes. He looked at them and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have . . . I'm sorry . . . " he suddenly turned and ran from them. Cloud reached out to him and Ella looked at him, "I told you not to tell him. He didn't need to know, after everything that has happened since they were here last. You had to open your big mouth"

Cloud grunted, "He needed to know Gabriella, how long were you going to keep lying to him"

Riku looked at Cloud, "Okay wait a damn minute, how in the hell do you two know each other"

Kairi looked at him, "First tell me what the hell is going on. Why is Sora so upset'

Riku sighed and said, "Before we do that, don't you think we should go and get Merlin and the others"

Merlin opened his door, "No need, I brought them here once Sora's shield dropped. Where is Sora," he asked after noticing that Sora wasn't there.

Cloud sighed, "He took off, maybe I should . . . "

Ella glared at him, "You should what, are you will do is upset him. You plan on lying to him to make him feel better, instead of helping him cope with what you said. But you aren't good at that either, seeing as how you let Sephiroth haunt your every move"

Cloud glared at her, "That isn't fair Gabriella. What about you, Samara still hanging around"

Ella rolled her eyes, "But that doesn't mean shit Cloud, Sora's heartless isn't his older sibling, the darkness in his heart is greater and stronger than ours. He actually ended up creating another entity, are siblings were always seen as the darker sides on ourselves. But the difference is that they do have hearts, they do have feelings like rage, lust, envy, but all the time in the darkness took the feelings of love and happiness from their hearts. They never saw light again. Sora was recovering from the last blow and you had to make him feel bad. You fed the darkness with your own heartless words you big asshole"

Riku laughed, "Oh never mind, you two are related, Cloud the younger brother of Ella that left Oblivion in search of the light in his heart"

Cloud grunted, "We should go inside," he walked into the house and took refuge from his angry older sister by sitting next to Tiffa.

Ella scoffed at him when she saw him and everyone went inside and sat down. Leon however went to look for Sora while Cid stood in the doorway. Cid propped himself up against the doorway when he noticed Leon dart off towards the other part of town.

Sora sat down on the front of the gummi ship and looked up at the sky, the sun was setting. Sora closed his eyes as he tried to imagine the colors, colors he could no longer see. He opened his eyes to the black and white outlook on the world and remembered what he had said to Riku in the realm of darkness; 'I guess I'm okay the way I am . . . I've got my share of problems too . . . Maybe . . . the darkness has gotten to me too . . .' Sora sighed, "I guess it really has this time. Who would have thought the world looked so bland in black and white"

Leon caught his attention by saying, "Black and white"

Sora looked at him, "Nothing, is something wrong"

Leon shrugged, "I was going to ask you the same question. Have you been acting all these years"

Sora looked at him confused, "What are you talking about"

Leon sighed and shook his head, "Acting, making us all think that you were this carefree, optimistic, immature kid. I can't believe I didn't catch it until the last time you came to Hollow Bastion. Cloud didn't even catch on until then. He did admit that you were strong, but he didn't know just how strong"

Sora laughed, "Strong? I turned into a power crazy heartless back there, you call that strong"

Leon sighed, "Sora, even I have moments where I want to give into the darkness. I had a mental break down when Aer . . . she died. Cloud, Merlin, Vincent, and Cid had to snap me out of it. The world looked so dark . . . black and white afterwards. I still see it that way, but now and then I see blue or red again. Personally I don't care if I ever seen the world the way it should be seen. I just want her back and I want this bullshit to end"

Sora sighed, "I'm sorry, it was Vixin and Misaga wasn't it"

Leon shook his head, "No, I froze when I saw the heartless of me, he called himself Kilik. I froze, it was my fault she died, he was going to kill me and she saved me. If I had the strength to fight the darkness in my own heart I would have saved her"

Sora laughed, "What, and you're saying I did better. I froze too when I first saw him in Atlantica. Riku, Mickey, and King Triton save me"

Leon nodded, "You were lucky then, but earlier when he appeared you fought him, that's something Sora. He is so stong because the core of the darknes in your heart has grown stronger. Regret, worry, pain, they feed the darkness. I think Kairi was right when she said you need to go home. You need to go back to the root of the darkness and overcome it"

Leon was shaken by Sora's laugh this time, it was a laugh of defeat, a laugh full of fear, "My darkness isn't dead. The cause of it is alive and I hope that he hasn't killed her by now. I don't really think she would care, she thinks I'm dead anyway"

Leon walked over to him, "What are you talking about"

Kairi's voice rang out to them, "She isn't dead Sora, she remembers you. She was walking home from the store when I was on my way home from school. She walked right up to me and asked me, 'Where is Sora? Have you seen him?' She cried when I told her you weren't dead and you would be home soon. She cried and it broke my heart hearing her cry. You need to go home, confront him Sora, save her from him before he finally does kill her"

Leon looked at Sora shocked, "Your father? He's the source"

Sora jumped off the gummi ship and walked away from them, "Yeah, he's the source, but it doesn't matter, I can't beat him. He's stronger than me, bigger than me, truthfully I am dead scared of him"

Kairi walked over to him and stood in front of him, "Look at me Sora"

Sora turned his head away, she grabbed his chin in the cup of her hand and made him look at her. "Sora, you are so much better than him. You fight heartless and nobodies all the time, you have been doing this for years. Your a hero, and you need to accept that you are better than him"

Sora pulled away from her and backed away shaking his head slowly, "It's not that simple Kairi. He killed my uncle, aunt, cousins, my . . . baby sister right in front of me when I was only four years old. Before I met you, shortly after meeting Riku I lost everyone besides my mom. I almost lost her every time he was angry, she always tried to defend me from him. I'm still alive because of her, but he almost killed her so many times. All those years I was helpless to stop him, helpless to try and get him to stop hitting her . . . " he closed his eyes, "to stop knocking her down. Stop punching her, stop kicking her, don't hurt her. But then he would turn on me and knock me down, punch and kick me, until she jumped on him and pulled his attention back to her"

Kairi was in tears, "Sora . . . "

He shook his head, "I can't beat him, I never could. You remember a few weeks before all this keybarer stuff started? I disappeared for two weeks straight, wouldn't go to school or even the island. I had finally stood up to him. He was going to stab her because she said she wanted to leave. He put her in the hospital and she told the doctors she attempted to commit suicide. She lied to them to protect him. The night he stabbed her I grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He turned on me and when he went to stab me I hit him with a baseball bat. I broke the knife and then the bat when I hit him across the face with it. He beat the hell out of me, I should have been in the hospital too. But when the paramedics arrived he threw me in our basement and locked me down there, I was unconcious when he threw me down the stairs. While she was gone he made it a daily ritual to go down there and beat the hell out of me. Two weeks of that had instilled the fear in me, I was never going to be able to beat him. I knew it then, he had overpowered me, there's a gap between us that I will never be able to close." Kairi embraced him, he wasn't crying but he held her as she did.

Leon looked at him and closed his eyes, "Sora . . . "

Sora could hear the pity in his voice, the rage inside started to grow and he pushed Kairi off him, "No, don't pity me. I'm not the victim, she is"

Cloud suddenly appeared behind him, "Yes you are Sora"

Sora jumped back from them Cloud having startled him. Sora looked around to find everyone looking at him.

Riku walked over to him while Ella embraced Kairi and comforted her. Riku looked at him, "You are a victim, she may be his main target, but so are you. You have to face him, if you don't he'll end up killing both of you. You know you can't run from him, if he kills her he will hunt you down. Can you live with that? Can you live with him killing her because you were too afraid? Can you live the rest of your life worrying about me and Kairi and whether he went after us while you were running from him? He is just like my old man Sora, he will hunt you and everyone you care about. He will not stop until he kills everyone you care about and you. He has to be stopped and only you can do it"

Sora shook his head, "I can't, I'm not strong enough"

Riku punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. Leon and the others jumped and Kairi cried out, "Riku! Don't"

Riku bent down and picked Sora up by the front of his shirt, "You don't want us to pity you? You refuse our help. So you have to finish it, you have to stop him"

Sora stared at him blankly, "I can't"

Riku threw him to the ground, "You're pathetic, the Prince of Light eh? The chosen one? The warrior of light? The hero of all worlds? Don't make me laugh. You're more like the Prince of Weakness, the chosen wimp, the warrior of fear, the hero of bullies because you will line up and take it but not fight back"

Sora got to his hands and knees and wiped the blood from his mouth. He hung his head and said nothing. Riku laughed, "See, I could pound your face in and you would just get back up and let me"

Riku walked over to him and pushed him to the ground, "What's the matter Sora? Are you going to just take it? Are you going to watch him hit her and do nothing"

Sora got back to his feet and faced him, Riku punched him in the face again knocking him to the ground, "Are you going to just lie there while he beats her face in? How about when he hits Kairi or decides to try and kill me? What will you do? Come on Sora, get up and take it"

Sora go to his feet and Riku shoved him backwards. Kairi screamed at him, "Riku, please stop!" Leon and Cloud watched knowing that Riku knew what he was doing. Sora got to his feet again, Riku shook his head, "When are you going to fight back? He's just going to keep coming, he going to keep shoving you," Riku shoved him again, "he's going to knock you down," Riku pushed him to the ground.

Sora got to his hands and knees, Riku brought his leg back, "He's going to kick you," Riku kicked him in the stomach hard enough to knock the air out of him. Riku shook his head, "He's not going to stop because your out of air," Riku kicked him again turning him over on his back. Riku knelt over him, "He's going to keep going, and like the coward you are, you will just take it." Riku picked him up and walked him to the wall of the town. He held Sora up against the wall, "What are you going to do Sora"

Sora said nor did anything, Riku slammed him into the wall, "Are you going to let him beat her to death? Are you going to just sit there and watch him hurt Kairi? Is that what you're going to do, just like you did when he killed your baby sister"

Sora snapped, Riku brought him forward to slam him into the wall. Sora shoved him hard and knocked him to the ground.

Cloud and Leon smiled, happy that Riku's theory would work.

Riku got to his feet, "That's it Sora, it was your sister that he killed when you were four? How did he kill her, she was only two years old, did he stab her? Did he beat her to death while you watched"

Sora punched him knocking him to the ground, then he kicked Riku in the side, "Shut up, shut the hell up"

Riku got to his feet, "Tell me Sora, did he stab her or beat her"

Sora kicked him in the face knocking him backwards off his feet. Riku sighed, "I knew it, he beat her to death didn't he"

Sora ran at him and tackled him to the ground, he punched him in the face, "Shut up"

Leon and Cloud ran over to the two and Leon grabbed Riku and pulled him to his feet as Cloud seized Sora and held him back. Riku shrugged Leon off and wiped the blood from his mouth and face. He looked at Sora, "My old man, killed two of my younger siblings. The bastard died before either Caim or I could kill him. You have a chance to get the bastard Sora, a chance to stop him from beating the fuck out of your mother. A chance to not have to walk in on her lying dead on the floor because of something stupid like breaking a tea cup. You have a chance to end it, take it Sora"

Riku walked back to where Ella and Kairi were, Ella took his hand and walked with him back to Merlin's house. Kairi stood there and looked at Sora. Cloud let him go and Sora took a deep breath, "I hate him sometimes"

Cloud smiled, "Yeah, but he opened your eyes didn't he? He's a good friend, he wanted you to get pissed and beat the hell out of him, if that meant it would get you to accept you had to fight him, he was going to do it. He was right Sora, you have to stand up to him and this time, take him out. Riku knows what you're going through, so do some of us, I am from Oblivion after all"

Cloud headed back to the house and Leon followed him. Vincent and Cid soon headed back as well, Merlin behind them. Kairi looked at Sora and ran to him. Sora embraced her, "I'm sorry I'm so stupid sometimes"

Kairi nodded and held him closer, "I love you Sora"

Sora held his breath, "Kairi," he pulled her away and looked into her eyes, "What did you say"

She wiped away her tears and looked at him, "I love you," Sora felt relieved, he had been neglecting to tell her for so long. The fact that she said it first removed any doubt, he embraced her, "I love you too"

Kairi smiled and when they pulled apart Kairi kissed him. Sora was startled, but soon wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, having to bend down a little. He picked her up and spun her around once the kiss was finished. He sighed, "I waited for so long to do that"

She blushed, "So did I, let's go back." Sora nodded and took her hand then they made their way back to Merlin's house.

* * *

Argh! Anyway it looks like Sora has to confront his old man, sucks to be him (no pun or foreshadowing intended) Read the next chapter to find out what happens and remember to review! 


	15. Chapter 14

This chapter is very dark and everything that happens is why it is rated M, I have violent tendecies. I like spicing things up and in this chapter I have done so.

* * *

Chapter 14: Destiny Islands

Sora woke up from a good nights sleep to be greated by Kairi softly saying his name, "Sora, Sora wake up silly"

Sora looked at her with a smile, "Good morning Kairi"

Sora sat up from his palet on the floor and looked around to find Riku, Ella, Cid, and Merlin walking around the room. Ella was handing out plates of breakfast. Kairi pulled Sora to his feet which startled him. He stood up and reached for his shirt and hoody, but she grabbed his hand and led him to the cleared off table in the middle of the room. Kairi turned and kissed him then back away and looked at him. She looked him up and down and made him blush. Riku sat down across the table from where they stood, "You two are like newly weds, cut it off"

Sora smiled and put his shirt and hoody back on and sat down. Kairi sat down next to him and took his hand in hers under the table.

Ella smiled at them and set their plates down in front of them. Riku looked up at her and smiled, "Where did you learn how to cook"

She smiled and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry about it, eat. We have a busy day ahead of us"

Sora ate in silence, he fealt nervous about confronting his father. Kairi tightened her hold on his hand and he looked at her and smiled. Kairi helped Ella clean up the dishes after everyone ate. Ella smiled and looked at Kairi as she dried the dishes, "Well, it seems that Sora and you are happy"

Kairi blushed, "We've been . . . years of not confessing really. I've always loved him, but I don't know if it's the same for him"

Ella smiled, "Yes it is, have you seen the way he looks at you? He admires you Kairi"

Kairi laughed, "Yeah I guess he does. What about you and Riku, the two of you seem pretty close, but I don't recall seeing you on Destiny Islands"

Ella sighed, "Yeah, about that . . . "

Riku came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Ella, can you actually take so long to do the dishes? What are you girls talking about"

Kairi turned to him as she finished up the last of the dishes, "Well, I was asking Ella how the two of you met"

Sora suddenly came up behind Kairi and grabbed her hand, turning her around in his arms, "You don't need to worry about that right now"

She laughed, "Oh really, why is that"

Sora let her go and backed away, "Well because we're leaving and I am considering whether or not to leave you here. You know considering you came here without a gummi ship and all"

Sora backed away towards the door then turned and ran off. Kairi scoffed and ran after him, "Sora, you had better not leave me here"

Ella smiled and wrapped her arms around his, "Sora is loyal to you, but you should tell her some day"

Riku sighed, "I know," he rested his head on her shoulder and breathed in her scent. Ella shuddered from feeling his long hair brushing her skin and his hot breath on her skin. She pulled his arms away, turned to face him and smiled, "I think we should leave that for somewhere more private"

Riku laughed and when he reached down to kiss her she pulled away due to Merlin and Cid returning to the house with Leon and company. Riku sighed and turned around to face them. Leon looked at him and shaked his head, "You two had better be off, Sora and Kairi are by the gummi ship"

Tiffa smiled, "Not that they're taking off, too busy with their tounges in each others mouths. Though I can think of other places . . ."

Cloud walked inside and cleared his throat, "You be carefull and at least check in when you leave Destiny Islands"

Riku laughed, "Okay, I guess we better go break those two apart"

Leon sighed, "If you can keep your hands off each other long enough"

Riku sighed and led Ella out of the house holding her hand. Riku ran off to where the gummi ship was parked and sure enough Kairi and Sora were making out. Riku cleared his throat loudly and they jumped away from each other blushing. Riku laughed, "Let's get out of here"

Sora helped Kairi into the ship and Riku helped Ella. Riku climbed in the back next to Ella while Sora took his seat in the pilots' seat.

Kairi sat down in the co-pilots seat, "So, can you teach me how to drive this"

Sora smiled, "Yeah, I guess so, but this time threw, don't touch anything"

Kairi smiled and Sora hit the orange button to close the cockpit, "This opens and closes the cockpit." He strapped in after helping Kairi strap in. He turned the nozzle to ignite the engine then hit the thrusters and revved the engine. Once they were in the air he had explained most of the basics. He showed her the joystick next to him, "When it is pushed forwards like this it means the break is still in place. That keeps us from moving forward or anywhere really." Sora grabbed the clutch and hit the button on the top of it then pushed it forward, "This released the break," he grabbed the wheel and showed her the missle and guns, "That is about all I can tell you right now. If you want I will take you to Disney Castle some time and Chip and Dale can help you out. They taught me afterall"

Sora hit the thrusts and then hit the boosters, they wrenched forward and were in space in seconds. Sora sped through space at his normal pace and soon they ended up getting encountered by heartless and nobody ships. Sora managed to suprise even Riku, who hadn't seen this many enemy ships at once before. Sora didn't take the time to pay attention to any of their gasps or cries. He managed to take out the majority of them and avoid blasts from their guns and even took out a mother ship with some incredible flying. He pulled in towards Destiny Islands and was glad to see it was in good shape. He hadn't taken the time to notice it, but the black and white vision was gone. He smiled when Kairi took his hand in hers as he pulled into the gummi port on the main island.

Sora opened the cockpit once it was landed and he turned the engines and thrusters off he opened the cockpit. Riku leapt out and tied down the ship then helped Kairi and Ella out. Sora took a deep breath and sighed, "Home sweet home . . ." then he climbed out and hit the button to close the cockpit as he did so. Riku sighed, "So where to now, it's still early . . . "

Sora shook his head, "It's now or never"

Kairi reached for his hand, but Sora stepped forward and turned his back to them, "You three head to Destiny Isle and I will meet you there"

Kairi moved to say something but Riku grabbed her shoulder, "He has to do this alone"

Sora sighed and ran off down the docks towards his home on the east side of town. Riku, Kairi, and Ella watched him then Kairi sighed, "I hope he makes it," Riku heard her fear and the tears in her voice. Riku sighed, "He will Kairi, it's Sora we're talking about."

* * *

Sora stopped running as he came into the run down part of town he had lived in forever. He noticed Wakka and Tidus walking up to him, probably coming from the pool. They saw him and waved, "Sora"

Sora smiled and waved to them, they stopped and Wakka sighed, "So where have you been? Skipping school on some mission again"

Tidus laughed, "Yeah, but it's a different mission than it was when he missed days and weeks at a time. Now he's missing years of school, three years behind in fact. You mine as well just drop out of school man, you'll never catch up"

Sora shrugged, "I don't really care much about school, the teachers always hated me anyway"

Wakka shrugged, "Yeah, but you used to be the best student, always making straight A's and all"

Selphie came up to them waving at Sora, "Sora, how are you doing"

Sora noticed that Selphie look a little flustered. She caught her breath and pointed down the road at the cloud of smoke, "Sora, I'm glad you were actually here . . . your house, it's on fire"

Sore felt his blood run cold, then he dashed past them blindly. He stopped in his front yard to see the house ablaze, the fire department were already there trying to put out the fire. Sora overheard the firemen talking; "This blaze is way too strong, there's no way anyone will survive." The other fireman nodded sadly, "Yeah, first their son went missing three years ago and now they may die in this fire. It's tragic . . . " the fireman called out to Sora as he dashed past them into the house through the front window.

Sora covered his face with his arm and walked carefully through the house. He heard his mother's distant scream upstairs. It was the heartwrenching scream of fear that haunted his nightmares. He ran up the stairs and once he got halfway the floor cave in under him.

He jumped back just in time and then jumped over the gap. He raced up the stairs and barged into the bedroom to find his mother lying on the ground under a fallen beam. "MOM!"

Sora ran to her sliding next to her on his knees, he tried to pull her out, but the beam held her there. He got up and pulled with everything he had making it shift enough to give her the room to get out. She pulled herself free and Sora dropped the beam. She looked at him as he helped her to her feet, "Sora"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's me mom, you have to get out of here." He looked around to find one window not blocked by fire or fallen beams. He ran over to it pulling her behind him. He kicked out the glass and helped her out onto the roof. He pointed down at the firemen, "Yell at them, get there attention and they will help you get out of here"

She looked at him and then saw past behind him, her husband. She screamed in horror, "SORA BEHIND YOU"

Sora turned to be greeted by a fist hitting his face. Sora hit the ground and Sora's mother ran towards him. But then her husband toppled over having his feet kicked from under him. Sora got to his feet and said to his mother, "Get out of here, please mom"

Suddenly Riku appeared behind her and grabbed her around her waist. His black wings stretched out behind him he took to the air and landed safely on the ground. Before she could say anything he was back on the roof. He heard a creek in the room where Sora and his father were. Sora had hit his father with one of the fallen two by fours. Sora ran towards the window but then suddenly the floor gave way. Sora reached out for Riku's outstrecthed hand in the window, but he fell before he could grasp it. Riku peered into the window as he watched Sora fall into the caved in floor that fell through to the basement below, "Sora!"

Sora grunted after a few minutes and tried to get to his feet, but he found that his left leg wouldn't move. Sora looked at it and saw why, it was twisted at an odd angle and when he tried to force it to move he cried out in agony.

Suddenly a dark figure stood above him, his forehead and right arm bleeding badly. He picked Sora up by his shirt and slammed him into the nearby wall. Sora closed his eyes to the pain and suddenly remembered what he had done to Riku in this situation. But then he also remembered that he couldn't stand on his broken leg.

His father slammed him into the wall harder making his head bleed, "You little shit, how dare you come back here after all this time. You worthless piece of garbage, first you are nothing but a burden on me and your mother, then you run away and disappear making your mother depressed"

Sora laughed, "Yeah, like you really give a damn about either one of us"

He slammed him into the wall again, "Not about you, you probably ain't even mine. I stayed with her even after she cheated on me, I love her"

Sora grunted, "Yeah, bullshit asshole, if you love her why kill her brother and his family? Why kill your own daughter or beat the shit out of her all the time"

He laughed this time, "Easy, to keep her in check and make sure she didn't stray away again. She used to be a whore before she met me"

Sora glared at him, "Bullshit, she was a teacher before she met you. She was a person with a life ahead of her before you showed up you piece of shit"

Sora howled in pain when he was thrown to the ground. His father stood over him and stepped on his broken leg.

Sora cried out in pain and all his father did was laugh, "I put up with you all those years. I fed you, clothed you, put a house over your head and even gave you a bed. All those years if having some other man's kid in my home and all you ever did was take and take and bitch and moan"

Sora howled in pain again and heard the creeking noises of a beam overhead about to collaps. Sora closed his eyes and summoned his keyblade to his hand, he drew his new golden keyblade. Sora used his other leg to kick his father's feet from under him and then he pushed himself away from him. His father got to his feet, "You little shit, this fire is perfect for your demise, tragic fire kills delinquent"

Sora smiled and raised his keyblade aiming it at the beam, "Yeah, well if I die, I'm taking you with me you bastard." The light escaped and hit the beam head on toppling the house down on top of them. Sora looked up at the rubble of burning wood coming down on them, "Goodbye mom and Kairi."

* * *

Kairi, Ella, Riku, and Sora's mom stood outside the house by the firetrucks and watched in horror as the house finally gave way. Kairi fell to her knees, "NO! SORA"

Then suddenly there was a blinding light coming from the basement and soon everyone watched in awe as what appeared to be an angel rose from the burning house. The light subsided to show Sora, his white wings stretched out before him, his clothes covered in soot, blood dripping from his leg.

Riku jumped off the ground, spread his wings and dived for Sora just as he began to fall. The wings on Sora's back disappeared and Riku noticed that he had done that completely unconciously. Riku landed in the yard far from the burning house. Two medics rushed over to him and Riku lied him down on the gurney. One of them said as he put the oxygen mask and checked his pulse, "It's a miracle he's alive"

The ran to the ambulance waiting on the street and Sora's mom climbed inside before they sped off to the center of the city. Riku withdrew his wings and fell to his knees in horror. Ella and Kairi ran over to him. Ella knelt down in front of him, "Riku, are you okay"

Riku looked at her tears in his eyes, "I thought I lost him." Kairi nodded, "I hope we still don't, the medics were working frantically on him as they sped off." Wakka ran over to them, "What the hell is going on"

Riku got to his feet, "We have to get to the hospital," he ran off down the road pulling Ella behind him. Kairi kept up with them as they ran down the road for two miles before getting to the center of the city. Riku took a moment to catch his breath and allow the other two to do the same before setting off again for the hospital only five blocks up and two to the left. Everything was a blur in his mind as Riku raced down the street and into the emergency waiting room.

Sora's mother was sitting by the doors leading to the operating rooms, her head in her hands and she was sobbing. Riku and the girls walked over to her. He could see the bruises, the cuts and years of scars. She looked up when he asked, "Hello, how are you feeling"

Riku met her eyes having a flashback of his mothers eyes, years of defeat, fear, pain, torment, abuse, and now worry. Kairi knelt down in front of her, "Mrs. Harrison, it's going to okay. Sora's a fighter, he will make it."

* * *

In the operating room . . .

The surgeon and the nurses frantically tried to calm his heartrate. He was gasping for air and the pain in his leg was too much, everytime a nurse would try to look at it he cried out in pain. The surgeon instructed the nurse to give him anesthetics and morphin injections in his leg. Sora calmed, but his heartrate was still dangerously high and his breathing was shallow and fast. The surgeon turned up the oxygen, "He inhaled a lot of smoke, it's blocking his lungs, we may need to punture his throat."

* * *

In the waiting room . . . three hours later . . .

The surgeon came out pulling off his gloves and mask as he walked over to him with a chart in his hand. Mrs. Harrison stood up as did Riku, Kairi, and Ella clinging to Riku's arm. The surgeon looked at Mrs. Harrison, "Are you his mother"

She nodded, "Yes, is he alright doctor"

The surgeon sighed deeply, "We finally managed to save him, but he's a minor so we need your approval for surgery. He suffered sever head trauma and he may need an operation to repair the nerves in his brain and his left leg. But we need your approval for that and . . . the amputation of his left leg"

They gasped in horror and Riku asked, "Amputate his left leg, it looked twisted, but is it really that bad"

The surgeon nodded, "I'm afraid so, the bones were crushed from trememdous amounts of pressure and the nerve below his knee cap are irrepairable. I afraid it is the only choice, we have automail mechanic on staff in this hospital. According to her evaluation and recent replacements, it will only take a few days to complete such a job, that includes getting used to the artificial limb. It connects to the nerves in the leg and responds just like a normal leg, the hardest thing to get used to is the weight"

Mrs. Harrison nodded, "Do whatever it takes to make him better and get him back on his feet again"

Kairi asked politely, "Exactly how long do you predict a full recovery will be made"

The surgeon sighed again, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you for sure until we know the extint of the trauma to his head"

He handed the charts to Mrs. Harrison and she signed them having already filled out all the other paper work while she was waiting.

A few hours later the firemen and police officers came in to file reports on what happened at Sora's home. Mrs. Harrison finally confessed to the years of abuse and the murder of her brother, sister-n-law, her children, and her daughter of two. She also confessed that her husband had started the fire telling her that they would die together and he would beat the crap out of Sora in the afterlife for disappearing. Kairi pointed out to her that Sora was only missing for two years and that he had gone home a year before.

The police questioned Riku about his and Sora's two year disappearance and shocked him when he told them they were keybarers.

The police officer writing the report looked at him, "You two are the keybarers? The warriors of light"

Riku laughed, "Yeah, how do you know about keybarers"

The police officer smiled, "Well, do you think no one knows? With the heartless that showed up three to four years ago, of course we knew. We also know that Kairi is the princess of heart from Hollow Bastion. You and Miss Ella come from Oblivion, but where does Sora Harrison fit into all of this"

Riku sighed, "You mean to tell me you know about the heartless and the princess' of heart, even about Oblivion? But you don't know about Prince of Light? Sora is the Prince of Light, and my best friend. He just told me in Hollow Bastion the full extent of his fathers' abuse and his mothers devotion to him. Did Mr. Harrison survive the fire"

The police officer shook his head, "No, we found his burnt body among the remains after the fire fighters put the house out. It was a miracle that Sora Harrison got out alive. But my real question is for you. Why do you keep calling yourself Riku, why dye your hair and move in with two abusive foster parents"

Riku shrugged, "I did tranform myself into a two year old, so the foster parents weren't my idea. You should check out the orphanage, the landlady is kinda wierd. As for my hair and name, I didn't want anyone to notice who I really was, you know Prince Alex Cougawargi is a pretty famous name"

The police officer nodded, "Yeah, everyone on this island, in this entire world know all about you. The only thing they didn't know was that you were still alive. But when Miss Ella is hanging onto you people are going to figure it out. She is greatly known and recognized"

Riku sighed, "Yeah, but I doubt I can convince her to change her appearance, is there anything else"

The officer nodded, "Yeah, one more question. If you and Sora Harrison are keybarers, where's his majesty, King Mickey"

Riku got to his feet, "He died on Oblivion." Then he walked out and joined Ella, Kairi, and Mrs. Harrison. (aka Serena) After what seemed like forever they were finally allowed to see Sora, though only one at a time and for five minutes a piece. Serena offered Riku and Kairi to see him first but they refused, Kairi smiled, "Go ahead Mrs. Harrison, we can wait"

She walked into the room on the third floor of the hospital and closed the door behind her. Sora had a bandage around his head and there was a flat par on the bed where the rest of his left leg should be. They had an oxygen mask over his face and she could hear his shallow breathing. She listened carefully to the heart monitor beaping ar a normal pace. She walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it next to him. She took his hand in hers, shocked at how cold it was, there were scars all over his arms and legs, scars she knew weren't all from the fire. She knew that only a few brusies and burn marks were from the fire. She stroked his face anf brushed her soft hand across the fresh scar on his right cheek. Then her hand brushed the cut on his lips and the old scar on his forehead. She looked at his sleeping face, "Where have you been Sora, what have you been doing all this time"

She felt a jolt when Sora's had slightly grasped hers, but he soon let go. She started to cry, "I'm so sorry Sora, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to break away from him. I'm sorru I was stong enough to protect you and Laura from him. You saw everything he ever did, I know you saw it all, I know how much fear he instilled in your heart. But you always fought back, whether you want to admit, you did. I was the one that didn't Sora, I was the one that was weak, not you. I am so sorry baby," she kissed his forehead her tears warming his face, he tried to move, tried to tell her she was wrong, but he couldn't find the strength to even open his eyes. She stood up, wiped her tears away, and brought his cold hand to her lips and kissed it. She put his hand back on the bed and patted it, "I'm so very sorry"

When she tried to pull her hand away he grasped it and a noise escaped him, it was a moan of pain that in turn opened his eyes. He looked at her, "Mom," his voice hoarse and scratchy and barely audiable because of the mask.

She grabbed his hand in both of hers and fell to her knees beside his bed, "Oh Sora"

He moved his free hand ignoring the screaming pain in it and removed the mask. He could feel his body gasp for the air, the tube in his throat throbbing, "Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault, it was his"

She smiled, "Sora . . . " suddenly his heart started to race, his hand fell from hers, she put the mask back on, but his breathing was still too fast. Two nurses ran into the room and Serena backed away, "What's going on? He was doing just fine, he just woke up and was talking to me . . . " One of the nurses escorted her out of the room, "I'm sorry Mrs. Harrison, but visiting hours are over"

She closed the door leaving Serena outside. Riku, Kairi, and Ella were standing in the hallway. Kairi walked over to her and took her hand, "He's going to be okay, I know he will"

Riku sighed deeply and Ella took his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder, "We could use a miracle right now"

Riku smiled, "Sora is a miracle, he'll make it through this"

Soon a surgeon and a doctor ran into the room. Riku looked into the small window of the room, but he couldn't see anything. Ella led him to a chair and he sat down. He pulled her down onto his lap and held her close to him with his arms wrapped around her waist. She relaxed into him and let him rest his head on her shoulder with his eyes closed. Kairi sat down next to Serena and they did all they could do . . . wait.

* * *

The home of Kairi . . . On the north side of town in a three story home left to the only daughter of a wealthy couple; there was a study and library on the second floor, twelve suites complete with bathrooms and kitchens on the third floor and a large dining room, kitchen, and game room. The game room had been remodeled by Kairi and Riku when he came to live with her after his foster parents shot each other.

Kairi was sitting in the library looking through a photo album of her, Sora, and Riku growing up together on the islands. She stopped on the picture of her and Sora on the island. Sora had just come back after their last mission. Sora had his arm wrapped around her shoulders standing only an inch taller than her. She stroked the picture with her hand, "Oh Sora . . ." It had been several weeks since Sora had gone into the coma as a result of his last attack. Serena had been recovering from the mental and emotional abuse of nineteen years of marriage to Mr. Harrison. She was now cooking and cleaning and making sure Riku and Ella slept in opposite rooms. She walked up the staircase to the second floor of the library, "Kairi dear, dinner is ready"

Kairi smiled and closed the photo album and held it in her hand as she followed Serena down stairs to the dining room. Ella and Riku broke apart when they walked in the room and took theirs seats at the table. Serena walked into the kitchen and brought out the main course and with Kairi's help the rolls, mashed potatoes, and green bean casaroll. Kairi and Serena took their seats and Serena smiled, "Let us pray that Sora will come back to us"

Riku, Ella, Kairi, and Serena bowed their heads for a moment of silence then they made their plates and ate. After everyone finished dinner and Kairi cleared the table they all sat down and enjoyed each others company. Serena looked over at Riku and Ella, "You two look so happy together. Tell me how you met, how do you know one another"

Riku took a deep breath, "Well, we umm . . . "

Ella smiled, "I told you someday, maybe we should make it today, Mrs. Harrison diserves to know as well"

Riku sighed, "I know they diserve to know but it's complicated and horrible to talk about . . . "

Ella grabbed his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles, "Come now Alex . . . "

Serena looked at Riku then, "Alex? You aren't saying your the Alex are you"

Riku sighed, "Yes ma'am I am that Alex. Alejandro Riku Cougawargi, it's funny that no one figured me out sooner. But not a lot of people know my full name anyway"

Kairi looked at him, "Does Sora know"

Riku nodded, "Yeah, he found out before we ever went to Oblivion. We had a run in with Caim and Samara so you can see why we had a little trouble"

Kairi looked confused, "Caim and Samara"

Serena nodded, "Yes, Caim Cougawargi and Samara Comicya, they are Alex and Ella's older siblings. Those two are frightful and quite evil from what I heard. I can't believe my son is the best friend of the Prince of Darkness"

Kairi looked at her, "Prince of Darkness"

Ella nodded, "Yes, Riku is the center of the Darkness in all worlds, while Sora is the Light that balances it out. As the darkness grows stronger in the universe so does the light. All truth be known, Sora was saved that night because another world has fallen, Oblivion is now gone"

Kairi looked at Riku, "I'm so sorry . . . "

Riku laughed, "Sorry about what? My world falling is a good thing, the place was dreadful and full of old memories best left forgotten"

Ella tightened her grip on his hand, "Alex, you know that means that you really are the darkness that keeps all the worlds of light stable now. You really are the darkness, and you have to live in darkness for the rest of your life"

Riku nodded, "I know, but as long as I have you I will be okay"

She blushed, "Thank you"

Serena smiled, "So the two of you, why take the forms of teenagers, your nearly my age aren't you"

Riku nodded, "Yeah, but when I came here I changed my appearance and age. If I want to change back to Alex I don't have a choice but to keep this age, it was an irreversable spell. But I don't really want other people to know who I am anyway"

Serena nodded, "That's understandable, you are quite famous even here. Everyone knows who you are, just like they all knew who Mickey was. But I have to say, the two of you seem awfully close"

Ella smiled, "Since you know how old we really are and that he started a new life here. I think it is safe to tell you that we grew up together on Oblivion. I spent seventeen years with him and I have loved him for nineteen years. We look young to those who don't know us, and in some situations we still act like teenagers, but the love we have for each other has grown so strong while we were apart. I could love no other"

Riku blushed and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it making her blush. Serena smiled, "It is nice to see true love," she turned to Kairi, "Now for you and Sora . . . "

Kairi blushed, "What about Sora and I"

She smiled and patted Kairi's hand, "I know love when I see it, the two of you are hopelessly in love with each other. I see it when you look at him with such longing and admiration, I used to feel the same way about Hollin, Sora's father"

Riku sighed, "Sora's father, Hollin Harrison, what happened"

She shook her head, "No, Mr. Harrison was right when he said that he wasn't Sora's father. I was in love with someone else before I married Jack Harrison. Jack killed Hollin, whose full name is actually Derrien Hollin Brief. Jack killed him while I was pregnate with Sora. In fact Sora was in a coma as a child due to the abuse Jack submitted me too. Sora spent two years in a chriogenic state that kept him from aging, but he is really nineteen years old, not seventeen. Laura, his sister was put into the same chriogenic state after Jack beat her to near death. Sora assumed she died, but I called the family of Derrien, his sister had established the Chriogenic treatment. She took Laura and I believe she raised her when she woke up, making sure to keep her at home so that Jack wouldn't know she was alive. You may have lied to Sora about who you were, but I have been lying to him all his life"

Kairi smiled, "So does that mean Laura is alive"

Serena nodded, "Yes, I believe Rei and Laura are just fine"

There was suddenly a knock on the door and then the doorbell rang. Serena, Riku, and Ella got up from the table and followed Kairi to the door. Kairi opened the door to a pale woman in a red kimono with long black hair, and a young girl of twelve with Serena's long dirty blond hair and the same blue eyes Sora had. The woman looked past Kairi at Serena, "Serena, I am so glad to see you are okay"

Serena stepped up to her and they hugged, "Rei, I'm so glad to see you"

Kairi let them come in and closed the door, "Would you like to come sit down"

Rei held the little girls hand and followed Kairi and the others to the palor where couches, chairs, inn tables, and a firplace decorated the room. Rei looked around the room, "This is such a beautiful house"

Kairi made everyone a glass of tea, and bowed her head to Rei, "Thank you Miss Rei"

She smiled, "Such a lovely house for such a young woman, are you the daughter of the Bronesons"

Kairi nodded, "Yes, it's very nice to have so many quests in this big empty house"

Kairi took a seat next to Ella and Riku. Rei looked at Riku, "You must be Sora's best friend Riku. Serena wrote to me about you."

Riku nodded, "Yes that is me, Riku"

She looked at Ella and gasped then looked back at Riku, "Sora's best friend is Prince Alex? My goodness I feel embarassed . . . "

Ella shook her head, "Please don't Miss Rei, it's perfectly alright. Please why have you graced us with your company"

Serena looked at her, "Yes Rei, what brings you and lovely Laura here"

Kairi looked at the girl closer, Laura, so she is alive. Rei set her tea cup down, "I just heard that Sora was in the hospital and that your lovely house caught fire. Jack is finally gone, out of your lives"

Serena nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so, he died with the house. Sora is in a coma. We are waiting for an automail mechanic and her husband, the healer of the east to come back to town. The doctors said they would call me once they arrived"

Rei nodded, "The famous Elric's I presume, it could take forever for them to come back to town, they love to travel. They have two children and still they travel around the world instead of settling down"

Riku sighed, "The Elric's? Who are they"

Rei looked at him, "It suprises me that you haven't heard of them Prince Alex . . . "

Riku cut her off, "Riku, please"

She nodded, "Riku. They come from the deserts of the east, where alchemist and all sorts of that nonsense dwell. The Elric's are very talented and skilled, half the people in this town would be dead if it wasn't for Edward Elric. But it was his brother that I married, he is a stay at home sort, wanted to settle here in this quiet town. That, I think, is the only reason that Edward and his wife ever come back to this town. Those two act like they are still on their honeymoon. It drives me crazy. Al is a surgeon at the hospital, he has performed his own miracles, he can heal minor wounds that would just require stitching and that sort. But his brother can heal absolutely anything, it's amazing. He doesn't have a big head, just a big temper. His wife Winry, she is a sweetheart when she wants to be. But her temper, she puts fear in him and he's a strong, State Alchemist from the East. One time as they were heading home from my house he said he wanted to go home, but she wasn't done talking to me. She stepped out onto the balcony and told him to come back inside. He said something to piss her off and she threw a wrench at him, hit him directly in the forehead"

Serena smiled, "They always were quite meant for each other. So how is Al doing"

She nodded and finished off her tea before answering, "He is doing better, he can move around more. Ed and Winry went off looking for a cure, but there isn't one. I try to spend as much time as I can with him"

Laura looked nervous, "Mom, can we go home, this house is kinda creepy"

Rei looked at her, "Now Laura, don't say things like that you may offend Miss Kairi"

Kairi shook her head, "It's quite alright, this house is scary sometimes"

Laura looked at her, "Miss Kairi, do you really live here all by yourself"

Kairi nodded, "Yes I do, but I have Riku, Ella, and Miss Serena to keep me company right now. So tell me Laura, how old are you"

Laura smiled, "I'm twelve, how old are you"

Kairi smiled, "Me, I am seventeen, so is Sora"

Laura smiled, "Sora is not, he's nineteen, my mom told me so." Laura looked at Serena and shocked her by saying, "Mother, when is brother going to wake up"

Serena looked at Rei, "You told her"

Rei nodded, "Of course I did, she was always skeptical as to why she didn't look like me or Al. She knows that you're her mother and Sora is her brother. Speaking of which, should we go see how the keybearer is doing today"

Everyone stood up with her and Laura, and then Kairi jumped at the phone ringing. She ran to the phone, "Hello . . . "

Everyone looked over at her as she talked on the phone; "They are there? Thank you doctor"

Kairi turned and faced them, "The Elrics are back in town"

Laura looked at Rei excited, "Jason and Trisha will be there too, right mom"

Rei smiled, "I'm sure they will, but remember that they are younger than you and Trisha is sick Laura"

Laura nodded and they headed to the hospital taking Rei's mini-van.

* * *

(I know it's long, but bare with me here.)

* * *

They waited outside Sora's room with Rei, Laura, Jason, Trisha and Winry. Riku was taken back by his knowledge of Winry once he saw her in person. He recognized her long blond hair, her blue eyes, and the golden eyes of Edward from a book of history in the library on Oblivion. They were prophecized to become the greatest healers and alchemist in all the universe. Ella held his hand as they leaned against the wall next to Sora's room. After about an hour Ed came walking out of the room and looked at Winry, "Your turn, get your measurements and get to work woman"

She glared at him, "Shut up bean sprout before I make you shorter"

He grunted, "Do your job"

She pushed him into the wall and walked inside the room slamming the door in his face. He sighed and looked at his son and daughter; the little girl was pale with blue eyes, and his golden blond hair. The little boy was actually eight years old and two years older than the girl, he had the soft complection of his mom, but his eyes were golden yellow, his hair was the bright, soft blond of Winry. Ed shook his head, "I don't know why we have to put up with her"

The little girl giggled, "Because silly, we love her"

Ed laughed and picked her up spinning her around and then held her close, "I know, but she's almost impossible sometimes"

She laughed and put her arms around his neck then let go as he put her down. He ruffled Jason's hair and looked at the worried crowd before him. He smiled and scratched his head nervously, "Hi, I'm Ed, these two demons are my children, Jason and Trisha."

Jason laughed and hit Ed playfully on the arm, "We aren't demons dad"

Ed laughed, "Oh yeah, prove it you little monster." Ed turned his attention back to the crowd, "Sora is going to be fine, he's concious, but Winry's line of work is pretty harsh"

Winry stepped out of the room and closed the door, she looked at Ed and smiled evilly, "He's taller than you"

Ed cleared his throat, "So how long will it take"

She sighed, "A day, this is going to be an allnighter. You may need to be there with him, I have to install the plate as well. It's very painful, hurts more than installing the automail, but the good thing about it is that automail lasts longer and can be made from scratch.

He is going to need a particular design, considering he fights as much as you do"

Ed shrugged, "Make him one based on my automail then"

She shook her head, "For a genius you're pretty stupid. I can use the same type of metal, but the design is based on the body structure and heighth, which you lack"

Ed shook his head, "So," he turned back to the group, "I am going to need two of you to be here tomorrow at . . . "

Winry sighed, "Dawn, I'd say six o'clock in the morning"

Riku looked at Kairi, she nodded and Riku looked at Ed and Winry, "Alright. Why do you need two of us"

Winry nodded, "Yeah, well I will need to teach one of you how to keep up with the maintance. The other one will have to help Ed hold him down"

Serena looked horrified, "Is it really that painful"

Ed nodded, "Yeah, it really is, I should know . . ." he rolled up the sleeve on his right arm and removed the glove he always had on his hand. His arm was made out of pure metal, but the design and detail was meticulous and beautiful. He pulled the pant leg up on his left leg slightly to reveal a automail leg. He stood up straight, "I was eleven then, but Winry really knows what she's doing, don't worry Mrs. Harrison. When this is all over Sora will be able to go about his life as normal"

Winry nodded with a smile, "Yes, but he will have to come in for yearly maintance, in case he grows taller or anything. The idea is to keep him on balance and comfortable, as possible with automail. It will take some time, but he will get used to it"

Rei looked over at them, "So does this mean you are going to stay here from now on, finally settle down"

Ed sighed, "Yeah Rei, that's what it means. The kids begged us to come back and convinced us to stay here this time. We still have retirement anyway"

Trisha suddenly started coughing catching Ed and Winry's attention immediately. Ed bent down in front of her and stroked her face, "It's okay Trisha, try to take a deep breath okay"

She nodded and everytime she tried to take a deep breath she started coughing violently. Ed removed the glove from his left hand and touched her chest, a small light emitted from his hand and flowed into her chest. She stopped coughing, but she fell asleep, Ed caught her and held her in his arms. Winry faced the group, "I'm terribly sorry, but we need to be getting home"

Ed carrying Trisha and Winry holding Jasons' hand walked down the hallway to the elevator.

* * *

Thanks for reading and remember to review, but don't kill me okay. It could be much, much worse.

As you can tell, this game is easy to crossover with alot. I own none of it of course, but it's fun to mess around with the characters and all.


	16. Chapter 14 Part 2

Chapter 14: Destiny Islands continued . . .

Three weeks later

Sora walked with Kairi, Riku, Ella, and his mom to the port where the gummi ship was still docked. Riku and Sora stopped outside the ship and faced the girls. Sora sighed, "I hate to do this, but we have a lot of work to do, being away so long"  
Serena ran over to Sora and hugged him kissing his forehead, "Come home safely please." Sora smiled, "Thanks mom, I will"  
Riku opened the cockpit and looked at Ella, "We will come back, I promise, but we need something to come home to"  
Ella smiled and ran over to him embracing him, he hugged her back and when they broke apart she kissed him. Riku blushed but kissed her back and then pushed her back gently, "Keep them safe Ella"  
She nodded, "I will, you keep Sora safe"  
Sora smiled and Kairi walked over to him and kissed him, "Stay safe and return in one piece"  
Sora laughed after he kissed her back, "I came here in one piece last time. I might just wait until I come home to loose another limb"  
"How about loosing one more right now Prince of Light . . ." Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ella, and Serena looked over to a woman in a black cloak floating down to the hood of the gummi ship. Her waist length, black, silk hair floating back to her back and shoulders as she landed. Her crimson eyes looked at them, "It seems that you still live"  
Ella drew her keyblade, as did Riku, Sora, and even Kairi. Ella glared at her, "Sister, what brings your unwanted company"  
Samara laughed, "Well, I wanted to know what true darknes tasted like sister"  
Ella looked at Riku and then back to her sister right before she disappeared, "Alex"  
Riku looked at her just as Samara came up behind him, grabbed him and disappeared once more. Sora reached out for him and ended up disappearing as well. Kairi, Serena, and Ella looked around hoping to find the boys. Then Ella noticed Samara standing on top of a house ten yards from them. She had Sora by the front of his shirt overhanging a steep cliff leading to jagged rocks and rough water. Ella ran towards them, then Samara let him go only to have him spread wings and fly up to her slashing at her with his keyblade. Suddenly the girls watched as another pair of wings flew at her, black wings. Ella continued towards them, but Kairi grabbed her, "No, what can we do"  
Ella shook her off and said, "I won't let her take him from me again"  
Ella ran off down the dock and ran towards the house where they were fighting. She heard the clash of blades on blades, the noise of rocks from the cliff crashing into the water below. She felt the amount of power being unleashed above her. Riku lunged at her only to be hit by a dark energy orb in the side. He was knocked backwards off the cliff making Serena and Kairi scream with horror, but he caught himself half way down and flew back up. Sora was thrown down towards him and Riku siezed his hand and pushed him back up by pulling on his wrist. Sora and Riku flew above the cliff looking at her. She smiled and twirled the swords in her hand, "Come on boys, you can do better than that"  
Sora looked at Riku and he nodded, then they both disappeared only to reappear and knock her into the air. Then Sora hit her with a deadly, two keyblade combo and Riku appeared above her and knocked her to the ground. She created a crater and when the smoke cleared both boys, flying above it, were suprised to find she wasn't there. Sora turned just in time to see her hit him to the ground with a huge dark orb. Riku looked down at the crater in the corner of his eyes as it grew and blocked her downward slash only to be knocked into the ground. He flipped backwards away from her as she came to deliver another downward slash and blocked her onslaught of attacks and orbs. She then lunged at him and delivered attacks so fast he could barely block them. He fell back over a small rock and managed to block her downward slash again. She made to stab him in the chest, but he rolled out of the way and kicked her in her side making her hit the ground. She got up and came at him but he blocked and then turned out of the way and hit her in the small of her back sending her forward. Riku then ran at her and disappeared as she readied to block his attack, then he reappeared above her and punched her in the face. She got to her hands and knees and wiped the blood from her face, "Is that all you have Prince Alex"  
Riku smiled and came at her again, but was caught off gaurd by Ella's voice, "Alex"  
The moment he hesitated she thrust her sword just above the right side of his hip. She held him by the shoulder as he glared at her. She thrust it deeper and twisted it making him cough up blood. Ella fell to her knees and screamed, "ALEX"  
He looked at her, his eyes gentle and full of love, "Ella . . . " Samara thrusts it through to his back, twisted it, and then pulled it out of his side. She let him go and watched him fall to the ground. Then she turned to where Sora should have lain, "Where did he go"  
Sora came at her and lunged at her, she turned and blocked his attack, "Aww yes, the Prince of Light," she formed a dark energy orb in her hand and hit him in the stomach with it. Sora backed away, but he stood up straight and looked at her with a smile, "Darkness attacks don't faise me bitch"  
She smiled, "Well now, what a turn of events, do they faise the Prince of Darkness I wonder." She formed a dark energy orb in her hand and threw it at Riku. Sora ran to him, but Ella beat him to it, it struck her in the back and knocked her to the ground unconcious. Sora ran over to her and picked her up, "Ella, talk to me"  
Samara smiled and waved her hand at the unconcious Riku, darkness enveloped him and then she disappeared before Sora could stop her. Sora gave a low growl and picked Ella up in his arms then took to the sky and flew down to the docks where Kairi and Serena waited by the gummis ship. Kairi looked at the sky and then her eyes fell to Ella, "Is she alright"  
Sora nodded, "Yes, she was hit with a dark energy orb, but she will be fine. Take her to the house and wait there"  
Serena screamed and Sora turned with Ella in his arms, heartless were coming at them from everywhere. He put Ella in the cockpit and looked at Kairi and his mom, "Get in, we have to get out of here"  
Kairi and Serena got in, Sora climbed in and fire up the thrusters and engines, he looked back and saw that the gummi ship was much bigger. Fit for about ten people, he looked at his mom, "How . . . "  
She shook her head, "It was Riku and Kairi, we should go get Rei, Laura, and the rest of the Elric family"  
Sora nodded and closed the cockpit then fire the engines and rose to the air just before the heartless could reach them. He flew back to town stopping at the small house of Rei and Alphonse Elric. He climbed out and ran into the house, "Rei, Al, Laura"  
Rei and Al came running downstairs, "What's wrong Sora"  
Sora shook his head, "No time, we have to go." Rei ran upstairs and brought Laura back down with her. Then Sora led them to the gummi ship. Kairi was fighting off the approaching heartless. Sora called to her, "Get in, I will take care of them"  
She nodded and got in the ship, in the co-pilots seat. Sora reached his hand in front of him and with a wave of energy he destroyed the approaching heartless, he used that time before more came to get in the ship and take off. Then with Al's instructions he landed on top of the mansion like house of Ed and Winry Elric. Sora opened the cockpit and Al ran down the roof entrance while Sora destroyed the heartless and nobodies and protected the ship. After a few minutes Ed, carrying Trisha, and Winry leading Jason came out of the house with Al. They all climbed into the ship and Sora used another wave of energy to take out enough heartless and nobodies to get in the ship and leave. He passed over the city with a solem look, he hated to see so many people suffer and die. He drove up to the sky and into space. Ella stirred and jumped awake, she looked at Sora, "Where is he"  
Sora shook his head, "She has him, but I am taking him back." Kairi looked at him, they passed Hollow Bastion, "Where are you taking us"  
Sora sighed, "I am taking you to Disney Castle, it's the garanteed safest place. I will not risk any of you being lost to the darkness and Goofy, Donald, Merlin, and I made sure that could never happen"  
Ella nodded, "The Cornerstone of Light"  
Sora nodded, "Yes, Ella . . . "  
She nodded, "Don't apologize, you did all you could. I just hope we find him soon." 


	17. Chapter 15

Whoa right? Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Disney Castle

Sora landed in the gummi port and was promply greeted by Chip and Dale, "Sora!" They were saluting him, they watched as Sora helped everyone out of the gummi ship. Chip dropped the salute, "Sora"

Sora closed the cockpit and looked at them, "My world is gone, this time for good. I need shelter for all of them"

Dale scurried off to the main computer and was soon online with Queen Minnie, "Your majesty, Sora and company are here. His world was taken and he needs shelter for the survivors"

Sora heard her voice, full of concern, "Of course, bring them in"

Dale returned, "While you explain to Queen Minnie what happened Chip and I will repair damages to the ship and give it an upgrade"

Sora nodded, "Thank you guys, I appreciate it." Goofy and Donald suddenly burst in and ran to Sora tackling him with a hug. Sora laughed as they helped him to his feet. Goofy smiled, "So you came back in one peice"

He looked at everyone and noticed a teary eyed Ella, he looked back at Sora, "Riku"

Sora shook his head, "He was taken into the realm of darkness. But he is alive and I am bringing him back"

Donald looked at him, "Queen Minnie is expecting you, we should hurry"

Sora nodded and took Kairi's hand making everyone pay attention and follow him, Goofy, Donald, and Kairi to the throne room. Minnie stood up and ran over to them when they walked in. She looked at Sora, "Everyone, welcome to Disney Castle. I will have Goofy and Donald show you to your rooms, I am sure all of you are tired or hungry. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask"

Kairi bowed her head, "Thank you your majesty"

Minnie smiled and looked around at everyone, "Not a problem at all, those dear to Sora and Riku are dear to me as well. Please follow Goofy and Donald to your rooms, I must speak with Sora privately"

Kairi gave Sora a quick kiss then walked with Ella and Serena out of the room behind Goofy and Donald. Sora watched them leave before turning to Minnie, "Your majesty"

She walked to her throne and sat down motioning him to come closer. She waved her hand and made another chair appear on the empty side of her. She motioned for him to sit down and once he did so she smiled, "So tell me what happened"

Sora nodded, "Well, I went back with Riku, Kairi, and Ella to confront my father." Minnie nodded endicating that she knew about his situation. Sora continued, "The house was on fire so I ran in to save my mom. I had a confrontation with my father and managed to escape with my life as the building came down on us. I lost my leg and had severe head trauma, but a healer and automail mechanic fixed that. As Riku and I were leaving we were attacked by Samara, the older sister of Ella, and a powerful heartless. She managed to get Riku into her grasp and the world began to succumb to the darkness"

She nodded, "Do you know why the world was suddenly engulfed in darkness"

Sora shrugged, "I have an idea considering what Cloud said, but I am not sure"

She nodded and placed her hand on his, "Sora, Riku is there as a balance, your light has grown stronger since the death of your abusive father. The darkness in his heart stabilized the world, he balanced out the powers of light from you, Kairi, and Ella. When he was forceably taken from that world the light was swallowed up in the darkness. Because the light became stronger than the darkness the world called on the darkness in everyone's hearts to try and balance it, but the darkness in peoples' hearts proved to be too much for the light"

Sora looked away from her, "The inner darkness in everyone's hearts swallowed the light? The light and darkness within Riku balances that all out"

She nodded and took her hand away, "When the two of you are seperated the light and darkness within becomes unbalanced. It is especially unbalanced after what you have experienced. You must embrace the darkness and the light and balance it within you heart and soul"

Sora stood up, "How do I do that"

She smiled, "Kneel before me, that is something I have a gift for. I managed to balance it within Mickey many times." Sora did as she asked and she clapped her hands together and when she pulled them apart two orbs lay in her hands, one dark, one light. She pulled her hands apart completely and then she pushed the orbs into Sora's chest. He closed his eyes as he felt the light and darkness within rise back to his memories. His entire life flashed before him and he felt Minnie's hands on his chest. When she let go he opened his eyes and looked at her, he felt like everything that weighed him down had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt like a different person, complete, whole, not torn between two lives or two struggling forces within. He smiled, "How . . . what did you do"

She smiled, "I merely balanced your heart and soul, you will feel the darkness within, but the light will be just as strong. Your entire life the darkness has dragged you down and made you feel inadequet"

Chip and Dale came racing into the throne room and Sora got to his feet. Minnie looked at them, "What's wrong"

Once they caught their breath Chip said, "There is stong activity in the worlds"

Dale continued, "A distress call from Spira came in, they need assistance desperately"

Chip nodded, "But the ship needs to be repaired"

Minnie nodded, "Sora can take the level eight, he has enough experience to pilot it"

Sora looked at her, "The level eight"

She nodded, "Yes, you had better get going. Go save Spira and then you should head to Hollow Bastion"

He nodded, "Thank you Queen Minnie," then he raced off to the gummi warehouse and followed Chip and Dale to where the level eight Highwind was located. Sora recognized the black, stalagmite designed ship. But he noticed that a bigger engine, larger thrusters, and stronger guns were installed. He climbed in after opening the cockpit and Dale came to him, "Be careful Sora, it goes faster and has deadlier weapons. It is a machine and it takes a lot of skill to pilot"

Sora nodded and waited for Dale to jump down before closing the cockpit and buckling in. He started the engine and readied the thrusters. He got their signal and hit the thrusters, he leaned back as it took off with lightning speed. He reached for the wheel and after his shock at its power made his way to Spira, praying he would get there in time. The world that had reminded him of what light really was.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review please.


	18. Chapter 16

Lookie here, Spira once again? Yes, I really love this game, you have no idea. I will have to see about writing a fan fic for Final Fantasy X, well typing it anyway because I already wrote it by hand. Anyway, back to the story, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Spira

He landed in Luca's port and noticed that it was Blitzball season because of the crowd, but there didn't seem to be an distress. Then he heard the screams of the crowd. He ran to the end of the dock and saw that there were heartless chaising the fans. Sora ran over to them and the heartless stopped before him allowing the people to get away. Sora drew his keyblades and as they came at him he made short work of them then ran to the main part of the stadium, heartless had overrun the stadium. Sora noticed the bliltzball teams were being attacked and fans were screaming rushing past him. Soon Sora was cornered by a stadium full of heartless. He turned to find Wakka, Lulu, and there two teenage children running towards him. Wakka had grown much older, ten years older that the last time he saw him. Sora turned to face the heartless waiting to attack him. Wakka stopped next to him and threw his signature blitzball at a group of heartless to get them away from Lulu, Vindina, and Gnarles (what, who would name their son Vindina?)

Sora sighed and waved his hand at the heartless Wakka was attacking, they were destroyed and he turned and looked at Wakka as he waved his hand at the heartless behind himself. Wakka and Lulu looked at him in wonder, Sora looked at the much older Wakka, "We have some talking to do when I'm finished here. You two head out to the docks"

Lulu grabbed her daughters hand and Wakka seized his sons then they headed down to the docks. Sora took a deep breath and looked at the heartless around him, he stepped into the stadium and jumped to the air taking flight while spreading his wings. He flew up above the bliztball ring and then dived to the direct center. The heartless dove towards him. Sora grabbed the hilts of his keyblades tightly and whispered, "That's right, come to me." He concentrated his energy into the keyblades and large orbs of light formed at their ends.

Sora yelled in anger and the orbs stretched to form into lazers of energy, he spun and by the time he was facing the way he started every heartless and nobody alike were wiped out. Then he was knocked into the floor below the ring by a powerful gust of wind and water. Sora grunted and got to his feet and looked up, the aeon Valefor? Sora flew up to meet him and made a direct hit in the neck of it, an attack that should have killed it.

But when Sora turned above it he saw that his attack hadn't touched him. Sora braced himself with his arms folded in front of his face as the aeon hit him again throwing him into the seats of the stadium. Sora got up and saw it come at him directly, he jumped out of the way and ran for the exit.

He had to fly up to avoid the ray of energy, but at the last second he noticed that anyone standing near the exit would be hit. He turned in the air and heard the horrible cries of Wakka and his family.

Sora dove down but was knocked away by the massive wing of the aeon. As Sora got to his feet and shook his head to get rid of the dizziness he saw the aeon high above the stadium readying his ultimate move. Sora dove to him just as he unleashed the attack, in a blinding light Luca Stadium and all the people in it were obliterated. Sora slid down the wall of the stadium, blood trailing down with him. He woke later to find himself in water and flew up to the sky to find a devastated city. Sora shook his head, "No, why would the aeons do this"

He flew slowly over the ruins searching for any survivors then headed to the dock to find that his ship had put up a force field. Sora landed next to it and touched the force field which dropped when it recognized him. He opened the cockpit and headed to where he thought he would find Yuna and Tidus, if he was here at all . . . Besaid Island.

Besaid Island . . .

Blappa and the rest of the now seasoned crusaders and Youth League members raced to the temple trying to escape the fury of Valefor and Ifrit. Blappa led everyone to the cloister of trial and hid saying, "Why would they do this? Why has Sin returned"

In a devastating fury of power from Ifrit the temple was destroyed killing all those who had survived the rest of the destruction. Together he and Valefor destroyed the island leaving it in ruins and burning flames. Then they headed towards the other temples to team up with the other aeons of darkness. Sora arrived an hour after their departure. He landed the ship just outside the temple and fell to his knees at the scent of burning flesh, a memory still very fresh in his mind. Sora shook his head, "No, not Besaid too . . . "

Sora raced to every temple, every sanctuary, every place he had been too on his journey through Spira. But all he found was death and destruction, and the bodies of friends he knew. But he still had hoped he would find Yuna and Tidus. He flew towards Zanarkand passing over a peaceful, still standing Gagazet. Sora landed on the opposite side of Mount Gagazet and jumped out in front of a graying Kimari, "Kimari"

Kimari smiled, "Sora, you have returned as well. We are headed to Zanarkand. It is only place that has not been attacked yet. Do you know what is happening"

Sora shook his head, "Nothing other than the aeons and Sin have returned and are killing and destroying everything and everyone. I have been everywhere and you're right, Zanarkand is the only safe place left. I will go with you in case you run into trouble"

Kimari shook his head, "No, go to Yuna and Tidus, keep them safe"

Sora sighed, "So Tidus did return, how long ago"

Kimari nodded, "Eleven, twelve years, they have married and have happy family now. Son, Cris, and daughter Jania. Much rejoice in having the legendary gaurdian back with the high summoner. Yuna happy and safe with him, Kimari happy. But now Sora must keep them both safe, if nothing else"

Sora nodded, "Are you sure"

Kimari nodded, "I am old, but I am strong, go to them, save them Sora"

Sora ran back to his ship and took off, Kimari knew that would be the last time he ever saw Sora again . . .

Sora landed outside a newly rebuilt stadium, he also noticed as he looked around that the city was coming up and was being repaired.

He saw Tidus and Yuna hand in hand walking from the stadium. Behind them were two little ones, the girl had the same hair as Tidus and looked much like her mother in her youth. The boy had Yuna's hair and eyes and resembled Tidus in his youth. Tidus smiled and waved when he noticed Sora, "Sora"

Sora ran over to them, "We have to get out of here now"

Yuna looked at him then looked up at the sky, every aeon she had ever known was coming for them, Sin right behind him. Sora turned feeling the shadow and darkness, it was emitting off all of them like it had when Yu Yevon possessed them. Sora grabbed Yuna's wrist and led her to the airship, he opened the cockpit, "Get in"

Tidus ran over to the ship picking up his son and daughter and helped them inside. Sora waited for Tidus to climb in before doing so himself. Sora closed the cockpit and hit the thrusters then flew up to the air. He flew above them and hit the aeons and Sin with the full power cannon. Yuna watched him as he tried to take them down. She looked at Tidus and he smiled and nodded, "Sora, let us out"

Sora shook his head, "No way, I have to get you all out of here"

Yuna put her hand on his shoulder, "Sora, this is our fight"

Sora shook his head and flew up higher, he hit the thrusters and said to her over his shoulder, "Buckle in, we are out of here"

Yuna took her seat and Sora managed to get them out into space. Yuna and Tidus looked in awe at the space before them. Sora knew the aeons couldn't reach them here, not in space. He headed to Disney Castle by hitting the light speed travel button (boost).

Once they landed in the gummi garage Sora opened the cockpit and said to them, "I'm sorry I failed you. I know you will be safe here and . . "

Tidus shook his head as he stood up, "Sora, there was nothing you could do, are we really the only ones"

Sora nodded, Tidus climbed out and helped his children and wife out of the ship. He reached to help Sora out, but Sora stayed where he was, "I have to go, I have to end this"

Tidus looked at him and then Chip and Dale came over to him, "Sora, Spira is . . . " Dale looked at the group, "Oh . . . I'm sorry"

Sora sighed, "Please escort them to see Queen Minnie, I need to get going"

Chip and Dale looked at each other and noticed the blood on his forehead, the blood on the seat from his side and his right leg, the deep gash in his arm, the bloody wings he had not had the strength to withdraw. Chip shook his head, "I'm sorry Sora, we can't let you leave at this moment"

Sora looked at them and grabbed his head as it throbbed, "Oh, I guess I had better heal first"

Chip and Dale jumped down and Tidus and Yuna helped Sora out of the ship. The cockpit closed automatically and Yuna noticed the blood staining the seat. She looked at Tidus as she helped Sora out of the gummi garage. Ed ironically, magnet for trouble and all that; came running down to greet them as the entered the castle from the garden. Ed sighed, "Trouble already? You're worse than me Sora"

Yuna and Tidus looked at Ed he smiled and reached out his hand, "Sorry, Edward Elric, Sora's healer"

Yuna smiled and shook his hand then Tidus did the same. Sora smiled at him, "So what brings you here, as soon as we walk in"

Ed smiled, "Camera's, installed them so the Queen Minnie could make sure no intruders came in or heartless, not that they should with the Cornerstone of whatever"

Sora grunted, "Cornerstone of Light Ed"

He nodded, "Right whatever, I guess we should get you all better. But I am going to tell you to rest for the night, take a bath, eat something, all that jazz. Follow me kid"

Sora sighed and Tidus shifted his weight, "Can we please start moving, he isn't light you know"

Sora laughed at the expression on Ed's face and then he led them up the stairs and towards the rooms where everyone was staying.

Chip and Dale ran to the throne room to tell Queen Minnie what was going on. Tidus and Yuna laid Sora down on a bed in a small vacant room, he winced in pain and sat up. He grunted, "Damn Valefor, did his have to knock me down so hard"

Yuna smiled, "You fought them"

Sora looked at her embarassed, "Yes, in Luca trying to save . . . Wakka and his family." Tidus and Yuna held their breath and Tidus held Yuna close to him. Sora looked down and Ed sat on the bed next to him and looked at his wings. Ed touched a bloody spot on one of his broken wings. Sora shuddered, "Don't do that, heal it, that hurts"

Ed sighed and laughed then he placed both hands on the wounded wings and healed them. Sora finally withdrew them and then Ed did the same to the deep gash in his back, side, forehead, and arm. Sora got to his feet, but Ed pulled him back on the bed by his shoulder, "No, what did I say"

Sora sighed, "I have to get to Hollow Bastion"

Ed shook his head, "No, just because your wounds are healed doesn't mean you're recovered. You need a good meal, a hot bath to relax the strain on your body, and a good nights sleep. The pain will paralize you if you strain your muscles by saving the universe right after I healed you"

Yuna looked at him and nodded, "He's right Sora, you need to rest before you go off and put yourself at risk"

Tidus looked to see Queen Minnie standing in the doorway, "Sora, they mean well and you should listen to them." Sora nodded without argument and she turned her attention to Tidus and Yuna, "I will have Edward show you to your rooms. I need to speak with Sora"

Tidus looked at her skeptically but followed Ed out of the room holding his son's hand and Yuna's. Jania followed them holding her mothers hand tightly as they passed by Queen Minnie. She walked over to Sora, "How are you feeling"

Sora shrugged, "Like a failure"

She nodded, "That is the darkness in your heart, listen to the light. You saved Lady Yuna and her family, that is something"

Sora nodded, "Yes I know, but everyone else died and I was hurt so I can't go to Hollow Bastion before something horrible happens"

Minnie stood directly in front of him, "You must balance them Sora, feel them both"

Sora nodded and took a deep breath, but the darkness still beat strongly within, stronger than before. He tried to focus on the fact that Yuna and her family were okay, but the screams of Wakka and his family came back, the destruction, all the death came flooding into his mind, heart, and soul. He closed his eyes and thought of Kairi, his mom, the people he had managed to save, but the darkness just came back stronger than before. Sora felt Minnie place her hands on his chest then the feeling faded and he was relieved on both thoughts. He opened his eyes to her smiling face, "Your majesty"

She nodded, "The darkness kept creeping in no matter what you tried to do. I have balanced it, go upstairs and join your friends, I will send Donald or Goofy to come get everyone once dinner is ready"

Sora nodded and stood up and did as she asked without argument or any thought. Sora walked up the stairway to the rooms where everyone was staying. Tidus walked over to him and looked at him, "Sora, is something wrong"

Sora shook his head, "No, why would anything be wrong. I feel just fine"

Tidus looked over at Yuna who was watching their children closely, she looked up at him and then walked over to Sora. She stood in front of him, "Sora, tell me something"

Sora nodded, "Okay, what do you want to know"

She smiled, "When Queen Minnie tells you something, tells you to do something, do you feel any rebellious thoughts cross your mind, do you even think of anything"

Sora's mind drew a blank, "What are you talking about"

Yuna looked at Tidus, "Grab him and bring him into the room"

Tidus grabbed him, when he struggled he cupped his hand over his mouth. Yuna closed the door and looked at her children, "Go and sit against the wall children"

Cris looked at her, "What is going on mom"

She shook her head, "Don't question me please Cris"

Tidus let Sora go and walked around him, then he saw what he was looking for, a small black bug on the side of his neck. Tidus looked at Yuna, "I found it"

Sora turned his head, "What the hell are you two doing"

Yuna sighed and walked behind him, "On Spira, you fought against the aeons when they first came. Did you try to run at all"  
Sora nodded, "Well yeah, only a summoner has the power to defeat them alongside a keybearer and gaurdian. I knew I couldn't win, but I fought them anyway . . . "

She nodded, "That is because Minnie ordered you to save Spira, she wanted you to die there. Your friends and you are being controlled by her. She isn't herself anymore, I think she has become a heartless"

Yuna touched the small bug on his neck, she was electricuted, but she stood her ground and still managed to pull it off. Sora felt the pain from it being pulled off and the electric current that had passed through him. He fell to his knees grabbing the back of his neck.

But he also found that he felt normal, the light and darkness did outweigh each other, but he could think of both sides instead of just the darkness. Tidus pulled him to his feet and turned him to look at the tiny bug in Yuna's hand. It still had an electric current, Sora took it from her and felt the dakrness within grow, he drew his keyblade and tapped the bug with it, it destroyed itself and lay harmless in his hand.

Sora sighed, "This is going to be difficult, but I guess I have to do this. If she really is a heartless, who is contolling her"

Tidus shrugged, "Who knows, it might be anyone"

Sora nodded, "Or it might be Mickey, he died by an attack of darkness. It was powerful, I don't think I could have . . . but it didn't even hurt me . . . I can't believe this"

He turned to leave then looked back at them, "Stay in this room, no matter what I want you to all stay here"

Yuna looked at him, "What are you going to do"  
He twirled the keyblade, "I am going to exterminate, I will put a forcefield around this room. If you don't open the door you should be fine"

Yuna shook her head, "Sora, forcefields require energy, what if you run into trouble"

Sora smiled, "Don't worry about me, I have plenty of energy. These are my friends, I don't plan on killing or fighting them"

He ran out of the room and closed and locked the door behind him. He concentrated his light energy and touched the door, it created an invisible force field that Sora knew would remain up until he opened the door once more. He also felt the energy leave him, but he vowed to protect them, they were the reason he had so much light in his heart.

Sora ran into everyone's rooms, startled them and destroyed the bugs on their necks, soon he had found everyone, except Minnie. He placed forcefields on everyones's room and ran on acting as though he had the energy to spare. Truth be told he had to use all his strength to even run down the stairs. Yuna came out of her room at the end of the hall and touched her door just as Sora came over to her. Her force field was not as strong, but it gave Sora back some of his energy. He looked at her, "Please stay safe Yuna, please"

She nodded with a smile, "I will, did you set everyone free"

He nodded and knelt down to catch his breath and store energy. She touched his shoulder, "Be careful"

He nodded, took a deep breath, and dashed down the stairs. After a few minutes he saw Goofy, Donald, Ella, and Kairi dash down the stairs after him. Yuna smiled as Ella looked at her and stopped, "Lady Yuna"

Yuna smiled, "Why yes, High Summoner Gabriella, an honor." Ella smiled and reached behind Yuna, she opened the door, "As a Princess of Light, I will place my own force field upon you and your family. It is the least I can do for the summoner that brought about the eternal calm, even if it only lasted for twelve years"

Yuna smiled and walked inside, "Thank you Lady Gabriella"

She nodded and closed the door, "Take care my lady"

Ella then turned and raced down the stairway have left a symbol upon the door that put up a barrier stronger than Yuna's but still not quite as strong as Sora's. Sora stopped outside the throne room and with a deep breath walked inside. Minnie was at her throne waiting for him, "So, it seems you broke free of my spell. All this time you have waisted in this world, saving the only people you could after failing their worlds." Sora walked closer and closer as she talked, "You, the Prince of Light? How can someone born into light, with unyeilding powers, fail so many lives, so many worlds. First Beast and Belle, then Mulan, Alice, Snow White fell while you were in Spira. Then you failed to protect Mickey, you failed my husband, the King. You then failed Destiny Islands, your own home, then Spira fell to the darkness. You are some poor Prince of Light, loosing so many lives and worlds. While you waist time here Hollow Bastion is at war"

Sora shook his head, "Hollow Bastion is always at war, that is where they all are, Vixin, Misaga, Samara, every heartless of everyone that gave in to the darkness even once in their life"

Minnie stood up, "You're wrong, I am here Sora, devastated by the loss of Mickey, defeated. I lost to the darkness because of your failure"

Sora nodded, "I know, and I am sorry, but now I will set you free"

She sighed and shook her head, "No, I will set you free Sora, I shall free you from this world. You will die like everyone you failed to save"

Sora ran at her, but she put up her hand and stopped him, "I was the Queen of this world, I have lived longer than even Ella and Alex, you cannot win against me Sora"

"No, but all of us can . . . " Goofy, Donald, Kairi, and Ella came into the throne room. Minnie smiled, "It is useless, even together you shall fall"

Donald watched her rise to the air and then she was engulfed in darkness. Everyone rose their heads to watch and Sora sighed with relief when she released her hold on him. They watched as her form changed entirely, she was turning into . . . Misaga?

Sora drew his other keyblade and his newly repaired wings. He jumped off the ground as the darkness faded from her. She blocked his attack and knocked him away, "I am not alone this time Sora"

Sora looked to see . . . Sephiroth? He was coming straight for him. As Sora fought to stay alive Misaga turned her attention to Kairi.

She landed on the ground and ran at her. Ella stepped in front of her and blocked her attack. Misaga smiled, "Stay out of this Princess of Light"

Kairi was shocked at the resemblance Misaga had to her, she was caught off gaurd by a wave of energy coming for her. Kairi raised her keyblade and blocked the attack at the last minute. She snapped out of it when she heard Sora yell and hit the ground. Ella ran at Misaga and attacked, Kairi decided to join her knowing Misaga wouldn't let them get to Sora unless she was defeated. Sora was fighting valiantly against Sephiroth. He blocked his attack having to use both keyblades. Sephiroth stood there, "You defeated me once, but this time I will take your keyblade and your life"

Sora knocked him away and attacked, but Sephiroth leaped out of the way, "Don't count on it Sephiroth." They continued to fight and Kairi and Ella continued to fight Misaga. The clash of power was enormous and soon everyone in the castle felt it. Sora hit the ground and rolled out of the way as Sephiroth came at him. Sora ran towards where the cornerstone of light rested and Sephiroth followed him. Sora ran down into the inner sanctum and jumped over the cornerstone of light. Sora aimed his keyblade at the cornerstone and said under his breath, "Take whatever you must to remain here in this castle, but remove them from this world"

His keyblades erupted in the power and soon the hall of the cornerstone and the throne room erupted in light and Sora felt all his strength leave him, it had drawn on the light within his heart. Sora fell to the ground unconcious as the light subsided and Sephiroth and Miasaga disappeared. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Ella ran to the hall of the cornerstone. Kairi ran to him sliding to his side on her knees. She touched him with her eyes closed and grabbed his hand in hers, "Sora," he opened his eyes as she did. The cornerstone shined brightly, keeping the grounds safe and the world engulfed in the powers of light. Kairi pulled him to his feet and Sora turned upon hearing a voice, "The worlds are unbalanced, Hollow Bastion will be the world of darkness to balance them all"

Sora looked around, "Who's there, who said that"

Kairi looked at him, "Said what Sora"

Sora could have sworn he heard the voice of Mickey and Minnie. He walked with them to the rooms, the force fields had held up and when Sora released them he felt a new wave of energy pass through him. He sat down on the bed in the room where Kairi slept and sighed, "I need a vacation"

She smiled and sat down next to him resting her head on his shoulder, "It's almost over Sora."

* * *

Indeed Kairi, indeed. It is almost over . . . Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	19. Chapter 17

Let's see, what else can I possibly do now, read and find out. Don't kill me okay.

* * *

Chapter 17: Hollow Bastion

Sora landed outside the old castle, not being able to make it anywhere else due to the heartless and nobodies. Sora closed the cockpit after getting out and jumped to the sky spreading his wings. Sora had both keyblades in his hands as he flew towards the town. Upon getting there he noticed Sephiroth and Cloud fighting. Cloud was much more graceful against Sephiroth than he had been.

Cloud could block his moves and still attack him, even if he had to risk the fact that Sephiroth was faster. Sora stayed above them and watched the fight wage on. Sephiroths' speed was wearing Cloud down, but still he blocked and rolled, blocked and rolled, blocked and jumped back. With ever massive blow Cloud was there blocking, with every blow that could have killed him he had dodged. Sephiroth continued to come, blinding attacks that nearly hit Cloud everytime. Sora was completely captivated by the skill Cloud showed in fighting Sephiroth. He watched him cancel out every combo and then attack with his own. Back to Back. Sephiroth closed in on him and kicked him into the rocky wall. Sora flinched but knew he shouldn't distract Cloud. Cloud rose to get up but Sephiroth stabbed him in the right shoulder making him stay on the wall. Cloud grabbed the blade and pulled it out then he made to stab Sephiroth and he jumped to the air. Cloud swung his sword around twice above his head and thrust it above his head aimed at Sephiroth then six swords formed around him and Cloud hit him with everyone with blinding speed.

Then Sora took his chance, "This time it ends," he hit the stunned Sephiroth with the light from his keyblade making him erupt in darkness and then disappear.Cloud looked up at him. Sephiroth said as he faded, "It will never end"

Sora landed next to Cloud, "Where is everyone else"

Cloud withdrew all but one sword and shook his head, "I don't know, I was headed to town when he showed up. Why are you out here"

Sora sighed, "I couldn't get into town, let's go"

He and Cloud ran back through the ravine and ended up stopping due to a army of heartless and nobodies. Cloud looked at Sora, "I will take them down, go check on everyone in town"

Sora shook his head, "No, I will cut them down and we will go check on everyone. They are only destroyed by the keyblade now, remember"

Cloud sighed, "Alright, hero, let's go"

They charged at the heartless and cut their way through heading straight for the burrow and then to Merlin's house. Sora and Cloud burst inside and closed the door. Leon, Tiffa, Merlin, Cid, and Vincent awaiting them. Leon looked at Sora, "So what took you so long"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know, had some business to take care of"

Cid turned to face them from the chair in front of the computer monitor, "We saw that much. I think he means you, not the two of you"

Sora sighed, "Okay, but I have to say this quick, it's a warzone out there. When we went to Destiny Islands, my house was up in flames and I managed to save my mom with Riku's help. Then the floor caved in and me and my old man were trapped doown there"

Sora pulled the pant leg on his left leg and showed them the automail, "I lost my leg in the fire, the house caved in on top of us while we were fighting. My leg was broken and shattered before hand so I had my head bashed in with a wall. I suffered a head trauma that put me in a comma. Then these two healers fixed it and made me this automail. Then Samara, Ella's older sister showed up and kidnapped Riku after she nearly killed the both of us. Then I had to go save Spira instead of coming here looking for Riku. Aeons and Sin showed back up and were heartless, I couldn't save that world but I save Yuna and her family. Then when I went back to Disney Castle to give them somewhere safe to stay we found that Minnie had turned into a heartless. Then Misaga and Sephiroth showed up in that world and we were getting killed so I used the Cornerstone of Light to draw out the extent of the light within me and sent them back here. Then Cloud fought with Sephiroth and yeah you know the rest"

Cloud, Leon, Tiffa, Cid, and Merlin all started laughing and Leon looked at him, "Damn, short, sweet, complicated, you have been busy"

Sora took a deep breath, "Okay, so have any of you seen Riku"

Everyone shook their heads, Sora sighed, "Well I guess I need to go look for him, I know that bitch has him somewhere"

Sora headed for the door but Cloud grabbed his arm, "Hold on Sora, you can't go out there alone"

Sora sighed, "I don't want anyone to be at risk here. Not to mention, none of you have keyblades"

Merlin walked over to him, "I am quite sure you have some to spare"

Sora looked at him, "Did you hit your head, only certain people can wield keyblades"

Merlin smiled, "I think I can change that, your lady friend Ella did. She isn't a keyblade wielder either, but she wields one herself"

Sora scratched his head and turned to face him Cloud letting him go, "I was wondering about that, but she is much older than she looks and the Princess of Light. Kairi can wield one because she is the princess of heart"

Merlin nodded, "Yes, pure hearts like that are a good way to go. But if you, the keybearer handed the keyblades to us willingly and willed them to be wielded by us, don't you think that would work as well"

Sora shrugged, "I guess," he took six keyblades and laid them on the floor. He concentrated on them and willed them to obey the commands of his friends then touched each one with the end of his golden keyblade. Each one, one by one, disappeared and reappeared in the hands of his friends. Sora smiled, "I guess so, now touch your weapons to the keyblades and they should meld into the shapes of your preferred weapons"

They did as he said and sure enough all the keyblades did just that. Sora turned to the door, "Since all of you can kill the heartless and nobodies now, I think I should go look for Riku"

Cloud and the others nodded and Cloud said as Sora opened the door, "See you back here kid."

Sora ran towards the old castle once again, he jumped to the air and spread his wings feeling anxious to find Riku soon.

Riku grunted as he hit the cold floor of the old castle. He got to his feet and looked around, "Great, real funny Samara"

She appeared in front of him, "You think so, I thought I would bring you back to the castle where you gave into your dakrness and bacame the heartless of Xemnas"

Riku drew his keyblade and shook his head, "Didn't you have enough fun torturing me you bitch"

She smiled and drew her two katana's, "No, I wanted to have the pleasure of carving out your heart and shoving it down Ella's throat"

Riku came at her, she blocked and slashed at him, which he backflipped away from. She came at him and he blocked then kneed her in the stomach, while she was bent over he kneed her in the face knocking her on her back. He made to slash downward while she was on the ground, but she rolled out of the way and kicked his feet out from under him. Then she made to attack him, but he blocked it and pushed her back away from him. He ran at her and knocked one sword from her hand then kicked her in the stomach.

She moved aside at his other slash and cut him across the back. He turned and swung, but she easily avoided him. She jumped back and twirled her sword in the air, "What's the matter Prince Alex"

He came at her but she jumped over him and made to thrust the sword into his back but he took to the air his black wings spread wide. She turned and looked at him just in time to be hit with a fireball. She got to her feet and brushed herself off, "So now you're using Caim's tricks against me"

He smiled, "I was the flame Samara, he may have used it and Angelus to make it seem so, but fire is my forte, his was ice"

She smiled and jumped up at him, but he knocked her down and then came at her as she lie there. She raised her sword and blocked his attack, but the force made a crater in the ground. He looked at her, his eyes flaming with hatred, "This time I will kill you Samara"

She smiled, "Go ahead lover, go ahead"

He yelled and pushed her deeper into the ground then rose up above her. He held his free hand above him and called on all the light within, his love for Ella, his love for Sora and Kairi and their happiness. He formed a energy ball of light as big as the cieling and said to her before he unleashed it, "You may not be harmed by darkness, but can you take light"

He heard her scream as the enrgy hit her head on and when the smoke disappeared and the orb he smiled in knowing she was finally gone. He then headed out of the castle to find Sora.

Sora flew to the top of the castle, where the place he and Riku had once fought for the powers of light and darkness. He turned to see Riku flying above him and jumped to the air, "Riku"

Riku looked down, "Sora! You made it, talk about timing"

They were distracted by a huge explosion from the new castle and together at last headed to the scene. Sora noticing the numerous scars on Riku's arms and the tattered and torn clothes stained with blood. Once they arrived on the scene Sora noticed Leon delivering the final blow to . . . Demyx. He just shrugs and looks at Sora before he fades away, "I have no idea why they even bother to send me"

Leon, Sora, and Riku make their way inside to find Vincent fighting with Xigbar. Xigbar hits him with a sniper shot in the right arm.

But Vincent looks at him and calmly replies, "You want me to teach you how to use that thing," just as he fires a shot at his sniper gun.

Then Vincent shoots him in the head as he tried to run. Vincent lands in front of the group, "Shall we go"

Sora and Leon exchange glances then they head forward. Then they walk into a fight between Cid and Luxord. Sora and company stop just as Luxord delivers the final blow to Cid killing him. Leon yells in anger and challenges Luxord telling the others to go on.

Sora moved forward with a heavy heart and they encounter Merlin and then Xaldin appears. Sora glares at him, "Xaldin!" Merlin puts his hand out to stop Sora and says plainly, "I will take him, these old bones could use the exercise"

Sora moved on the wieght in his heart getting heavier. Vincent suddenly grabs Sora's arm and stops him just before a large sword hits him. Riku looks up to see their old enemy Saix. Riku draws his other keyblade, "This one is mine"

Saix smiles, "Ahh yes, the organization member who posed as Ansem and lied to his best friend twice. Prince Alejandro Riku Cougawargi, the tragic sole survivor of Oblivion, well besides Lady Ella, but that can be arranged"

Sora moves to stop Riku, but he intiates the fight and Vincent pulls Sora onward. They encounter Cloud and Tiffa finally in the computer room. Tiffa is holding Clouds hand tightly as she lies on the floor breathing fast. Cloud looks up at Sora, "Please help me, she's breaking my hand"

Tiffa looks at him, "I hate you so damn much right now," Sora smiles as he walks over to them and withdraws his wings and keyblade. Vincent stays in the doorway afraid to get any closer without showing or saying anything. Sora looks over at him, "Get some hot water and towels, find some"

Vincent starts looking around the room then goes into the main computer room. Sora pulls on his own hair, "I have no idea what I am doing you two. I was only four when my mom went through this"

Someone appeared behind him, "No, but I do, move aside"

Sora turned to find Ella standing behind him. He moved out of her way, "Help find some water and towels Sora, or make some Ed"

Sora looked to see Ed on the other end of the room. He sighed and clapped his hands then touched the desk full of paper, pens, staples, and ink. They glowed and then on the ground was a bowl of hot water and a stack of towels. Sora moved further back and watched Ella and Ed work. They told Cloud to talk to her, instruct her. He looked more scared than Sora had ever seen him in his life. Vincent walked in when Tiffa's legs were spread and turned and pulled Sora out of the room. After a few minutes they heard a baby's crying and Sora finally walked back in. Ella was trying to find something soft to wrap the child in. Sora smiled and took off his cotton hoody and handed it to her. Tiffa looked at him sweating and exhausted, "Sora, you don't have . . "

Sora shook his head, "It's okay, besides that hoody will protect him"

Tiffa smiled as Ella handed her son to her wrapped securely in Sora's white hoody. Ella had cleaned the child off before handing him to her. She cradled him in her arms and his crying ceased. Cloud and Tiffa looked so happy and they looked at their son. Ed looked at Sora, "So where is everyone else"

Sora shook his head to remind himself about the war. He looked at Ed and Ella, "You two need to get these three to Disney Castle. I need to go help the others"

Tiffa looked up, "I should fight too"

Ed sighed, "I can heal you, speed up the recovery process to a remarkable speed, but I think your husband would get mad at me"

Ella looked at Ed then at Sora, Sora sighed and looked at Cloud, "Accroding to what Ed said he is leaving it up to you"

Cloud felt the tight grip of Tiffa's hand, he sighed, "Alright, but I want you to stay close to me Tiffa"

She nodded and brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. She brushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead then he backed away and Ed knelt down next to her. He took a deep breath and clasped his hands together, "You have to relax as much as possible, okay Tiffa"

She nodded and took four deep breaths. He closed his eyes and placed one hand on her stomach and the other on her forehead. The light from his hands passed through her and right before their eyes the bulge in her stomach disappeared, the paleness of her skin, the sweat and exhaustion from giving birth disappeared. He let go and Ella walked to him and helped him to his feet. Sora noticed when he looked at Ed that he was pale, paler than he'd been the last time he healed him. Sora looked at Tiffa as Cloud helped her get to her feet. Sora heard a loud bang outside, "Damn, I have to get out there." He looked at Ed and Ella, "Ella please take him back to the castle. I swear that all of us will come back alive. Including Riku, he's out there fighting but I need you to go back to the castle and protect everyone there"

She nodded without argument and Ed looked at Sora after feeling a jolt of pain and then he felt something pecular when he touched Ella's arm to steady himself. Ed looked at Ella and she shook her head slightly before disappearing in a cloud of light and smoke. Sora looked at Cloud, Tiffa, and Vincent who suddenly appeared in the room again. Cloud and Tiffa drew their weapons and Sora nodded with a deep breath then they all headed back to the warzone. They walked in on the battle between Riku and Saix, Riku was bleeding in his leg and a deep gash on his left side that he had recieved from Samara. Saix managed to knock Riku into the nearest wall even though he blocked the attack. Riku got up with a grunt and threw one of the two keyblades he had in his hand at Saix then jumped to the air. Saix blocked Riku's first attack but then the keyblade he had knocked away struck him in the heart. Riku grabbed the end that had punctured through and pulled it out, "Good riddens idiot"

Riku then landed on the ground once Saix disappeared defeated and slain. His wings disappeared and he fell down on one knee,

Sora ran to his side, "Riku, are you okay"

Riku looked at him, "Yeah, I'll be fine, I heard the fight between Merlin and Xaldin was getting pretty intense, go help him"

Tiffa pulled Sora to his feet, "Come on Sora, Riku is strong, leave him be"

Tiffa led the way to Xaldin pulling Sora behind her. They entered the scene just as all of Xaldin's swords peirced Merlin. Tiffa ran at him in anger, but had caught him off gaurd. She punched him in the face knocking him into the wall then she ran at him drawing the keyblade Sora had lent her and stabbed him straight through the heart. Sora was a taken back by her brutality. Cloud shook his head, "Sometimes she scares me," Vincent put his hand on Cloud's shoulder, "You married her Cloud, it's your curse"

Cloud laughed and led the way onward pulling Tiffa off a obviouosly dead Xaldin just as he disappeared. Then they entered the last scenes of the fight between Leon and Luxord. Leon had been turned into a card and Sora ran forward, to be stopped by Vincent seizing his arm as Luxord cut the card in half. Leon's bloody body came into full form on the floor in front of Luxord. Luxord looked over at Sora, "Ahh yes, the keybearer"

Sora tried to get to him, but Tiffa, once again, made it to him first, he tried to turn her into a card, but she simply through her keyblade at him. It stabbed him in the hand and she ran up to him and punched him in the face repeatedly in anger. While she beat his face in she said to him, "I just had a kid and you come here and kill my friends and think of it as a game"

Cloud walked over to her and grabbed her arm as she drew back, she punched him in the face and continued to hit him as he pulled her off of him. Vincent looked at Sora and let him go, "You had better finish him before Tiffa knocks Cloud out and does it for you"

Sora nodded and aimed his keyblade at Luxord striking him directly in the heart. Tiffa finally settled down and fell to her knees beside Leon. She shook her head as tears streamed down her face, "First Aerieth, then Yuffi, now Merlin, Cid, Leon . . . I don't see why they have to keep doing this. Why do they have to kill everyone I care about? Why"

Sora sighed and hung his head, then he turned to something in the corner of his eye. He noticed a lazor beam aimed at Cloud, Sora turned and cried, "CLOUD"

Cloud turned and because he had turned the beam had hit him in the stomach instead of the heart. He fell back feet from Tiffa who screamed and ran to his side glaring at the person behind Sora. Sora turned around and looked up at Xemnas. Vincent moved to attack him, but this time Sora stopped him instead. Sora shook his head, "No, get them all out of here, Xemnas is mine"  
Vincent nodded and then he became a cloak of bullet proof red, he engulfed Cloud, Leon, Tiffa, then made his way taking all the fighters, fallen or not with him to the computer room. Sora stood in the room looking at Xemnas as he lowered himself to the ground. Xemnas looked at Sora with a smile, "It took you and your friend to kill me last time. Do you really think you stand a chance by yourself, now"

Sora drew out his strongest keyblades and spread his wings, "Do you really think you do, Xemnas"

Xemnas came at him, but just then Sora tranformed into his obelisk form throwing Xemnas back in a wave of power. The light that engulfed him subsided to reveal someone unknown. His clothes black, his hair golden blond, and his eyes when he looked at Xemnas were sapphire blue. Xemnas smiled, "So you changed your look boy, what difference does it make"

Xemnas unleashed a fury of lazors upon Sora, but they met an invisible force field. Xemnas then came at him, but every attack hit a force around Sora. Sora shook his head, "Don't you see, I am the Prince of Light, the source of all that is good in this entire universe. You are nothing, a nobody"

Xemnas attacked once more and then Sora turned and reached out catching his weapon, then with his other hand he hit Xemnas with a wave of energy. Xemnas cried in anger as that wave destroyed him in layers, his clothes, skin, hair, muscles, then his bones were reduced to nothing but ashes that blew away in the wind. Sora took a deep breath and flew with blinding speed to the computer room. Vincent had gathered everyone inside. Sora looked at Riku, "Keep them safe"

Riku forced himself to his feet as a force field formed around everyone and lifted them above the ground just by Sora holding out his hand. Riku banged on the force field, "SORA! SORA! DON'T DO IT! DON'T FIGHT THEM ALONE"

Sora smiled, "Goodbye Riku, take care of them and tell my mom and Kairi I love them, okay"

Then a light enveloped them and they disappeared with everyone that was still alive crying out, "SORA!"

* * *

Okay, I know, I know, there is another chapter so don't give up on me. Review! 


	20. Chapter 18

Okay then, let's get down to it. Read and don't forget to review. This is the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Final Battle

Sora flew out of the castle and then flew high into the sky, he raised his hands above his head and a force of light energy discharged from his hands. The sky erupted in a blinding light, a light that would keep everyone in that world and anyone from coming into the world. Sora put down his hands and drew his keyblades just as Misaga and Vixin formed on either side of him. Vixin looked at him, "So you have changed Sora"

Misaga smiled, "I kind of like the new look, it's almost intimidating, almost"

Sora looked at them, "This ends now"

Vixin nodded, "That is something we can all agree on"

Then in a rage on power and speed they all attacked each other. Sora blocked Vixin's attack and knocked Misaga away with a kick to the stomach. Then Sora hit Vixin in the middle of his chest with the palm of his hand. Vixin backed away just as what seemed like a bomb exploded on his chest causing it to bleed. Vixin and Misaga paused away from him and Vixin said, "He has definitely changed. This should be fun"

They drew their weapons and lunged at him, with the same skill and speed Sora blocked their attacks and the clash of their weapons continued for several minutes. Sora blocked attack after attack from both of them then yelled and a force of energy threw them hard into the cliffs around them. Sora lowered himself to the ground as the came at him. He blocked their strong attacks, a crater forming under him. He looked up at them and smiled, then he pushed them away using his keyblades that had blocked their attack.

He then took to the sky once more and rose his hands above his head, the keyblades crisscrossed above him. They came at him, but could not penetrate the force field around him. They watched unknowing as energy seeped from the sky to his keyblades, to him entirely.

Vixin and Misaga backed away and then they summoned all their energy and threw two orbs at the sky darkening it. But Sora had lowered his hands just before their energy scorched the sky. He looked down at them and then as they came at him he didn't move to block their attacks, he simply reached out his hands to both of them withdrawing the keyblades. He then touched them both where their hearts were and in a flash of seconds the light from him engulfed them. Electricity was seen wrapping itself around them and dragging them to the ground as they both cried out in pain.

But then to Sora's suprise the energy ceased to attack them and dark blue energy started to rage around them. Vixin cracked his neck as he got to his feet. Misaga smiled as she dusted herself off. Then they both were engulfed in dark energy and when it faded they both spread black wings outlined in electric blue. Their hair had changed to pure white and their eyes were golden.

It reminded Sora of when he had lost control. Vixin reached his hand out towards Sora. Sora put his hands in front of him at the last minute as a wave of energy struck him and knocked him higher into the air. Then when he looked they had appeared directly in front of him. Misaga kneed him in the stomache knocking the air from his lungs and then Vixin uppercutted him making blood spue from his mouth. Then they both raised above him and yelled out as a blast of energy, a blue blast of energy hit Sora knocking him into the ground. As he hit the ground a crater was made under him from the force in which he hit the ground and he spit up blood upon impact. Sora got to his feet and jumped to the air just as another energy blast came at him. He barely managed to block their attacks and then they disappeared, Vixin appeared behind him before he could react and stabbed his sword right through the lower left side of his back. Sora gasped as the blood came out of his mouth from the attack. Then as Vixin thrust the sword through him Misaga stabbed her sword through his chest and into his heart. Sora felt the pain before he felt the coldness of death. They pulled out their weapons and watched him fall to the ground with satisfied smiles.

The sky erupted in lightning and then it began to pour down rain. Misaga and Vixin landed on either side of Sora and looked up at the scourching sky, the rain forming a deep puddle in the crater Sora lie dead in. They looked at each other and Vixin said to her, "Some Prince of Light. Killed by the heartless of himself and his lover"

Misaga smiled, "I wonder if he even knew that we were more than just his heartless and hers"

Vixin laughed and both of them erupted in darkness to reveal the forms of Roxas and Namine. Namine walked over Sora's body and took Roxas' hand. She said to him, "We still have to kill Kairi if we want to be able to live as real people you know"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah I know, I still don't feel anything . . . maybe we should make sure he's dead"

They both turned around and looked at an . . . empty crater? They both looked around trying to find who they thought they had killed. Then they felt two keyblades, one in each of their hearts right through the back. He ripped the keyblades out of them and said, "I always knew, and I will always know"

He looked up and let the rain pour on his face, then he watched as the entire force of heartless and nobodies disappeared into nothing. He felt the darkness surrounding him, enveloping the world around him. He closed his eyes and welcomed it with open arms dropping his keyblades. He sighed as he felt the rain fade and the darkness take him. It was peaceful, empty, painless, he welcomed it completely after all the years of feeling the pain, the anger, the fear and the . . . love, he would miss his friends, Kairi, Riku, his mom, who he had finally stood up to save. With those thoughts flooding in his head he felt the emptiness leave him, the emotions came flooding back, the light was taking hold. He felt it grow and expand, he felt it release him and then he opened his eyes and he was in Hollow Bastion again, but it was nothing like before. All around him were flowers, grass, forests, the sunny blue sky.

He looked around to see the cold cliffs fields of flowers and grass, vasts amounts of greenery and forestry stretched in every direction. Sora was captivated, longed to see more, he took to the sky spreading his wings. The light radiating off him and pouring into the land below, life poured into the world, life full and free. He looked around him and saw the castle, beautiful and enchanting. Ansems study was surrounded by a small town and the town as he flew higher was transformed into a busling city full of people. Then he heard and saw all his friends that had been killed in this awful time of darkness, running and yelling his name. Leon, Aerieth, Yuffi, Cid, Merlin, then everyone he had connected with and failed to save. Sora landed feeling the light in his heart begin to fade as they ran to him. Mulan, Belle, Alice, Minnie and Mickey all smiling. Sora looked at them and shook his head, "This isn't real, this isn't real"

Aerieth and Leon ran to him hand in hand and Aerieth knelt down in front of him as he fell to his knees. She lifted his face to look at hers with the cup of her hand, "Sora, you have to wake up, you have to wake up"

Sora looked at her, "Is this a dream"

She shook her head, "No, but you don't belong here, you have to wake up Sora, wake up and get out of here before it's too late"

Sora jolted awake, he had fallen unconcious adter killing Roxas and Namine. He pushed himself to his hands and knees, the pain in his chest and throat punishing him as he moved. He forced himself to his feet and looked around. He saw Hollow Bastion, cast in darkness, destruction, and rain. He felt himself shake with pain but jumped to the sky and flew to where he had parked his gummi ship. He made his way to the gummi ship, his wings dicenagrated and he opened the cockpit. He set the coordinates for Disney Castle, put it on auto-pilot and closed the cockpit after buckling in. He could feel his energy fading, but he kept telling himself to stay awake, wondering why he was still alive after being stabbed in the heart and the throat. He saw Aerieth reach out to him, "You can make it Sora, hold on to the light within, the love of family and friends. Hold on Sora, hold on"

Sora shook his head, "Why, why do you want me to live when I was the reason you all died?" He found his words spoked in his mind, his voice lost due to the wound. Aerieth disappeared and then one by one everyone that had died came and urged him to live, to hold on, to stay awake. Everyone he had ever known, those from every world he had failed begging him to live, to make it a little longer. Sora could scarcely breath and the pain was killing him inside and out, but he continued to hold on, all his strength poured into surviving. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the ship docked in the castle. Ed, Kairi, Ella, everyone, injured or exhausted was there to greet him. Sora looked at everyone and Aerieth's voice rang out in his heart and mind, "Look at everyone you did save, you mean so much to all of us Sora. Rest now, let them save you this time."

* * *

Okay now, but there is an Epilouge. 


	21. Epilogue

Epilouge

48 months later . . . In the Disney Castle . . .

Everyone was gathered in the throne room of the castle to celebrate, Sora and Kairi's wedding. It was the day they returned from their honeymoon. Cloud and Tiffa stood with Tiffa's arm around Cloud's waist while Denzel and Marleen played with their little brother Leon. Riku and Ella were scolding Charlie and Destiny for fighting with each other.

Ed and Winry stood watching Jason teach Heero and Marianna how to do some of the basic alchemy,; unfortunately Trish had passed away two years ago, finally falling to a disease Ed could not heal. The same disease had claimed his brother's life a mere year later.

However if was known that Vincent and Rei were seeing one another and Ed saw a promising future in their relationship. Kairi and Sora had been gone for a year, wanting to see the rest of the world, and visiting the worlds that had remained after the war finally ended. Ed sighed as he thought of the day Sora had come back, amazed that he was even alive, he healed Sora, but it did nothing. He never said anything to anyone, but Sora's wounds had healed on their own accord. Ed was afraid everyone would figure out that Sora and Riku were actually immortal. Goofy's son max was skating around the large room when suddenly the doors burst open.

Everyone froze and looked, Sora and Kairi came walking in. Sora's hair had stayed at shoulder length, he had cut it and decided to keep it at that length. Kairi's long hair now reached her waist and she no longer bothered to cut it or tie it back, Sora loved to run his fingers through her hair. Everyone gathered around the two and noticed the bundle wrapped in a light blue blanket in Kairi's arms. Riku walked over to Sora and nudged him on the shoulder, "You sly . . . " Riku got a glare from Ella and said politely, "Congradulations Sora"

Sora smiled, "Thanks, his name is Sasuke Harrison"

Riku and Ella were the first to get to hold the young Sasuke and once everyone had a good look at him Kairi joined everyone in celebration. Sora however hung behind and walked to the end of the hallway to look at the sky view from the courtyard below. He sighed thinking of how many lives he could have saved. Tidus and Yuna walked by him with Cris and Jania running into the room to join in on the fun. Yuna and Tidus smiled and Sora promply smiled back and said a cheery hello. He listened to the laughter and discussion of his friends and their children inside it filling his heart with joy.

He looked at the sky with his eyes closed and sighed as he opened his eyes, "This is only the begining, but I don't know if I can hack it this time"

He felt someone tug on his shirt and when he looked down he was looking at Mickey, "Of course you can Sora"

Sora smiled and nodded, then Mickey faded away and Sora walked into the room to enjoy the life he had fought for, a life of happiness and of family.

Somewhere in the realm of darkness . . .

He sat in his eternal cell, waiting for his chance, waiting for his moment when he could finally exact his revenge. Watching, waiting, yearning to kill them all, the ones who dwelled in the light. Milliniums of solitude, of imprisonment, of watching them all, studying them and knowing what would hurt them all the most. He looked up as a small shimmer of light came into his dark cell, his eyes golden, his hair black like the darkness in which he dwelled. His face soft, young, his hatred deep as blood. He stood up and said with malice and hatred in his voice, "Taking from them will be pleasurable. Living immortal lives alone, seperated"

He looked around his cell and twitched, "One trapped in the realm of light watching everyone around him die. The other I shall lock in this cell where his ancestors imprisoned me." The light began to glow revealing the face of someone evil, someone born of the darkness. He looked up at the light, it leading him deep within the world of Disney Castle, the cornerstone of light shone brightly into his cell as he thought of where he wished to be. He climbed towards the light and stood in the hall of the cornerstone. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. His skin and face unscarred by age or wounds. In the light he looked as harmless as a normal sixteen year old could be. He made a fist in his right hand and punched the cornerstone of light. It shattered and all the light left the room.

Outside Sora felt a jolt of pain, and fell to his knees grabbing his chest. Riku ran to him, "Sora, what's wrong"

Sora looked at him, "Something powerful . . . the cornerstone . . . "

Riku reluctantly dragged himself away and drew his keyblade heading to the hall of the cornerstone. Below he saw the face of a young boy, but upon meeting his eyes he was frozen with fear. He came at him and grabbed him around the throat then threw him back into the throne room. Riku slid across the floor and looked at everyone around him, all their friends, their families, "Get out of here! Go, get out of here . . "

The stranger came over to Riku and siezed him around the mouth picking him up off the ground, "Now, now, Prince of Darkness, why would you want them all to leave"

Riku felt the apin of darkness pulling at his heart, the death of everyone in this room, he saw it in his mind. Images this stranger was putting into his head. He turned still holding Riku and walked back to the hall of the cornerstone. It lay shattered on the ground and everytime he stepped on a piece Sora howled in pain. Riku drew his keyblade and hit the stranger in the throat, but he shook his head and grabbed the keyblade. He made a fist around the blade and to Riku's horror the keyblade shattered under his fist, he threw it to the floor. Riku kicked and tried to break away, but to no avail, he couldn't get him to let go. He smiled at Riku and finally let him go, but Riku fell with yell into a cell. The stranger looked down at him, "Prince Alex, the Prince of Darkness, rot in the dark realm. Stay there and watch everything you hold dear be taken from you while you sit there powerless. You will suffer like your ancestors made me suffer. The Prince of Darkness a prisoner in the realm of darkness"

Riku shouted up at him as the light left the cell, "Wait, why are you doing this? Who are you"

He waved his hand to close the cell as he said, "I am Darkai, the essence of darkness no thanks to your kingdom and the Prince of Light"

The cell closed leaving Riku in the deep dark cell alone, until he turned around. He was looking at a screen that showed the throne room. Darkai walked directly to Sora and ignored everyone else and their obviously futile attacks. He reached down and grabbed the agonizing Sora and Riku heard him say, "You, shall be trapped in the realm of light, Prince of Light. Like your friend Prince Alex, you two shall watch helplessly as I take everything you hold . . . "

He dropped Sora due to a orb of light hitting his shoulder. He turned and looked at Ella. Riku shook his head and banged on the screen, "No, Ella run, run away Ella"

Darkai looked at her and smiled, "You shall be my first victim"

Sora was on his feet and in seconds he was standing in between Darkai and Ella, "I don't know who you are buddy, but you will not lay a finger on anyone in here"

Darkai laughed as Sora drew both keyblades and stabbed one through his heart and the other through his throat. Darkai looked at the keyblades and grabbed them in his fists then tightened his fist and they both shattered. Then he reached out and grabbed Sora around the throat and rose into the air. Sora grabbed his wrist and tried to pull his hands from his throat, but to no avail. Darkai raised one hand to the air and fired an energy orb at the cieling blasting a hole in it then they rose to the sky. Sora could feel his lungs restrict from lack of air. He looked into Darkai's eyes and felt a chill run down his spine. Darkai laughed, "What's the matter Sora, are you afraid of me"

Sora closed his eyes, rage from being so helpless filled him, anger was fueling him. He let the emotions fill him and expand and then he let the power explode. Darkai was forced to let him go, the power sending him across the sky. Sora was enveloped in the light and when it subsided his hair had turned golden yellow. He opened his eyes and looked at Darkai matching his own hatred and anger in his now golden yellow eyes. Sora spread his wings, now they had a golden tint to them and his clothes were completely white. Darkai looked at him with a hint of fear, "How is it that someone of the Light can have as much hatred and anger as one who was imprisoned in the light"

Sora flexed his hands and Darkai watched as his nails became sharp, lethal weapons. Sora summoned his broken keyblades, when they appeared in his hand they were repaired. Darkai sighed, "I will just have to destroy those keyblades, the source of your power"  
Darkai lunged at him, but Sora withdrew his keyblades and caught Darkai's arms in his hand, "They are not the source of my power Darkai. You were once a Prince of Darkness, but your darkness was too much for them. They imprisoned you because they feared you, Riku fears you, but I do not. The darkness in your heart may have built up over milliums, but it has built up in me since the begining of time. I am Sora to everyone who knows me, but in this form I am the Prince of Light"

Darkai tried to pull free, but now he was not strong enough. He formed to orbs in his seized hands, but Sora shook his head and twisted his wrists. Darkai looked at him, "The Prince of Light dwells in the light, not the darkness"

Sora laughed, "You were watching us from your prison, did you not see the darkness coming off of me. I may be the essence of light, but the darkness in me has to be equal to the light. Think of it in those terms and maybe you will understand why I am stronger than you, why the darkness in me is greater than yours. I am every Prince of Light before me and their light is mine, as is their darkness"

Darkai roared as Sora broke both of his arms then let him go. He hung in the air in pain and Sora drew one keyblade and beheaded him then he formed a orb of light energy and shoved it where his head had once been. Darkai erupted in light and then disappeared,

Sora watched his remains disapate, "They should have killed you and let you rest in peace instead of imprisoning you Darkai"

He flew down to the throne room and then to where the cornerstone of light used to be. He carefully avoided touching the fallen pieces and stood before it. He took a deep breath and raised both hands to it, in a few seconds all the pieces had fitted back together and then upon releasing the power of light Sora repaired it. It burned brighter than before, he looked to his left and searched for the cell where Darkai had imprisoned Riku.

Sora knelt down on the ground and felt the floor, Riku looked up to see Sora, but Sora couldn't see him. The darkness Sora was emitting was making him blind to what he wanted to see. Riku yelled out to him, "Change back to normal, change back Sora"

Sora heard Riku's words as whispers and stood up, he closed his eyes and calmed his anger and hate. He sighed as the power left him, and he changed back to normal, withdrawing his wings at the same time. Then he looked back down to see Riku in the cell. Sora reached out for him and grabbed his hand. He pulled Riku free and the cell disappeared. Riku looked at his best friend, "Who are you"

Sora scratched his head, "What are you talking about"

Riku shook his head, "Don't play dumb with me, you are not Sora. Sora would never kill someone so brutally, let alone kill someone"

Sora smiled, "Kill someone? Riku we have killed thousands, the heartless used to be people. What about the nobodies? Darkai was a heartless, he had been for a long time"

Riku grabbed his arm whenhe turned to leave, "That's what I mean, how in the world would you know that? How could you be stronger than someone who has dwelled in darkness for three milliums"

Sora sighed and looked at Riku, his eyes were golden again, "He doesn't know what living in the darkness really is. I am not a heartless yet I dwell in darkness. I am your best friend Riku, I just have a hidden identity as well"

Riku let his arm go, "Sora, who are you really"

Sora nodded and turned to face him, "Alex, that is your true identity. Sora is the identity of this person standing before you. His soul remains untainted, but in times of need and times that require power I am here. I protect all of you, my name is irrelevant"

Riku shook his head, "No it isn't, who are you"

Sora sighed, "Your friend Sora owes me his life, those two heartless, which were actually Namine and Roxas killed him. They struck him in the throat and the heart. He died, but I gave him the power to defeat them, to live long enough for Edward Elric to heal him"

Riku sighed, "Please, just tell me who you are"

Sora shook his head, "You read about me in the history books on Oblivion, the Prince of Light. I was the first, the birth of light derived from me, from my birth. My name is . . . " Sora sighed deeply, but then Ella came in the room and looked at Sora. She bowed her head to him, "Lord Johnathen, thank you for saving us"

Riku looked at her, "How do you know him?" Ella sighed, "I am the Princess of Light Alex, how would I not know who he is." She looked at Sora once more, "Lord Johnathen, can we please have Sora back"

He smiled, "Of course my lady. But I must admit it is wonderful to see you again"

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were blue and he looked at Riku and Ella with a blank expression, "What the hell is going on"

Riku made to say something but Ella grabbed his hand, "Sora, what do you remember"

Sora sighed, "I remember that Darkai guy grabbing me by the throat and taking me to the sky with him. But then I blacked out, how did I end up here"

Ella smiled, "Don't worry about it Sora, Darkai is gone and everyone is safe. Riku defeated him and he isn't coming back"

Sora sighed and walked up the stair to the throne room. Riku made to go after him but Ella held him there, "You can't tell him Riku. If Sora speaks his name he will loose that power. You and Sora are immortal because of your past lives. But when you die once then you are bound to the past life of the first. You have to be careful Riku, with power comes a great price. I don't want you to become bound to the first"

Riku sighed, "Why, who is the first"

Ella sighed, "You haven't died before have you"

Riku shook his head, "No, otherwise I think I would have actually been the one to defeat Darkai"

Ella smiled, "Okay, the first Prince of Darkness, his name was Daniel Javier Cougawargi. The first Prince of Light was Johnathen Karama Larvas, he was a vampire, that is why he was so deadly. The darkness within both of them balances the light in the universe as a whole. They are dangerous and deadly, when either one of them appear it is because something threatens that balance and the lives of the current Light and Darkness. You and Sora are the essense of these two powers and because of that, you two are doomed to live for eternity, even once all of die, you will continue to live"

Riku nodded, "Alright, but Sora and I have to die sometime, all the other ones did afterall"

Ella kissed him and when she broke the kiss she stroked his cheek, "Not this time, you and Sora are the last. You two will exist forever, you two alone will have to protect the balance in the universe. Only the Princess of Light and the Princess of Darkness will live alongside you. But I hate to tell you that Kairi is not the Princess of Darkness, she has yet to come into this world"

Riku nodded, "Okay, but will you know when she appears"

Ella shook her head, "No, Sora will know, he will be drawn to her like you were drawn to me. Hopefully Kairi will already be gone, I don't want her to suffer from a broken heart"

Riku took a deep breath, "Right now, let's forget about thsi immortal stuff and enjoy our life as it is now"

Riku pulled her with him and they rejoined their friends and family. Riku watched Sora and Kairi, a heavy wieght wieghing down upon his heart. He took another deep breath and joined Sora and Kairi, Destiny and Charlie running over to him. He picked Charlie up in his arms and Ella scooped Destiny up making her laugh. Riku smiled, happy to be with his family and friends, even if it was for what now seemed like a short amount of time.

* * *

That's all folks! Ha ha ha, right? Anyway, nothing is free, not even happiness. I hope you enjoyed this story and I will have to submit my other fan fics soon. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Merry Christmas! 


End file.
